Un Destino entre los mitos
by MiFinalPerfecto
Summary: Gohan llega en medio de un mundo dividido entre facciones, seres míticos y objetos mitológicos; Gohan pronto sera buscado por estas para reclutarlo en sus filas, ¿que sucedera con Gohan?
1. Chapter 1 el nuevo

**Bueno aquí traigo otra de las historias que planeo hacer relacionadas a mi fic "el inicio de todo" como una de las rutas continuación.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtitulos: ej."flashback"***

Narración y dialogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capitulo 1 El nuevo**

Gohan se encontraba viajando atreves del portal en el que había entrado.

 **Universo faccionario mítico**

En el Planeta Tierra, en Japón se encuentra dividido en 3 facciones de las cuales sus líderes se encontraban en sus respectivos tronos/escritorios/oficinas/pedestales según ellos quisieran utilizar para resolver los asuntos relacionados con respecto a sus facciones y demás estas tres facciones eran la de "Los Ángeles" "Ángeles Caídos" y "Los Demonios" los cuales se encuentran es paz debido a un tratado que tuvieron al finalizar una Gran Guerra que tuvieron muchos años atrás en la cual cada facción tuvo muchas pérdidas.

En un lugar de cierta ciudad de Japón, en el instituto "KUOH" se encuentran estudiando 2 familias de demonios las cuales eran la "familia Gremory" y "Familia Sitri" ambas lideradas por dos jóvenes chicas. Respecto a la familia Gremory la líder de esa familia se llama "Rias Gremory" una chica de cuerpo voluptuoso muy bien estructurado, de larga y quebrada cabellera rojo carmesí igual al color de la sangre y ojos verdes. De la familia Sitri su líder es una joven de la misma edad llamada "Sona Sitri" la cual es de una corta y lacia cabellera negra, con un cuerpo delgado pero bien formado y ojos violetas con gafas delgadas de color rojo; ambas mujeres se encontraban en sus aulas de clases poniendo atención a sus clases pero sin tomarles importancia ya que no eran nada difícil, por lo que estaban pensando en cualquier cosa para realizar con sus familias en un futuro.

 **Dentro del agujero**

Gohan había despertado, y se encontraba algo atónito respecto al sitio en que se encontraba, por lo que solo realizo una inspección de energías alrededor de él, dándose cuenta que en el lugar que estaba se sentían dos extremos en el primero y opuesto a donde se estaba dirigiendo sentía el poder de todos sus conocidos y del otro extremo se sentían bastantes energías bastante más fuertes a la de una persona promedio pero notando que las energías que sentía eran malignas solo pudo tratar de dirigirse al extremo donde le eran familiares las presencias.

Gohan: ¡Maldición! Me estoy dirigiendo a un lugar lleno de presencias malignas, tengo que regresar con mis amigos, ¡pero este lugar me está llevando directo hacia aquellas energías que siento! Maldición no puedo dejar que me lleve cada vez me acerco más – gritaba Gohan mientras elevaba su ki cada vez más al pensar que aquel lugar estaría repleto de gente mala y probablemente si lo encuentran no viviría una vida tranquila.

Gohan: ¡AHHHHHH! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ME ARRASTRE! – Gritaba con furia mientras seguía elevando su ki pasando por sus transformaciones de super saiyajín fase 1 y super saiyajín fase 2 – ahhhh ¡no puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – gritaba al ver como su ki también era llevado hacia ese sitio junto con él.

 **En el mundo faccionario**

Todas las facciones, que estaban realizando sus labores, repentinamente sintieron un escalofrío que calaba en sus huesos y recorría desde su espalda por todo su ser, estos estaban aterrorizado, cuando de la nada se empezó a sentir un poder inimaginablemente más grande que cualquier cosa que hayan conocido, estos no tenían palabras, solo podían dejar caer cualquier cosa que tuvieran en sus manos y dejar sus bocas abiertas por aquella presencia que se sentía llegar hacía ellos.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan: ¡maldita sea! ¡No puedo! Tendré que usar todo mi poder – volviendo a su estado base para rápidamente elevar su ki de manera exorbitante para llegar a su estado místico y volar de regreso con sus amigos, cosa que no lograría ya que estaba justo en el final del extremo que lo estaba atrayendo.

 **Universo faccionario**

Todos dejaron de sentir aquella abrumadora presencia teniendo una mínima gota de esperanza de que no llegara aquella cosa, pero sus corazones sintieron un profundo terror cuando sintieron una presencia tremendamente mayor a la anterior, que estaba haciendo temblar todo su mundo, parecía que fuera el fin de este, estos solo se encontraban congelados y aterrados por ello sin mover un solo dedo y rogando por que no fuera su fin.

En todo el planeta Tierra se sentía un gran temblor, todos los habitantes del planeta estaban asustados por tan fuerte sacudida, en la escuela Kuoh todos los profesores estaban sacando a los alumnos de sus aulas por aquel temblor.

Rias: _¡¿pero qué es eso?!_ – se preguntaba a si misma con terror esperando que no fuera alguna cosa que los fuera a atacar.

Sona: _¡¿pero qué pasa con aquella presencia?! ¡Es totalmente absurdo que exista algo con tal cantidad de poder!_ – tratando de convencerse a sí misma que solo era una broma y que lo que sentía no era más que un sueño.

En unas montañas de Japón se estaba abriendo una esfera de color azulado que parecía un ojo de huracán, en esta se podía ver a punto de salir a una persona con ropas de color naranja y azul que estaba envuelta en un haz de luz blanca gritando y viendo hacia la dirección contraria a la que estaba cayendo.

Gohan: ¡rayos es demasiado tarde! No pude lograrlo - dejando de expulsar su ki y tratar de aterrizar sin más remedio en aquel lugar – _espero que aquellas presencias que sentí no se hayan dado cuenta de mí, pero de cualquier manera tengo que ocultar mi ki y salir rápido de este lugar, de lo contrario podrían encontrarme_ – Gohan salio corriendo de ahí para que no llamara la atención más aún.

 **En un lugar incierto**

¿?: _Parece que ha llegado, ya era tiempo ¡jajajajaja!_

 **Escuela Kuoh**

Rias: ¿pero que fue eso? – preguntaba aun con pánico a su amiga y rival Sona.

Sona: no tengo idea pero sea lo que sea, ¡no me da buena espina! – dijo abrazándose entre hombros.

 **Tres facciones**

Todos los líderes se preguntaban que fue eso, estando en pánico por eso que acaban de presenciar.

¿?: ¿Qué fue eso? Espero que no sean más problemas de los que tenemos.

¿?: ¡¿Qué carajos?! ¿De dónde provino aquella presencia?

¿?: ¡Puede que esto…. No, esto en definitiva Afectara a las Facciones!

(¿?/¿?/¿?): ¡Tenemos que investigar esto! – ordenaron los líderes a sus facciones movilizando a todas y cada una de ellas a un solo sitio… Japón.

 **En algún lugar del norte**

¿?: ¡Parece que va a comenzar! ¡Tenemos que movilizarnos! – dijo un viejo a su asistente.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan: bueno, supongo que me tendré que ocultar en las montañas, e inspeccionar todo este lugar ya que aquí es diferente a la Tierra, ¡se sienten muchos humanos y.. También otras cosas! – pensó ocultando su energía por completo y moviéndose para dar reconocimiento a todo ese sitio.

 **Escuela kuoh**

Rias: tenemos que ir a ver lo que pasó con aquella presencia, estoy casi segura que el último lugar en que la alcance a percibir son las montañas, ¡llevare a todo mi clan por si algo llegara a suceder!

Sona: pero Rias, ¡sabes que aunque vayas con todo tu clan no habría nada de diferencia contra esa cosa!

Rias: ¡lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo!

Sona: ¡está bien yo también iré con mi clan para inspeccionar lo que pasa! ¡no puedo dejar que solo el clan Gremory arriesgue su vida para defender este sitio! - dijo poniéndose seria, pero en el corazón de ambas se mantenía arraigado ese terror que probablemente no lograrían olvidar.

Rias: ¡gracias Sona! Ahora démonos prisa.

Ambas dirigiéndose con sus respectivos clanes, para reunirse en un edificio algo viejo, sede del club del ocultismo que solo es una fachada para enmascarar al clan Gremory.

Ambos clanes se encontraban en el edificio; el clan Gremory compuesto por 4 integrantes siendo Rias Gremory "el rey" Akeno Himejima una chica igual de voluptuosa que rias de pelo largo atado en una coleta con dos mechones hacia atrás sobresaliendo de la coleta de color negro y ojos de un purpura tenue "la reina" Kiba Yuuto un joven de complexión delgada pelo rubio "el caballero" y Koneko Tojo una chica con aspecto de niña y complexión pequeña y delgada, de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos "la torre"; del clan sitri eran 7 mienbros conformados por Sona "el rey" tsubaki una chica de pelo largo y negro que también usa lentes "la reina" y otros 5 miembros todos mujeres **(no las describo por que no son relevantes y no tendrán una participación mínima).**

Rias: ¡bien, es hora de ir! – a lo que todos asintieron y entrando en 2 portales mágicos con las insignias de cada clan.

 **En la escuela Kuoh**

Un joven de cabello café llamado Issei Hyodo se encontraba con sus amigos platicando sobre cosas pervertidas y sobre el temblor que se sintió.

Pasaron las horas y se acabó la escuela. Cuando se dirigía a su casa se topó con una chica que le dijo que si quería salir con ella, a lo que este asintió sin demorarse **(todo pasa igual hasta que Issei es salvado por Rias).**

 **Con el clan Gremory y Sitri**

Ellos se encontraban que en el lugar que se sintió por última vez aquella energía, notando que no había nadie ni tampoco rastro de que algo hubiera pasado por ahí.

Sona: ¿pero qué es esto? ¿Por qué no hay nada?

Rias: no lo sé pero es mejor que no haya nada porque de haber sido real sería algo que afectaría el balance de este mundo – respondio seriamente pensando que solo fue un error pasajero o algo inusual pero ilusorio.

Rias: bueno chicos volvamos aún tenemos que ver sobre aquel joven – le ordenó a su clan.

 **(Todos volvieron pasando lo mismo que en el anime hasta que le cuentan todo sobre las facciones a Issei).**

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan se encontraba volando sobre la Tierra, mientras pasaba sobre un océano noto que algo estaba apareciendo frente a él.

 **Universo Dragon Ball**

Todo lo sucedido con Majín buu fue de la misma manera que en la historia (en el anime Buu siendo derrotado por una genkidama con el poder de todos en la Tierra).

Pidiendo los mismos deseos que en el anime Majín buu fue derrotado, y deseándole al Dragón que reviviera a todos los asesinados desde la aparición de Babidi en la Tierra y reconstruir todo el daño hecho a excepción de los malos, pero cuando buscaban a Gohan este no aparecía a lo que le preguntaron al Dragón Shenlong.

Amigos de Gohan: Shenlong ¿por qué no reviviste a Gohan? – a lo que el gran Dragón solo les pudo responder.

Shenlong: El mitad saiyajin llamado Son Gohan no lo puedo revivir debido a que se encuentra con vida, pero ya no forma parte de este plano astral, él fue llevado a otra dimensión por medio de un portal cuando estaba a punto de estallar la Tierra – los amigos de Gohan estaban impactados a lo que solo le preguntan al Gran Dragón.

Amigos de Gohan: Shenlong ¿puedes traer de regreso a esta dimensión a Gohan?

Shenlong: como dije hace un momento yo no tengo jurisdicción sobre esa dimensión y mi poder no dejaría traerlo de regreso, ¡ahora pidan sus deseos! – ordenó el Gran Dragón a sus invocadores.

Goku: Shenlong ¿por lo menos puedes concederme el deseo de hablar unos momentos con él?

Shenlong: Lo lamento pero me es imposible ya que ese deseo es demasiado complicado y consumiría demasiada energía el mantener la conexión por simplemente 2 segundos, ¡lo siento! Entonces ¿Cuál será su siguiente deseo? - preguntó El Dragón a los presentes.

Goku: Shenlong entonces ¿podrías simplemente enviarle algunas cosas al lugar donde se encuentra? – pregunto con un mínimo de esperanza para contactar con su hijo y contarle lo sucedido.

Shenlong: podría si mi creador tuviera más de poder, para que me lo confiera y realizar el deseo - dijo el dragón sabiendo que si Goku o cualquiera de los demás "Guerreros Z" le dona un poco de poder a Dendé podría mantener su forma más tiempo y tener el poder conceder el deseo.

Dendé: ¡excelente! – dijo con alegría Dendé sabiendo que si Goku o Vegeta le dan una buena cantidad de poder podrían hacer lo ya mencionado.

Goku: muy bien Dendé entonces yo te donare mi poder – empezando a transferirle su poder a Dendé, que sentía sobre su cuerpo una gran cantidad de energía.

Dendé: muy bien ya está listo, le podremos enviar las cosas que queramos a Gohan – dijo el dios de la Tierra con felicidad.

Goku: bueno chicos todos rápido vayan por cualquier cosa que le quieran enviar a Gohan – todos fueron rápidamente por alguna cosa que le sirva a Gohan y poder enviársela.

Goten y Milk fueron a su casa rápidamente gracias a Goten que volo lo más rápido posible – Milk: bien con estos libros Gohan podrá estudiar correctamente – dijo encerrando una montaña de libros en una capsula, mientras Goten llamaba a la nube voladora para enviársela a su hermano.

Picoro: El creó con sus poderes muchos trajes de batalla para que Gohan pudiera entrenar junto con ropas extra pesadas cada ropa que hacía era mucho más pesada que la anterior recordando como son los saiyajín y pidiéndole a Bulma una capsula para poder enviársela en un modo compacto.

Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks entraron a su casa y buscaron algo útil para Gohan, Vegeta decidio darle una máquina de gravedad infinita que había creado Bulma y utilizaba para entrenar, Bulma decidio darle un gran tesoro de monedas de oro y enviarlo en una capsula **(si, sé que soy exagerado con todo lo que le envían a Gohan, pero es mi fic y se joden los que no les gusta :v ah y Bulma tembien le envio su pack … ok no .. bueno si por que no es mi fic)** , Trunks al no saber que enviarle, le pregunto a su Mamá y esta le dio un reloj con su traje de Gran saiya-man para que se lo dé de su parte a lo que Trunks con una gota de sudor en su nuca solo sonrió algo avergonzado pero feliz de darle algo.

Dendé solo pudo pensar en darle un pequeño frasquito con contenido sospechoso.

Videl quien también estaba presente solo pudo hacer una carta dedicada hacia Gohan ya que no tenía nada que le pueda ser de utilidad.

Goku solo pudo ir por el báculo sagrado mientras le seguía proporcionando poder a Dendé para que Shenlong no se fuera.

Todos regresando con las cosas que le querían enviar a Gohan las meten en un maletín y las capsulas en una cajita que también iría en el maletín a excepción de la nube voladora sobre la cual pusieron el maletín con las cosas,

De último momento llego el maestro Roshi con un enorme saco sobre su espalda diciendo – Roshi: esperen aquí también esta lo que le quiero enviar a Gohan – Bulma y Milk inspecciono lo que el viejo le iba a enviar a Gohan, sabiendo cómo era el Maestro de artes marciales y solo pudieron enojarse y aporrear al viejo **(esa Bulma quiere que Gohan solo se de cuerda con ella 7u7)** todos los Guerreros Z riéndose por el acto que sucedia por el Maestro Roshi solo se rieron. Atrás de donde vino Dendé apareció el maestro Karín y yajirobe.

Maestro Karín: ¡Toma muchacho! Esto le será de mucha utilidad al joven Gohan – lanzándole una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño.

Yajirobe: ¡sí! ¡Escucha Goku fue muy difícil conseguir esas semillas así que más vale que se las des a Gohan! – dijo gruñendo como siempre pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Goku: ¡jaja! ¡Gracias maestro Karín! Bueno, creo que es hora de enviarle esto a Gohan – poniéndose serio para pedir su deseo que probablemente sería el último contacto que tendrían con Gohan y seria por medio de un deseo y muchos regalos – ¡Shenlong! Porfavor envía estos regalos a Gohan en el lugar que se encuentra – pidió algo triste Goku sabiendo que aunque haga todo lo posible por traer de regreso a su hijo probablemente no podría.

Shenlong: ese deseo es complicado pero lo puedo cumplir gracias el poder que le están confiriendo a Kamisama – rugió el Dragon mientras todo su cuerpo se iluminaba por todo el poder que necesitaba para poder enviarle dichos objetos.

 **Universo faccionario**

De la nada junto a Gohan apareció una nube con un maletín y una nota que decía:

"¡Gohan! Solo queríamos decirte que vencimos a Majín Buu, pero que lamentablemente habias sido llevado a otra dimensión y Shenlong no puede traerte de regreso, pero juro que haré todo lo posible para que regreses sano y salvo hijo, así que solo espera ¡te juro que lograre traerte de vuelta! ¡Escucha hijo sé que no te lo puedo decir en persona pero sitienes algún problema tienes que enfadarte, esa es la clave de tu poder, si te enfadas nadie te podrá derrotar! Toma estos son regalos de parte de todos, esperamos que te sean de utilidad, te enviamos la nube voladora, el báculo sagrado, y varias capsulas con el nombre de quien te la envió, y unas cuantas vacías para que guardes lo que tú quieras. Tambien el maestro Karín te envió 5 semillas del ermitaño, así que úsalas sabiamente si estas en peligro.

PD: No abras las capsulas en cualquier lugar ya que están repletas de cosas, y Bulma dijo que la capsula que tiene su nombre, la abras en un lugar que sea seguro y privado por su contenido **(7u7)**. También cuando las Esferas del Dragon estén listas te enviaremos algunas semillas del ermitaño más por si las llegaras a necesitar

Atte: Familia y amigos"

Gohan dejo de soltar lágrimas para esbozar una ligera sonrisa de alegría al ver lo que sus amigos le habían enviado.

Gohan: ¡muchas gracias chicos! – dijo levemente mirando al cielo **(especialmente tu Bulma 7u7)** y secándose por completo sus lágrimas – bueno es momento de seguir en lo que estaba - dijo para sí mismo sacando 1 capsula para guardar todo.

Gohan continuo con su camino guardando la capsula en su dogi de combate y en su cintura amarrado el saquito de semillas del ermitaño. Se encontraba observado todo el mundo maravillándose por todo lo que podía ver, aunque se veía algo diferente de su mundo sin dinosaurios y también atrasado en tecnología le estaba gustando ese mundo.

Gohan: ¡vaya! No pensé que a pesar de tener bastantes diferencias y esas energías malignas entre otras fuera un mundo tan bello, quiero ver más sobre él – pensó Gohan mientras se dedicó todo el día a volar alrededor del mundo mirando desde el cielo aquellos paisajes, también noto que habían muchos aviones volando que tuvo que volar rápido para que la gente en ellos no pudiera verlo. Ya haciéndose de noche Gohan decidió Bajar a Dormir en algún sitio decidiendo que lo más conveniente sería dormir en algún lugar deshabitado, dirigiéndose hacia algunas montañas que viera y dormir a la intemperie.

Gohan: jejeje esto me recuerda a cuando el señor Picoro me entrenaba de niño – pero notando lo que dijo puso una expresión algo triste al recordar su situación – bueno creo que aunque me gustaría dormir así no puedo dejar a la nube voladora encerrada en esa capsula - dijo sacando la capsula y haciendo que saliera la nube dorada y el maletín decidiendo que guardaría en la capsula solo el maletín y afuera tendría la nube voladora y el báculo sagrado, decidiendo que sería buena idea dormir sobre la nube voladora ya que sería bastante cómodo dormir sobre ella.

Al día siguiente Gohan despertó y decidió buscar algo de comida, tomando el báculo sagrado y emprendiendo vuelo en la nube voladora hacia el océano para pescar algunos peces, cuando llego al océano se zambulló en el agua y sacando los peces del agua fue apilando algunos peces de buen tamaño encima de la nube voladora, cosa que a esta no le gustó mucho ya que podría oler feo después.

Gohan: jajaja ¡vamos nube voladora no te enojes! Después puedes limpiarte con la lluvia, pero bueno ahora regresemos al lugar en que estábamos – dijo alegre mientras el llevaba en su espalda un pez enorme, así regresando al sitio donde había dormido Gohan.

Gohan: bien creo que cocinare todos estos peces y mientras se están cocinando veré las cosas que me enviaron mis amigos – Así derribo un árbol y con el cortándolo en varias varas empalo todos los pescados y encendiendo un fuego para cocinarlos, sacando la capsula y de ella el maletín comenzando a revisar una por una las cosas que le habían enviado sus amigos.

Gohan: jajaja el señor Picoro como siempre preocupándose por mi entrenamiento, ¡bien no lo decepcionare, me pondré a entrenar muy duro con todas las ropas que me dejo – cambiándose de ropa por una de las que le había entregado el señor Picoro y guardando el resto, saco la capsula de su madre y también sacando una gota de sudor en su nuca cuando observo lo que era – jeje mi madre no importa en qué sitio me encuentre solo quiere que me ponga a estudiar – guardo la capsula de su madre, y sacando la capsula de Vegeta – jaja ¡genial! Así podré entrenar de mejor manera con una máquina de gravedad y la ropa del señor Picoro – después saco la de Trunks y notando que era su traje del Gran Saiyaman – Jeje Trunks, apuesto aa que también le encanta este traje **(universo DB Trunks estornuda y siente un escalofrío)** bueno me pondré el reloj, ahora veré lo que me dio Bulma – sacando la capsula que le regalo su amiga Bulma - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dio todo este oro? – dijo sorprendido cuando vio todas las monedas de oro que Bulma le había regalado, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando encima de ellas noto un celular - bueno supongo que tomare algunas de estas monedas por si las necesito en este lugar para comprar comida – dijo más calmado al notar que Bulma al ser una genio sospecharía que al lugar que se dirigiere necesitaría dinero y no había mejor moneda de intercambio que unas prácticas monedas de oro – ahora ¿Qué tendrá este celular para que me lo haya enviado Bulma? – Encendiendo el celular y retomando su cara de color rojo a más no poder y poniéndose en extremo nervioso al ver que en el celular había fotos muy explicitas y reveladoras de Bulma **(se las dejo a su imaginación 7u7)** – ¡DEBE SER UNA EQUIVOCACIÖN! ¡SEGURO NO ME QUERÏA ENVIAR ESTO! – apagando el celular muy nervioso, pero cuando vio el reverso del celular ya no soporto más y estuvo a punto de sangrar por la nariz igual que el Maestro Roshi ya que en el celular estaba escrito "Para mi querido Gohan, espero no te sientas tan solito, te entrego esto que ni siquiera Vegeta ha visto para que me lleves en tu mente siempre" y sellado con un beso marcado con lápiz labial - ¿Q..q..q.. ..que…¡Qué?! – gritó Gohan en extremo nervioso y avergonzado **(universo DB Bulma: espero que mi pequeño Gohan ya haya visto lo que le mande tehe)** , pasaron varios minutos en lo que Gohan retomaba la compostura - ¿pero por qué Bulma me envió esto? ¡Tengo que borrarlas! – Pero paro enseguida y con sonrojo pensó – _bueno creo que mejor las voy a dejar, si me las quiso regalar tuvo que tener sus motivos, y es de mala educación rechazar un regalo, ¡si! También es uno de los pocos recuerdos que puedo conservar de mi mundo _**(claro 7u7)** – pensó Gohan mientras sacaba la máquina de gravedad y guardaba el celular en uno de sus compartimentos – Bien creo que guardare la máquina y el dinero, solo me quedare con unas cuantas monedas y visitare la ciudad que vi cuando llegue a este mundo.

 **Japón**

Gohan estaba llegando al sitio en el que apareció montando la nube voladora.

Gohan: ¡Gracias nube voladora! Solo déjame cerca de la ciudad, de seguiré yo solo para inspeccionar el lugar – dijo a su nube mientras cercano a la ciudad se bajaba de la nube - ¡excelente! Bien ahora veré como es esta ciudad – dijo alegremente para después ponerse serio – e investigar sobre las presencias que detecte cuando llegue aquí.

 **Inframundo**

¿?: Parece que alguien ha entrado a la ciudad, pero no logro percibir su poder, solo lo sentí justo cuando toco la barrera, pero no lo puedo sentir, ¡es como si no tuviera vida!

Rias: investigare lo que pasa ¡hermano! – le dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia su hermano y retirándose en un portal mágico.

 **¿?**

¿?: parece que no soy el único que ejerció un campo de detección alrededor de la ciudad jeje esto se pone interesante, sobre todo con este chico – dijo observando una esfera de cristal parecida a la de un brujo.

¿?: ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? ¡Señor Azazel! – preguntó una mujer con alas negras.

Azazel: ¡solo quiero que observes a aquel chico! Presiento que el será algo interesante de investigar jejeje – dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba aquel chico que no desprendía energía alguna atravez de su bola de cristal.

 **Paraíso**

¿?: vaya un joven entro en la ciudad territorio del clan Gremory, nunca antes lo había visto – dijo observando una imagen de Gohan atreves de una fuente de agua.

¿?: ¡Señor Miguel! ¿Cree que ese joven tenga algo que ver con lo sucedido el día anterior? – le pregunto con un escalofrío al recordar el día anterior y el terror que no logra borrar de su corazón.

Miguel: ¡no tengo idea! Pero quisiera poder verlo en persona, así que si entra a una iglesia intentare hablar con él en forma humana – dijo guardando una docena de alas blancas que desprendían una luz amarilla.

¿?: ¡Entonces me asegurare de acercarme a él y traerlo a una iglesia! Con su permiso me retiro - dijo mostrando una reverencia hacia su líder.

Miguel: ¡espera! Será mejor que vayan ¡Xenovia e Irina! – dijo con asertividad, ya que si se acercaba un hombre para llevarte a una iglesia sería bastante sospechoso.

¿?: ¡Como ordene! Enseguida hare llamarlas a nuestros apóstoles – dijo retirándose de aquel salón en que se encontraban mirando la fuente con la imagen de aquel chico de ropas extrañas y cabello negro.

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo y les hago una pregunta a los que poseen una cuenta en fanfiction, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre las "vistas" (views) y "las visitas" (visitors) en los fics?**

 **Sin más que decir espero hayan disfrutado del fic.**


	2. Chapter 2 discuciones y verdades

**Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic el día de ayer no subi nada porque me pase el día haciendo otras cosas XD y no pude crear ningún fic o capítulo, así que este lo hice el día de hoy**

 **Saludos para:**

 **Lozato.- gracias amigo y quien sabe nose a que faccción o no lo voy a meter (bueno si se pero no quiero adelantarme ni que se acabe la historia solo por decirlo)**

 **victor0606.- pues simplemente ya tenía ganas de hacer mis propios fics ya que los que me gustan tardan mucho en hacerlos o pasan cosas que no terminan convenciéndome, aunque no creo que debas tener tantas esperanzas en mi xD, lo de Bulma solo los grandes sabemos apreciar el verdadero arte xD**

 **moshe30350redstar.- no se en que facción meterlo (bueno si) así que espero que disfrutes del fic.**

 **Kevin uchiha(guest).- jajja gracias viejo, solo pocos disfrutamos del buen arte xD.**

 **alucard77.- gracias por responder tu y lozato mi duda, también me sorprende que alguien tan famoso (a mi parecer) haya comentado mi fic, pues lo de Bulma simplemente por que es un fic y todos sabemos que en un fic cualquiera puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y no todo puede tener sentido (espero no te ofendas con ese comentario y lo siento si te sentiste ofenfido o alguien más con lo que haya dicho) y pues la verdad yo no me considero un escritor, solo soy un aficionado a los fics y los animes que al no gustarle los desarrollos o fics de algunas personas decidió hacer los suyos propios a su gusto.**

 **Y uno especial para yasuokashida que sigue todas mis historias y es el primero que ha estado leyendo mis fics, eres una ayuda al saber que a alguien más le gusta lo que hago.**

 **Como dato adicional, siento que estoy haciéndolo bien ya que mi fic obtuvo su primer hater lo cual todas las grandes historias poseen, y al tio que lo envio lo invito a seguir leyendo mi fic para ver si en verdad no le gusta o simplemente que lo deje.**

 **Sin más va el capitulo**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtitulos: ej."flashback"***

Narración y dialogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 2 discusiones y verdades**

 **Europa**

Una chica de pelo rubio largo y lacio con ojos color esmeralda, con un cuerpo pequeño pero desarrollándose a su edad llamada "Asia Argento" se le estaba dando la órden de que tenía que dirigirse hacia Japón, puesto que algo muy importante se estaba llevando a cabo en este y todas las facciones se estaban movilizando hacia el mismo.

Asia: ¡si, está bien! Como ordenen - dijo mientras mantenía la cabeza algo baja hacia sus jefes/amos que le daban tal orden.

¿?: Escucha, te dirigirás hacía Japón y te aseguraras de curar y ayudar solamente a los nuestros, ¡no quiero que vuelvas a cometer alguna estupidez como curar a un demonio! - sentencio a su esclava y posesión como si se tratara de un simple objeto.

Asia: ¡está bien! – decía con tristeza en su voz, dando una reverencia y retirarse para empacar sus cosas y tomar el primer vuelo a Japón.

 **Japón**

 **¿?**

¿?: Excelente, si esa chiquilla viene hacia acá podremos tener una ventaja y yo tomare posesión de su sacred gear para convertirme en la más poderosa jajajaja – decía con euforia una chica de pelo negro largo ojos purpuras y un muy buen cuerpo.

¿?: ¿No crees que eso podría traernos problemas con nuestros líderes? Escuche que esa mocosa podría serle de utilidad al señor.

Reynare: ¡por supuesto que no! Una vez tenga la sacred gear de esa mocosa nadie podrá derrotarme jajaja y entonces yo misma tomare el mando – decía euforica planeando como tomar posesión de aquella chica que se dirigía a Japón.

 **¿?**

¿?: ¡Escuchen! Su misión es encontrar a este chico - dijo a dos jóvenes de la misma edad que Gohan, mostrándoles una foto del mencionado.

¿?: Y cuando lo encontremos ¿Qué hacemos con él? – preguntaba seriamente a quien le estaba dando la orden.

¿?: ¿Acaso es un demonio? Y ¿quieren que lo exterminemos? – pregunto la otra joven mirando detenidamente la foto del joven que le entregaban.

¿?: ¡No lo sabemos! Sus órdenes son simplemente acercarse a él y de alguna manera traerlo hacia alguna iglesia o templo relacionado a nosotros, ¡también descubran todo lo que puedan de él! – termino de explicarles su misión.

¿?: ¡Está bien! Como ordenen, haremos lo posible para encontrar aquel joven.

 **En la ciudad**

Gohan se encontraba paseando por toda ésta observando y admirando aquellas estructuras y sitios diferentes al de donde el viene.

Gohan: _¡vaya! Parece que aunque vine a investigar sobre aquellas presencias termine paseando y divirtiéndome como si estuviera de vacaciones jejeje bueno no importa eso lo puedo hacer después, de cualquier manera en algún momento me encontrare con alguien de ellos, ¡siento como cerca de esta ciudad están llegando cientos de presencias similares entre sí!_ \- pensó mientras observaba todo a su alrededor y analizaba las energías de todo el mundo, notando que en todo el mundo se movían grandes cantidades de energías más grandes que un humano y todas ellas dirigiéndose hacia el mismo lugar.

Gohan: por ahora tengo que encontrar un lugar en el cual quedarme, con el dinero que me dio Bulma seguro podre rentar algún lugar, aunque ahora que lo pienso también sería conveniente entrar a una escuela, para continuar mis estudios y no decepcionar a Mamá, bien cuando encuentre un lugar para quedarme buscare si hay alguna escuela cercana y pasare a comprar libros de este mundo para poder estudiar sobre él – dijo mientras seguía caminando en busca de alguna preparatoria ya que este en su mundo estaba en una, y algún sitio donde quedarse.

Gohan: bien creo que este sitio es un buen lugar para quedarme, es bastante espacioso, así que no habrá problema si abro las capsulas dentro de él, ahora tengo que ver si esa escuela que vi al pasar me dejaría entrar de alguna forma y comprar libros para estudiar – dijo para así salir de su nuevo departamento que más bien parecía una pequeña mansión y con jardín.

Gohan dirigiéndose hacia la escuela que vio entro en ella y dirigirse hacia la persona que le podría brindar informes sobre como inscribirse en ella; lo que Gohan no notó fue que por cualquier lugar en que caminaba muchas chicas se le quedaban viendo de alguna manera que al saiyajín le sería muy confusa.

Gohan: ¡buenos días! Vengo a preguntar informes sobre los requisitos que necesito para entrar a este instituto – preguntó alegre.

Secretaría: bueno como podrás notar las clases ya llevan un tiempo de iniciadas y sería muy difícil aceptar a un estudiante nuevo, pero supongo que le podría preguntar al director si algo así es posible – dijo mientras descolgaba su teléfono y llamaba al director para que fuera a ver al chico que estaba con ella.

Cuando el director llego, saludo cordialmente a Gohan y le pregunto sobre qué asunto quería resolver. Cuando Gohan le explico esto le respondió.

Director: mira joven, solo hay una manera en que podrías inscribirte en el instituto y para ello es necesario que presentes un examen de conocimientos generales de un nivel equiparable al curso en el que quieras ingresar, más aparte tus documentos de registro **(todos los que han ido a la escuela saben cuáles son los documentos típicos).**

Gohan: comprendo, pero ¿dónde podría conseguir todos esos documentos? ya que soy nuevo por aquí y no poseo ninguno de estos – le pregunto al director algo que saco una pequeña gota de sudor en él.

Director: mira joven no es muy difícil solo debes dirigirte hacia un lugar de servicios públicos – así explicándole como podría conseguir sus documentos para poder presentar el examen e inscribirse en el instituto.

Gohan: ¡muchas gracias! Entonces volveré cuando tenga mis documentos a presentar el examen – agradeció retirándose del lugar y dirigirse al sitio que le habían mencionado.

Director: pero que jovencito tan extraño, pero muy alegre y educado.

Secretaria: si señor director tiene razón.

Gohan había llegado al lugar que le fue mencionado.

Gohan: ¡buenos días! Vengo a pedir si pueden crear unos documentos para mí ya que los necesito para inscribirme a un instituto.

Secretario: ¡está bien! Dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Gohan le dijo todos los documentos que necesitaba, sacándole una gota de sudor al secretario al notar que no poseía ni siquiera una acta de nacimiento.

Secretario: bueno, primero tenemos que expedir tu acta de nacimiento y después todos los demás documentos; comenzando a entregarle varios formatos que Gohan llenaba con sus datos que le pedían **(claro algunos le eran difíciles ya que nunca había estado en ese mundo y por ello le preguntaba al secretario que poner)** una vez Gohan termino de llenar todos los papeles él secretario los recogió y fue a entregarlos para comenzar lo más pronto posible con darle "su identidad" a Gohan.

Secretario: bien joven, puede venir a recoger sus documentos dentro de una semana.

Gohan: ¡muchas gracias! Entonces con su permiso – dijo retirándose del lugar – bien ahora solo tengo que ir por algunos libros y ponerme a estudiar para pasar el examen en el instituto - dijo alegre para dirigirse a comprar aquellos libros, hasta cuando llego a la librería – _bueno supongo que tendré que comprar libros de todo ya que no se si las materias son iguales en este mundo que en el mío_ – una vez compro una tonelada de libros los cuales pago con una moneda de oro y diciéndole al dueño que se podía quedar con el cambio, sorprendiendo a este por todo lo que le había dado aquel joven preguntándose si él era algún niño rico o algo por el estilo **(técnicamente gracias a Bulma si lo es)** \- _¡creo que utilizar estas monedas de oro llama mucho la atención! supongo que iré hacia algún banco para que me las puedan cambiar por dinero de este mundo_ – pensó mientras llevaba sus libros a su casa y observaba el sitio buscando algún banco – _jeje tengo suerte que el idioma es el mismo que en mi mundo_ – termino de pensar cuando llego a su casa y dejar los libros – bien ahora iré a cambiar estas monedas.

Ya en el banco saco unas cuantas monedas lo cual sorprendió al cajero al ver lo que el chico le daba a cambiar, llamando a unos de sus compañeros de trabajo para que lo ayuden a contar y guardar el dinero que le debían dar al joven.

Cuando Gohan estuvo a punto de salir del banco con sus manos cargadas con bolsas de dinero, entraron unos hombres armados diciendo que les entregara el dinero o lo matarían.

Gohan: _¡parece que también en este mundo hay gente así!_ Escuchen chicos hoy me encuentro de buen humor así sí que si se retiran hare de cuenta que nada de esto ocurrió – le contesto a los bandidos tranquilamente.

Bandido: ¿Quién te crees mocoso? ¿Acaso quieres morir? Entréganos el dinero y no te pasara nada

Gohan: supongo que no se puede evitar, ¡siempre es igual! – dijo soltando las bolsas y rápidamente golpeando a los asaltantes desarmándolos y dejándolos en el piso noqueados.

Señor x: ¿pero quién eres joven? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – dijo sorprendido el señor de una edad superior a los 50.

Gohan: solo son artes marciales – respondió tomando sus bolsas e irse sin dar más explicaciones.

Gohan de camino a su casa se topó con dos chicas que estaban paradas pidiendo dinero.

Gohan: ¡ _qué mal por ellas deben pasarla muy mal pidiendo dinero! Supongo que las puedo ayudar aunque sea un_ poco – pensó Gohan que al pasar junto a ellas les dejo una bolsa de las que llevaba y siguió su camino.

¿?: ¿Qué es esto? Acaso ¿cree que necesitamos comida y estamos mendigando por ella? – pregunto algo molesta pensando que aquel chico les había dejado una bolsa de comida como si fueran vagos o un perro.

¿?: ¡Bueno en realidad! Si estamos pidiendo dinero para comer, ya que tu gastaste nuestro dinero en un retrato falso del Señor Uriel **(para quien no sepa Uriel es un arcángel)** así que deberíamos estarle agradecidas.

¿?: Tienes razón, recemos por el bien de él y su generosidad.

¿?: ¡Ahora que lo pienso!, aquel chico se parecía al joven que tenemos que encontrar – dijo pensando sobre su rostro y sacando la foto del chico.

¿?: Pues yo no creo, aunque si lo fuera ya sabemos que se encuentra por aquí, así que no pasa nada – dijo sonriéndole a su amiga.

¿?: Bueno veamos qué es lo que nos dejó, espero sea una rica comida – dijo tomando la bolsa y dándole casi un ataque al corazón al ver lo que les dejaron.

¿?: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te caíste de repente? – le pregunto a su compañera tomando la bolsa e inspeccionando su contenido, haciendo lo mismo que su compañera.

¿?/¿?: ¿q..q.. …que? ¿Nos regaló todo esto? – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo levantándose rápidamente y comenzando a rezar.

¿?: no cabe duda que es un enviado de dios que se apiado de nosotras y nos entregó esto por la voluntad del señor – volviendo a rezar muy fervientemente, agradeciendo a dios y aquel chico, mientras sacaban algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan había llegado a su casa; no sin antes haber pasado a comer en algún restaurante, cosa que en el restaurante dejo boquiabiertos a todos por 2 razones, la primera ver la cantidad de comida que comía y la segunda cuando pago la cuenta abrió una bolsa llena de dinero y con algo de dinero pago por todo lo que comió retirándose del lugar, cosa que dejo al dueño sacando lágrimas de felicidad.

Gohan: bueno supongo que utilizare esta semana para ponerme a estudiar sobre este mundo y poder ingresar a ese instituto, _aunque ahora que lo pienso también debería entrenar, bueno ya se estudiare y después hare un leve entrenamiento en la máquina de gravedad que me dio el Señor Vegeta_ – repentinamente se puso un poco rojo al recordar lo que había guardado en la máquina y lo que se encontraba en cierto celular – _bueno supongo que tendré que guardar el celular en algún sitio seguro para que no me distraiga jejeje_ – pensó quitándose el sonrojo de la cara y pensar más claramente.

 **¿?**

Azazel: ¡vaya así que este chico practica artes marciales! y por lo que vi es bastante fuerte ¡este chico es muy interesante! Y también me pregunto que serán esas cosas y como las saco de una píldora – dijo sonriendo mientras veía su esfera de cristal – _ya se lo que voy a hacer_ – empezando a reir levemente.

Así paso toda una semana con Gohan estudiando y entrenando, Azazel espiando a Gohan, Xenovia e Irina Buscando al chico de su misión, con Rias y su club pasaba lo mismo que en la historia solo que Rias se la pasaba mandando a su familiar y a sus subordinados a encontrar a alguien sospechoso que nunca hayan visto por la ciudad, cosa que era difícil ya que la ciudad está repleta de gente y siempre se están moviendo.

Gohan: ¡bien ya estoy listo para ir a hacer el examen! Primero pasare por mis papeles y de ahí me dirigiré a la escuela.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, se dirigió a la secretaria, la cual llamo al director y este saludo a Gohan.

Director: ¡veo que viniste como dijiste joven! Ven tengo listo un examen que evaluara en qué nivel estás y tú me dirás en que curso quieres entrar – llevando a Gohan a su oficina en la cual realizaría el examen.

Cuando Gohan estaba en la oficina respondiendo el examen y el director observándolo, repentinamente el director se desmayó, cosa que preocupo un poco a Gohan, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de su asiento escucho una voz.

¿?: ¡Tranquilo! solo está descansando, pero más importante que eso, vengo a platicar un poco contigo.

Gohan: ¿Quién eres? – pregunto viendo cómo se abría la puerta de la oficina y entraba un señor con cabello negro y mechones amarillos, de ropa elegante y barba.

Azazel: Tranquilo, no quiero problemas, como dije solo vengo a charlar contigo.

Gohan: ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Azazel: solo vengo a relatarte una pequeña historia jeje – dijo tranquilamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa indescifrable.

Gohan: ¿una historia?

Azazel: ¡sí! Bueno toma asiento y deja que te cuente – dijo tomando asiento el también, pero Gohan no bajo la guardia - veras en este mundo existen 3 especias aparte de los humanos que gobiernan el planeta, y las cuales no se llevan específicamente bien, estos son llamados "las 3 facciones" y están compuestas por 3 razas distintas entre sí, "la primera serían los Ángeles, seres bondadosos y de buen corazón que son hijos/creaciones del agrado de Dios, a los cuales los dota de alas y muchas habilidades como serian la de manipular la luz con la cual tienen el don de ejercer dolor en los demonios" "la segunda son los Ángeles Caídos los cuales no son más que Ángeles que cayeron de la gracia de dios por acciones malignas o que contradijeran los mandatos de Dios y ya no poseen el derecho de vivir junto a los demás ángeles y Dios, pero aún conservan sus habilidades de ángeles, así como la habilidad de manipular la luz" y "la tercera raza son los Demonios, seres que son todo lo contrario a los ángeles, seres malignos que poseen distintas habilidades y control de magia, los cuales se dedican a hacer contratos con seres humanos para obtener su alma o cosas a cambio de favores que estos les cumplen"; estas 3 facciones hace mucho tiempo entraron en conflicto, desatándose la llamada Guerra Santa entre ellos y dando como resultado una gran pérdida de poder y vidas en las 3 facciones, después de eso, las 3 facciones firmaron un tratado de paz que los dejaría vivir en una relativa paz hasta estos tiempos, pero el cual sería roto o ignorado por alguna acción de alguna facción desatándose así la segunda Guerra Santa, en la cual volvían a morir cientos de vidas en todos los bandos. – termino de explicar a Gohan.

Gohan: y ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunto mientras razonaba lo dicho por aquel señor.

Azazel: bueno en realidad no tiene nada que ver contigo, solo tenía curiosidad sobre la reacción que tendrías al enterarte de esto.

Gohan: ¡entiendo, eso explica bastantes cosas! Eso quiere decir que tú eres un ángel caído ¿cierto?

Azazel: ¡vaya me sorprende que lo hayas notado! Pero dime ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Gohan: puedo sentir tu energía y si lo que dices es cierto entonces los ángeles emitirian una energía positiva mientras que los demonios una energía negativa, y tú no posees ninguna de las dos, pero aun así emites una energía mucho más poderosa que cualquier humano normal.

Azazel: ¡ohhh! Ya veo me sorprende que tengas esa habilidad, pues en efecto soy un ángel caído – dijo sacando 12 alas de color negro como la oscuridad o como la noche.

Gohan: ¿pero qué pasa? ¿Así que esa es la forma de los ángeles caídos? – dijo algo estupefacto por eso, pero no impresionado por el poder, sino por su apariencia.

Azazel: ¡así es! Bueno ahora a lo que vine, te he estado viendo y sé que podrías ser alguien bastante fuerte si te conviertes en uno de los nuestros – dijo esperando la respuesta del chico.

Gohan: ¿convertirme en un ángel caído? ¿Cómo harías eso? – pregunto estupefacto Gohan.

Azazel: bueno es simple, como menciones existen 3 facciones, pues cada una tiene su propio método de convertir a humanos en sus respectivas razas, nosotros los ángeles caídos es algo similar a los vampiros, otorgamos algo de nuestra sangre, la cual es como un veneno para la mayoría de los humanos, pero si estos sobreviven a ello se convertirán en ángeles caídos, así que ¿qué respondes? ¡Podrías convertirte en algo mucho más fuerte que un simple humano!– dijo aun esbozando una sonrisa.

Gohan: ¡ya veo esa era tu intención! Pero aún no se tu nombre.

Azazel: ¡oh cierto mis disculpas! Yo me llamo Azazel y no hace falta que tú te presentes ya que como dije te he estado vigilando.

Gohan: ¡bien, ahora que nos conocemos Azazel! ¡Lamento decirte que rechazo tu oferta!

Azazel: ¿estás seguro? Esta oportunidad puede que se te vuelva a presentar y quizás algunos demonios o alguien de alguna facción vayan por ti al ver el potencial que posees.

Gohan: ¡quizá sea cierto lo que dices Azazel! Pero aun así, ¡no gracias!

Azazel: ¡qué mala suerte! Yo que tenía planeado que te unieras a nosotros, está bien entonces me retiro, pero antes debo decirte que tengas cuidado Gohan, no todos los ángeles caídos ni las otras facciones son tan fáciles de evitar que yo, ¡podrían usar cualquier método para integrarte en sus filas! ¡Incluso si eso significa amenazar a tus seres queridos!, bueno me retiro ¡espero no te arrepientas de tu decisión! – dijo yéndose con una sonrisa por la puerta en la que entro y ocultando sus alas.

Gohan: _¡pero que sujeto tan extraño es Azazel! Tengo que ser precavido, esa sonrisa que tiene es muy sospechosa _– pensaba mientras iba a despertar al director.

Director: ¿Qué paso? –dijo mientras volteaba a ver su alrededor.

Gohan: señor director al parecer se quedó dormido o algo, así que lo desperté para que pueda terminar con mi examen – dijo poniéndole una excusa al director, cosa que no era del todo mentira.

Director: ah, ya veo, está bien joven Gohan, por favor continúe con su examen, para poder calificarlo y ver si es apto para ingresar al instituto.

Gohan continuó con su examen, hasta que lo termino y el director lo reviso.

Director: ¡esto es increíble! Joven Gohan usted tiene una calificación perfecta, está más que claro que usted podría avanzar a una universidad, ¿aun quiere inscribirse en esta escuela? – pregunto asombrado de que aquel chico tuviera todas las respuestas correctas.

Gohan: ¡si estoy seguro señor director! Así que si no le molesta ¿puede recibir mis papeles para poder ingresar a tomar las clases lo más pronto posible? – dijo feliz Gohan al ver que podría ingresar al instituto sin ningún problema.

 **Paraíso**

Miguel: ¡vaya esto no lo esperaba! Parece ser que Azazel también se interesó en aquel chico, solo falta ver si los demonios también les interesa el joven llamado Gohan – dijo hablando a uno de los ángeles - ¡por favor! Manda a Xenovia e Irina que ya no es necesario que sigan buscando.

¿?: ¡Está bien Señor Miguel! – apunto de retirarse pero fue llamado de nueva cuenta por Miguel.

Miguel: ¡Xenovia e Irina también entraran en ese instituto! en el mismo grupo que el joven, por favor asegúrate de que todo sea llevado a cabo – dijo amablemente al ángel de menor grado.

 **Ciudad**

Irina: ¿Cómo es que aún no logramos encontrar aquel chico? ¿Acaso esta es una prueba que nos dio el señor? – dijo rezando mientras hablaba.

Xenovia: ¡debemos estar cerca de él! Pero no nos hemos esforzado lo suficiente, ¡vamos Irina, debemos seguir buscando hasta encontrarlo! – dijo mientras seguía caminando – además también debemos encontrar aquel joven que nos regaló todo ese dinero con el que hemos sobrevivido toda esta semana para agradecerle y rezar por él, a pesar de que varias veces fuimos engañadas nuevamente comprando retratos falsos – dijo eso último recordando lo rápido que se estaban acabando el dinero al comprar muchas pinturas que resultan ser falsas.

Al día siguiente Gohan se dirigía a la escuela para comprobar si todos los trámites habían sido un éxito y estaba inscrito en el instituto.

Gohan: buenos días, ¿sabe si mis tramites se llevaron a cabo con éxito? - Le pregunto a la secretaria.

Secretaria: ah joven Gohan, claro sígame lo llevare con el director para que le asigne su grupo y pueda comenzar clases tan rápido como sea posible.

Cuando llegaron con el director, este estaba revisando unos papeles.

Director: ¡ohh joven Gohan! Justo pensaba en usted, digame ¡en que curso planea integrarse? Ya tengo seleccionados 3 grupos para usted según usted elija el grado.

Gohan: ¡pues me gustaria estar en 2°! Ya que estar desde primero solo me serviría para repasar, y estando en 3° ya todos tendrán sus grupos de amigos y no poder llevarme bien con todos, así que pienso que 2° grado es la mejor opción – dijo alegre al estar a punto de entrar la escuela.

Director: ¡muy bien joven Gohan! Entonces estará en la clase 2-C – afirmo el director a Gohan – entonces ¿quiere empezar hoy mismo?

Gohan: ¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera traigo un cuaderno ni pluma y mucho menos tengo el uniforme – contestando ya que sería vergonzoso presentarse sin nada a la escuela en su primer día de clases.

Director: está bien joven Gohan, tenga le regalo ésta libreta y bolígrafo, tomelo como mi regalo de bienvenida, así que si gusta puedo llevarlo a su nuevo salón de clases – dijo mientras guiaba a Gohan a su nuevo salón.

Gohan: _ahora ¿qué hare? Sera muy vergonzoso presentarme ante todos estando como estoy_ \- pensaba nervioso.

Cuando llegaron al aula, el director toco la puerta a lo que el profesor abrió sin demorarse,

Profesor: ¡señor director! ¿Qué se le ofrece? – dijo al ver al director afuera de su salón con un chico que nunca había visto.

Director: profesor Yanagida, **(le puse ese nombre)** traigo aquí a este joven, el cual se integrara a su grupo a partir de hoy, ¡aquí tiene una hoja con sus datos para que lo presente a los demás alumnos! Bueno joven Gohan te dejo en tu nueva clase, espero disfrutes de tu primer día de escuela – dijo alegre mientras se retiraba y dejaba a Gohan con el profesor Yanagida.

Profesor: bueno, joven ¿Gohan? Por favor espera aquí hasta que te diga que entres.

Gohan: ¡si, está bien!

El profesor entro al salón cerrando la puerta y comenzó con su clase y gohan su murió alv **(está bien no es cierto)**

 **Cuando el profesor entro**

Profesor: bien chicos parece que se nos integrara un nuevo alumno, así que espero que todos se lleven bien con su nuevo compañero – dijo sorprendiendo a todos en la clase ya que llevaban un tiempo de iniciadas las clases y era raro por no decir casi imposible que alguien entrara así a ese instituto; pero los chicos pensaban si sería un rival más o una mujer y las chicas se preguntaban si era mujer o algún chico y si era chico si era guapo - ¡bien ya puedes entrar! – dijo y abriendo la puerta entro un chico alto, bastante fornido ya que la ropa que llevaba era algo holgada como un dogi de entrenamiento, con un pelo de color negro profundo en punta, a lo que las chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas ya que quien había entrado era un chico muy apuesto y musculoso – bien, como pueden ver su compañero no porta el uniforme de la escuela ya que es su primer día, así que al final asignare a uno de ustedes para que lo acompañe y le muestre donde lo puede conseguir, ¡ahora por favor preséntate, Gohan! – le pidió a su nuevo alumno.

Gohan: ¡mucho gusto mi nombre es Son Gohan! Es un placer estar con ustedes – dijo nervioso y agachando la cabeza, a lo que todas las chicas se emocionaron más al ver que aquel chico era tan respetuoso y lindo.

Alumna 1: ¡Gohan! ¿Cómo es que pudiste entrar a la escuela después de iniciadas las clases? – pregunto adelantándose a todas sus compañeras.

Profesor: ¡en su hoja de datos dice que Gohan saco un puntaje perfecto en el examen que realizo para ingresar aquí! Así que es un estudiante muy aplicado, espero que todos sigan su ejemplo y mejoren aún más de lo que son ahora – cosa que sorprendió a todos y todas, los chicos pensando que era un presumido al ser guapo e inteligente y las chicas lo mismo pero gustándoles aún más diciendo que perfecto, guapo e inteligente – bien Gohan, pasa y toma asiento en donde encuentres un lugar – a lo que todas las chicas comenzaron a moverse en sus pupitres para que Gohan se sentara junto a ellas.

Alumnas: ¡Gohan! Siéntate junto a mí – todo ese escándalo avergonzaba un poco a Gohan ya que nunca había sido tan atacado por preguntas e invitaciones, a lo que decidió sentarse junto a un chico que estaba sereno viendolo directamente.

Gohan: ¡hola! ¿Podría sentarme aquí? – le pregunto al chico que lo miraba con serenidad.

Kiba: ¡claro es un gusto Gohan! Siéntate mi nombre es Kiba – dijo amistosamente y ambos dándose un saludo.

Gohan: _así que él es un demonio, seguro está relacionado con los demás que puedo sentir en la escuela, si me acerco a él podría saber más sobre este mundo y las 3 facciones _ – pensaba Gohan mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Kiba, mientras las chicas los volteaban a ver diciendo que ahora había dos príncipes.

Pasando el día y acabando las clases el profesor detuvo a los alumnos antes de que se movieran de sus asientos.

Profesor: bueno como dije al principio asignare a uno de ustedes para que ayude a Gohan con su uniforme y de paso le preste su cuaderno para que se ponga al corriente, mmm ¡serás tú Kiba ya que veo que se llevaba bien Gohan y tú! – dijo ordenándole a su alumno.

Kiba: ¡está bien profesor con mucho gusto!

Profesor: ya pueden retirarse – dijo saliendo el salón.

Gohan: Bien Kiba, ¿podemos ir a donde conseguir mi uniforme? – le pregunto alegre a su compañero.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse de su asiento fueron rodeados por todas las chicas de la clase.

Alumna 1: ¿Gohan en dónde vives?

Alumna 2: ¿tienes novia?

Alumna 3: ¿Cuánto mides Gohan?

Alumna 4: ¿practicas artes marciales?

Alumna 5: ¿puedo acompañarlos por tu uniforme Gohan?

Siendo bombardeado por preguntas cosa que lo dejo pasmado y muy nervioso.

Kiba: jaja vamos chicas, dejen respirar al pobre de Gohan, todos podemos ir juntos si quieren – dijo tranquilizando un poco a las chicas.

Gohan: ¡está bien por mí no hay problema! – decía aun estando nervioso por todas esas preguntas.

Todos saliendo de la escuela y dirigiéndose a donde Gohan conseguiría su uniforme, mientra las chicas lo bombardeaban de preguntas, las cuales Gohan apenado respondía. Después de que todas las chicas se fueron Kiba se quedó con Gohan platicando un poco en lo que llegaban a un punto en el cual ambos quedarían a una distancia razonable de sus propias casas.

Gohan: ¡gracias por acompañarme por mi uniforme! Y tambien por ayudarme con las chicas jejeje no sabía que decir – dijo riéndose mientras recordaba como las chicas lo bombardeaban de una pregunta tras otra.

Kiba: ¡no es nada! Es mi deber como tu compañero, además de que el profesor me asigno para ayudarte, por cierto toma aquí tienes todos los apuntes que hemos hecho en lo que llevamos del curso.

Gohan: muchas gracias.

Kiba: bueno con tu permiso me retiro, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Gohan: claro, hasta mañana _hmmm como le hare para que me cuente sobre los demonios o poder sacar información acerca de todo_ \- se puso a pensar mientras regresaba a su casa.

 **Club del ocultismo**

Rias: bienvenido Kiba, dime ¿por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? – pregunto sabiendo que Kiba no se demoraria a menos que sea algo importante o tuviera alguna información importante.

Kiba: lo siento presidenta, solo estaba acompañando a un nuevo compañero a que consiga su uniforme como me lo pidió el profesor.

Rias: ¿nuevo compañero?

Kiba: ¡sí! Hoy mismo se acaba de unir a mi grupo, ¿por qué lo pregunta presidenta?

Rias: ¡por nada!, solo que desde la semana pasada, justo después de aquel incidente con esa presencia, mi hermano me ordeno que investigara todo lo posible al respecto.

Kiba: ¡entiendo! Gohan ciertamente es muy inteligente, él pasó el examen de aceptación con calificación perfecta.

Rias: Kiba ¿podrias decirme si sentiste alguna presencia extraña en él, perteneciente a alguna de las 3 facciones o si es un humano común y corriente?

Kiba: ¡pues a decir verdad no sentí ninguna energía de alguna de las 3 facciones proveniente de él, lo que si es que dijo que practica artes marciales.

Rias: es algo raro en cierto punto, un chico inteligente y que hace ejercicio físico.

Kiba: ¡ya veo! entonces ¿quiere decir que Gohan podría ser el causante de eso?

Rias: no lo creo, si lo que dices es cierto entonces solamente es un humano dotado de capacidades como un genio, pero no sería capaz de tener una presencia como la que sentimos el otro día.

Kiba: ¡entonces! ¿No quiere que haga nada presidenta?

Rias: ¡solo mantenlo vigilado por si acaso! Pero por ahora lo que más me preocupa es issei que dijo que conoció a una monja perteneciente a los exorcistas y ángeles caídos.

Kiba: ¡entiendo! Solo me mantendré cerca de Gohan y le avisare si noto algo extraño en él.

Rias: por favor.

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 2 del fic, no soy bueno haciendo avances así que no los hare, para no matar la emoción.**


	3. Chapter 3 entrada y descubrimiento

**Bueno aquí traigo el 3 capítulo del fic, por cierto el anterior capitulo sé que no fue muy interesante por todo lo de los papeleos y esas cosas, pero no todo pueden ser peleas, bromas y diversión un toque de aburrimiento le da el sazón necesario a una historia.**

 **Saluditos saludines:**

 **Para mí el hater anónimo: espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Victor0606: no lo sé, aun no tengo idea de cómo meter el pack de Bulma, y mis bromas me encantan, espero que los diviertan.**

 **Nahuel durandal: de hecho esa es la razón de que quise escribir este crossover, porque hay muchos fics de esto pero no todos son completamente interesantes, o los avanzan tan rápido y absurdamente que no tiene gracia.**

 **Alucard77: gracias por ver mi fic, aunque realmente algunos de tus mensajes no los entiendo del todo ¿? No quisiera que te ofendas, pero en algunos la escritura me confunde (solo en estos reviews porque no me pones comas o revuelves una que otra palabra y pierdo todo el sentido de la oración, en tus fis si se entienden las ideas)**

 **Anónimo que no pidió nada al igual que ninguno de los demás pero yolo: ¿Qué tiene de malo la gramática? pensé que estaba bien escrito, y es como puedo expresar las emociones que trato de plasmar en la historia, bueno ya jeje si puedes responderme, para tratar de mejorar seria de mucha ayuda.**

 **Pa mi otro hater: yo sé que no soy Gohan, y es alguien que me cae muy bien de mis o mi pj favorito de DBZ, y lo de Bulma pues es porque yo quiero hacerlo y como es un fic yo puedo hacer o no hacer lo que se me antoje :v**

 **Lozato: me hacer sentir como un hatch-jack que obtiene poder del odio y pensamientos malos hacia los saiyan :v**

 **Brian750: no entendí tu 3 oración viejo :v**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 3 entrada y descubrimiento**

 **Escuela Kuoh**

Gohan estaba llegando a su salón de clases listo para iniciar con su 2 ° día de escuela, todos estaban llegando, Gohan se sentó en el mismo sitio que el día anterior y las chicas lo tenían rodeado hablando con él, cuando llego el profesor, empezaron las clases hasta que fuera la hora del almuerzo, en el cual Kiba y Gohan salieron para que Gohan conociera toda la escuela mientras las chicas los seguían de cerca, cuando acabo el desayuno el profesor regreso con una hoja en su mano y una expresión de rareza en su cara.

Profesor: ¡bien, esto es una sorpresa para todos! ya que justo el día de ayer Gohan se unió a nuestro grupo! Bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que tendrán nuevamente 2 nuevos compañeros que se unirán al grupo, bien ¡pasen por favor y preséntense! – dijo mientras dos personas entraban al salón, y todos los alumnos se sorprendían porque ahora no solo Gohan sino también 2 personas más iban a integrarse al grupo cuando ya lleva tiempo de iniciado el curso.

Ambas estaban cubiertas por túnicas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo y rostros.

Profesor: ¡vamos! Quítense eso y preséntense – dijo el profesor a las dos personas que serían sus alumnos nuevos.

Cuando estas se quitaron sus túnicas mostraron ser dos chicas una de ellas siendo una linda chica de cabello castaño claro amarrado en dos coletas y con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, y la otra persona siendo una hermosa joven de cabello corto color azul y un mechón verde que le llega hasta la nariz, con ojos dorados como el oro, con un cuerpo perfectamente estructurado, y portando lo que parecía ser una cruz gigante en su espalda que estaba envuelta en vendas.

Irina: ¡mucho gusto a todos! Yo soy Irina Shidou y ella es mi amiga Xenovia, espero llevarme bien con todos, así que por favor Dios mío bendice a todos estos compañeros míos y dame tu bendición para que nos llevemos bien entre todos – dijo con una sonrisa y tomando un crucifijo que tenía en su cuello para mirar hacia arriba y rezar.

Gohan: ¿te encuentras bien Kiba? – dijo al mirar como su amigo se tomaba la cabeza y expresaba una cara de dolor.

Kiba: si, no te preocupes Gohan – dijo retomando su postura pero mirando muy seriamente a las dos chicas frente a él y lo que tenía en la espalda una de ellas.

Gohan: ¿ _será que al ser un demonio se vio afectado al ver esa cruz en Irina? ¿Cómo los vampiros? _ \- se preguntaba Gohan mientras veía a las chicas que se estaban presentando.

Xenovia: Mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta ¡espero llevarme bien con todos! – dijo con una cara seria mirando a todos.

Gohan: _esa chica parece ser bastante seria, por la forma en que se presentó_ – pensó Gohan mirando a Xenovia.

Repentinamente todos los chicos empezaron a gritar como locos y a preguntarles si tenían novio o si pertenecían a alguna escuela o convento por los crucifijos que portaban, a lo cual Irina fue la que respondió las preguntas.

Profesor: ¡bien pueden tomar asiento en donde gusten! – dijo como si sintiera un Deja vú al decir eso, y todos los chicos empezaron a moverse de sus pupitres haciendo espacio para que se sentaran junto a ellos.

Xenova e Irina estaban caminando si fijarse en nadie, llegando hasta el final y sentándose en donde estaba una chica al lado de Gohan, cuando pasaron junto a Gohan, Xenovia solo pudo darle una mirada de reojo.

Gohan: ¿ _habrá sido mi imaginación o la señorita Xenovia me miro como si me estuviera inspeccionando?_ \- pensó Gohan volteando a ver en donde se sentaron Xenovia e Irina, cuando estas se percataron Irina solo pudo voltear y brindarle una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Gohan.

Gohan: _parece ser que ellas tienen que ver con las 3 facciones y como dijo Azazel vienen por algún asunto conmigo _ – pensaba analizando la situación.

Kiba solamente se encontraba mirando seriamente a las dos chicas que se sentaron en la butaca del lado de Gohan.

Gohan: _siento como la energía de Kiba se está alterando mientras las mira fijamente, entonces es casi seguro que tienen que ver con las 3 facciones, pero no siento ninguna presencia maligna en ellas, aunque ciertamente son más poderosas que un humano normal e incluso más que Kiba y algunos de los demonios que se encuentran en esta escuela, bien tengo que estar al tanto de todos ellos para saber que pasa_ \- pensó mientras volvía su mirada al pizarrón.

Profesor: ¡bien al final igual que con Gohan! asignare a alguien para que le entregue sus apuntes a Xenovia e Irina ya que ellas ya tienen el uniforme, mmm bien quien le entregara sus apuntes a las dos será Gohan y kiba, espero que ya tengas los apuntes Gohan.

Gohan: ¡claro profesor! Los copie todos ayer mismo _esto parece como si fuera un deja-vú y todavía incluyendo que es con gente relacionada a las 3 facciones lo hace más raro aún _ \- pensó con algo de nerviosismo.

Profesor: ¡chicas solo para que sepan! El joven Gohan al igual que ustedes es un estudiante nuevo que se acaba de unir el día de ayer.

Irina: ¡vaya! Que coincidencia, ¡espero nos llevemos bien Gohan! – dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Después de eso, continuaron las clases, pero con un Kiba muy distraído y que se veía enojado, un Gohan que estaba pensando muchas cosas, y Xenovia e Irina mirando de reojo a Gohan de momentos.

Cuando se terminaron las clases.

Xenovia: ¡podrían prestarnos sus apuntes! - dijo autoritariamente a Gohan.

Gohan: ¡claro! Aquí tienes los míos ¡señorita Xenovia! - dijo Gohan algo nervioso pero manteniendo la calma ante Xenovia.

Irina: Kiba, entonces tú ¿podrías prestarme los tuyos? – dijo acercándose a Kiba.

Kiba: ¡lo siento! Pero ya se los prometí a alguien más, si me disculpan tengo que irme – dijo secamente Kiba.

Gohan: ¿te acompaño Kiba? – pregunto para ver si podía ayudarlo en algo.

Kiba: ¡lo siento Gohan! Pero es un asunto personal - dijo marchándose del lugar.

Gohan: ¡está bien! Bueno con su permiso ¡Señorita Xenovia, Señorita Irina! Yo también me retiro _lamento usarlas de chivo expiatorio, pero no sé qué haría si me vuelven a acorralar todas las chicas_.

Xenovia: _ese chico Kiba, es un demonio del clan Gremory, ¿me pregunto qué cosa hace alguien que es buscado por la iglesia, y nos encomendaron llevar hace con los demonios? ¡Espera! ¿Puede que él sea un demonio y quieren que lo exterminemos? No, de ser así no nos pedirían que lo llevemos, a menos que solo quieran su cadáver, pero eso tampoco sería algo lógico ya que si es algún demonio tan importante como para que se nos pida llevarlo sería absurdo que nosotras incluso con las Excalibur podamos derrotarlo, ¿entonces que querrán nuestros líderes con él? Ahh no lo entiendo, como sea lo vigilaremos y nos acercaremos a él como se nos ordenó, pero ¿y si él se da cuenta de nuestras intenciones? Ahh que haremos, por favor dios mándanos alguna señal sobre qué hacer _ – pensaba Xenovia mientras miraba por donde se empezaba a ir Gohan.

Irina: _Xenovia, no sé qué estás pensando, pero tienes que relajarte un poco _ \- pensaba al ver a su amiga pensando demasiado y con una cara de confusión esperando un milagro.

Irina: ¡bueno ya conocemos a aquel chico como nos lo dijeron estaría en esta escuela! Solo tenemos que estar atentas a él y aprender todo lo que podamos, después lo podemos llevar a una iglesia como nos dijeron - decía sutilmente a su amiga.

Xenovia: Bueno tienes razón, por ahora – fue interrumpida cuando ambas fueron rodeadas por, todos sus compañeros.

Alumno 1: ¿tienen novi.. – fue golpeado por una compañera.

Alumno 2: ¿no quieren ir al karao.. –golpeado por otra compañera.

Alumno 3: ¿no quisieran ir al ci… - fue golpeado y sacado del todo el círculo.

Así siguieron unos cuantos segundos, los chicos intentando acercarse y preguntarles a las chicas todo lo que ellos quisieran, pero siendo golpeados y noqueados, siendo excluidos totalmente de la barulla e interrogatorio hacía las chicas.

Alumna 1: ¡vámonos chicas tenemos que hablar con Xenovia e Irina en otra parte donde no estén los molestos chicos!

Alumna 2: ¡muy bien! Ahora vamos todas juntas al karaoke.

Alumnas: ¡sí! ¡Vamos Xenovia, Irina!

Xenovia: ¿Qué? Pero nosotras tenemos otras cosas que hacer y copiar los apuntes.

Alumna 1: ¡vamos, vamos, sin escusas! Todas nos divertiremos.

Entonces casi arrastrando a las chicas todas se dirigieron hacia algún karaoke, mientras que en el camino les preguntaban todo sobre ellas.

 **Norte**

¿?: Parece, que es lo que pensaba, tenemos que hablar con las 3 facciones.

¿?: ¿Nos dirigiremos hacia Japón al igual que ellos lo están haciendo?

¿?: Parece que sí, ¡prepara todo!

 **Club del ocultismo**

Rias: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dos miembros de la iglesia están en nuestro territorio? Y peor ¿entraron en tu salón?

Kiba: ¡si, presidenta! ¡Además parece ser que poseen espadas sagradas! ¡Excaliburs! – le reportó a su rey estando en un estado de furia apenas controlable.

Rias: ¿Excalibur? ¡Esto es algo grave!, seguro que la iglesia las envió para terminar con nosotros, tenemos que avisar a Sona para que también estén atentos y hagamos algo al respecto.

Kiba: ¡por favor presidenta! ¡Déjeme encargarme de ellas yo mismo!

Rias: ¡no puedo hacer eso Yuto! ¡Eres mi preciado sirviente! No puedo dejar que te enfrentes tu solo, aunque se trate de tu venganza – dijo seria y preocupada por su esclavo.

Kiba: ¡pero presidenta!

Rias: ¡lo lamento Yuuto! Por ahora no haremos ningún movimiento, esperaremos a saber las intenciones de la iglesia.

Kiba: como ordene, Presidenta – contesto con pesar y rabia.

Cuando terminaron su conversación llego aquel chico de cabello castaño y muy pervertido.

Issei: ¡presidenta, Asia fue secuestrada por Yuma! Tenemos que rescatarla

Rias: ¡Issei, te dije que te alejaras de esa monja!

Issei: ¡presidenta por favor tenemos que ayudar a Asia! ¡Está en peligro! Si no hacemos nada Yuma la matara.

Rias: ¡Issei no es omento de preocuparse por alguien que ni siquiera es de nuestra facción! Los asuntos de la iglesia no nos conciernen a nosotros Issei.

Issei: ¡pero, si no la ayudamos, seguro que ella morirá!

Rias: ¡lo siento Issei, pero no y te prohíbo que salgas hacia algún lado!

Issei: ¡presidenta, si usted no me apoya! ¡Entonces ya no quiero pertenecer al clan Gremory!

Rias: ¡Issei por favor entiende, no quiero que salgas lastimado!

Issei: ¡presidenta, por favor!

Rias: ¡lo siento Issei! – dijo retirándose hacia algún lugar junto a Akeno.

Cando se retiró Rias y Akeno, Issei también se dirigió hacia la salida, siendo detenido por sus compañeros que seguían en el lugar.

Issei: déjenme pasar, Kiba, Koneko. ¿Planean detenerme también ustedes?

Kiba: te equivocas Issei, nosotros te ayudaremos, además también necesito descargar algo de furia.

Koneko: también iremos contigo Issei, no podemos dejar a un amigo cuando necesita ayuda.

Issei: chicos, ¡bien, entonces en marcha!

Todos dirigiéndose hacia el sitio en que tenían secuestrada a Asia la cual era una iglesia abandonada, base de algunos ángeles caídos.

Cuando llegaron por la entrada principal entraron notando que había muchos enemigos, dentro del lugar.

Kiba: ¡Issei sigue, nosotros nos encargaremos!

Koneko: ¡tranquilo, estaremos bien!

Issei: ¡chicos, muchas gracias! Les prometo que regresare con Asia sana y salva.

En otro lado por la parte trasera de la iglesia abandonada se encontraban llegando Rias y Akeno.

Ángel caído 1: vaya sean bienvenidas, clan Gremory.

Ángel caído 2: lo lamento pero no pasaran de este lugar, aquí será su final, hasta que Raynare, consiga la Sacred Gear de la chica rubia.

Akeno: ¡vaya, vaya! Así que nos tendieron una emboscada.

Rias: lamento decirles que el final no será para nosotros, señores ángeles caídos – dijo creando una esfera de energía color carmesí con negro.

Ángel caído 3: ¡esto es imposible! Como tienes tanto poder, yo me largo de aquí.

Rias: ¡Akeno! – dijo rápidamente a lo que su reina invoco un rayo mágico con el que calcino a la ángel caído.

Rias: ¡bien parece que es su turno! Señores ángeles caídos – dijo lanzándoles una gran energía con la cual destruyo a los ángeles caídos.

 **Mercado**

Gohan se encontraba comprando una gran cantidad de víveres.

Gohan: _parece que hay un enfrentamiento entre demonios y ángeles caídos en un edificio a 1 kilómetro de aquí, me pregunto si debería de ir a inspeccionar o dejarlo por alto_ \- pero al sentir mejor las energías noto que una de esas energías pertenecía a su compañero Kiba – _así que Kiba está peleando ahí, tengo que ayudarlo, si lo hago talvez me cuente sobre lo que quiero preguntarle, pero que estoy diciendo, debo ayudarlo porque es mi amigo y compañero de clase_ \- dijo mientras desaparecía sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se dirigía al lugar de la pelea.

 **En la iglesia**

Cuando Issei llegó al sitio en que se encontraba Asia, noto que esta estaba encadenada en una especie de cruz de piedra y Yuma es encontraba riéndose al ver la escena.

Raynare: ¡lo lamento Issei! Parece que llegaste demasiado tarde.

Issei: ¿Qué le hiciste a Asia?

Raynare: solo le extraje su Sacred Gear, ¡y por esto ella murió! jajajajaja – contesto mientras se ponía unos anillos que salieron de Asia.

Issei: ¡maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Asia? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a Asia; pero fue interrumpido de su camino por una lanza de luz que le atravesó el pecho - ¡rayos! Me descuidé, no puedo creer que voy a morir aquí así de fácil y patético.

Raynare: ¡ahora es tu turno de morir! ¡Issei!

 **Con Rias**

Rias: ¡Akeno! Rápido siento que le pasó algo a Issei, siento que nuestro lazo se está debilitando, ¡tenemos que llegar pronto!,

Apresurándose y cuando llegaron solo pudieron notar a Raynare riéndose con una Asia encadenada en una cruz, pero lo que le importo fue ver a Issei desangrándose en el suelo con un agujero en el estómago.

Rias: ¡maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi preciado esclavo? – sacando una enorme aura de energía a su alrededor denotando todo su enfado.

Raynare: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué diablos tienes ese poder? _Tengo que huir, de lo contrario es seguro que me va a matar _ \- sacando sus alas y emprendiendo vuelo, pero no fue capaz de huir ya que fue alcanzada por el poder de Rias destruyéndola en el acto y solo quedando un par de anillos cayendo al suelo.

 **Entrada de la iglesia con Kiba**

Kiba y Koneko estaban luchando contra todos los enemigos que tenían enfrente de ellos, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando en la entrada apareció una silueta humana y con algo que parecía bolsas en sus manos.

Kiba: ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto poniéndose en guardia contra los enemigos que estaban y aquella silueta que apareció repentinamente.

Gohan: ¡tranquilo Kiba! Estoy de tu lado, solo vengo a ayudar – dijo mientras dejaba sus bolsas en el suelo.

Kiba: ¡esa voz! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Puede ser muy peligroso ¡Gohan!

Gohan: ¡tranquilo! Como dije los vine a ayudar, ya que no puedo dejar a un amigo que está en problemas.

Kiba: ¡pero esto puede ser muy peligroso para alguien como tú! - pero vio interrumpidas sus palabras cuando vio a Gohan desaparecer y todos los enemigos caer al suelo - _¿pero cómo? ¡Ni siquiera pude ver sus movimientos!_

Gohan: ¡lo ves! No hay nada por qué preocuparse, bueno supongo que ahora tengo que ayudar al demonio que está más adentro – dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Issei.

Kiba: ¡espera Gohan! Dime ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Qué eres y cómo sabes lo que soy? - pregunto sorprendido por las acciones y palabras de su compañero al cual consideraba una persona normal.

Gohan: ¡después hablaremos Kiba! Ahora tengo que ayudar a tu amigo – apurándose al sentir como la energía del demonio que estaba adentro empezó a disminuir drásticamente.

Cuando llego solo alcanzo a ver como una chica pelirroja asesinaba a una ángel caído de pelo negro.

Gohan: ¿pero qué pasó aquí? – pregunto al ver lo sucedido pero, dándole menor importancia al notar como a sus pies estaba un chico con un agujero en el abdomen desangrándose.

Gohan: _tengo que ayudarlo rápido o morirá_ \- pensó Gohan, mientras se acercaba a Issei hincándose y sacando su bolsa de semillas del ermitaño.

Rias: ¿Quién eres tú? Y que pretendes hacer con mi Issei – preguntó exaltada a Gohan al no conocerlo y preparando una energía grande para desaparecerlo si tocaba a Issei.

Gohan no le prestó atención y alzo la cabeza de Issei sobre su rodilla, metiendo la semilla en su boca.

Rias: ¡aléjate de él! ¡No toques a mi peón! – gritó lanzándole su ataque al igual que Akeno quien al tampoco conocer aquel chico y pensar que era otro ángel caído lo quiso destruir por tocar a su preciado compañero.

Gohan solo se movió con el cuerpo de Issei a un lugar donde no los alcanzara el ataque, y hacerlo comer la semilla que le entrego.

Gohan: _está muy cerca de morir si no logra pasar la semilla no sobrevivirá._

Rias: ¿A dónde se fue ese sujeto con Issei? Issei va a morir si no hacemos algo pronto, ya casi no siento el lazo que nos ata, ¡juro que si Issei muere, no descansare hasta eliminar a ese tipo! – exclamo más enfadada que nunca y también con mucha tristeza en sus palabras.

Kiba: ¡presidenta! ¿Dónde se encuentra Issei y Gohan?

Rias: ¡Yuuto! ¿Así que ese chico es Gohan? – pregunto con furia a su sirviente.

Kiba: ¡así es Presidenta! Pero ¡por qué está tan enfadada? Y en ¿dónde se encuentran Issei y Gohan?– pregunto al no saber la razón del enfado de su rey.

Rias: ¡escucha Yuuto, Issei está a punto de morir, fue atravesado por la lanza de un ángel caído, y Gohan se llevó a Issei sin que nos diera tiempo de poder hacer algún esfuerzo por curarlo! Así que si Issei muere, ¡yo misma me encargare de hacer pagar a Gohan! – explico con furia y preocupación en sus palabras.

Kiba estaba más que impactado, ya que Gohan había dicho que venía a ayudarlos, y lo que su presidenta le decía era completamente opuesto.

Kiba: ¡presidenta! Pido mil disculpas por no haber notado las intenciones de Gohan, por favor perdóneme y deje enmendar mi error, ¡si veo a Gohan yo mismo lo traeré para que lo ejecute, Presidenta! – decía con remordimiento y pena por creer en Gohan y dejar que sucediera lo que estaba pasando.

Todos los del clan Gremory estaban más que furiosos, y decididos a vengarse de Gohan, pero al estar tan enojada Rias no noto que su lazo con Issei se restablecía a la normalidad.

 **Afuera de la iglesia**

Gohan: _bien ahora si puedo hacer que pase la semilla del ermitaño, ¡debo darme prisa!_ \- comenzando por cerrar la boca de Issei y tapándole la nariz para que la pastilla se deslizara dentro de su garganta – _no pasa, supongo que no tengo de otra_ \- pensó Gohan poniendo su mano en la boca de Issei y expulsando una micro ráfaga de aire con ki – _espero no salga lastimado_ \- pensó a no saber si la ráfaga fue lo suficientemente débil para no dañar los órganos internos de Issei pero alcanzar a empujar la semilla hasta su estómago y que hiciera efecto la semilla.

Paso n momento y Gohan observo como la herida de aquel chico sanaba, sintiendo su energía volviendo a la normalidad.

Gohan: _¡qué bien! Funcionó_ , _ahora tengo que despertarlo e ir con Kiba y sus amigos demonios _ \- pensó Gohan para comenzar a darle leves palmadas en la mejilla al chico que acaba de salvar.

Cuando Issei despertó, no sabía que estaba haciendo, hasta que recordó que iba a salvar a Asia y que Yuma lo volvió a apuñalar, pero lo raro es que no había muerto, cuando volteo a ver a su lado, estaba un chico como de su edad, que él pensó que era bastante musculoso y bien parecido.

Issei: _¡aaaaarg que injusto es el mundo! ¿Por qué él tiene que tener todo lo que las chicas buscan? Pero espera yo estaba intentando salvar a Asia_ ¡tú! Dime ¿Quién eres? Acaso ¿eres un ángel caído? – pregunto sacando su guantelete de dragón.

Gohan: ¡no, tranquilízate, no soy ningún ángel caído! A decir verdad te acabo de salvar de que murieras.

Issei: ¿qué? ¡Vaya no está el agujero que me hizo la lanza de Yuma! ¡Pues muchas gracias! Pero dime ¿Cómo lo hiciste para curarme? – empezando a pensar una repugnante imagen de Gohan curándolo al igual que lo hacia Rias.

Gohan: ¡fue con algo que se llama semilla del ermitaño! La cual sano todas tus heridas y te devolvió tus energías – dijo calmadamente al chico que tenía enfrente.

Issei: ¿qué? ¡Es verdad! – dijo mientras abría y cerraba el puño de su guante.

Gohan: ¡bien ya que estás bien supongo que tenemos que ir con Kiba y los que están con él! – dijo con una sonrisa al castaño el cual respondió afirmativamente igual con una sonrisa.

Cuando estaban regresando a donde estaba Rias y los demás, Gohan apareció por el agujero que habían hecho Rias y Akeno, lo que Gohan no esperaba que pasara era que cuando apareció e iba a saludar a los demás estos lo recibieran con una lluvia de ataques.

Gohan: ¿qué? Esperen ¿por qué me atacan? – pregunto esquivando los ataques dirigidos hacia él.

Rias: ¡y aun te atreves a preguntar después de lo que hiciste! - le gritó enojada mientras seguía atacándolo

Akeno: ¡vaya parece que este chico quiere sufrir bastante! – dijo también algo molesta y sacando muchos rayos de sus manos.

Kiba: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Gohan? – le dijo enojado y triste mientras no dejaba de atacarlo con su espada.

Gohan: ¿pero que hice? – pregunto sin saber lo que ellos creían que hizo.

Issei: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todos lo están atacando? – gritó sacando de su trance y dejando de atacar a Gohan.

Rias: ¡Issei! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos abalanzándose sobre Issei.

Issei: ¡también me alegra verla presidenta Rias! – seguido de esto todos se lanzaron hacia Issei, el cual no pudo hacer nada más que caer al suelo mientras era abrazado por todos.

Rias: ¡creí que habías muerto! – todo por culpa de ese maldito Gohan.

Gohan: _¿qué? ¿Acaba de decir que soy un maldito?_ – pensó con una gota de sudor en su nuca al ver la escena frente a él.

Cuando terminaron de llorar e Issei levantándose, este les conto que Gohan lo salvo de morir.

Rias: ¡espera! Si estabas casi muerto ¿no te habrá salvado reencarnándote en algún ángel caído o algo parecido? – mirando aun con algo de enojo a Gohan, el cual solo estaba atónito ante todo lo que pasaba.

Issei: ¡claro que no presidenta, él dijo que me sano con una especie de semilla mágica o algo así! – dijo tratando de recordar la explicación de Gohan.

Rias: ¿no estás mintiendo? – Haciendo que Issei sacara sus alas para confirmarlo – vaya ¡tienes razón! – dijo sorprendida por que Gohan lo curo con alguna semilla mágica o algo así.

Issei: ¡lo ve presidenta! Todo está normal.

Rias: ¡me da gusto saberlo Issei! Pero me sigo preguntando ¿cómo es que una semilla pudo salvarte de la muerte? – preguntó volteando a ver a Gohan.

Gohan el cual ya se había incomodado y decidió ver si había algún otro herido, notando el cuerpo de Asia, decidió bajarlo para poder examinar su cuerpo y hacer algo con y darle un entierro adecuado.

Gohan: _pobre chica, se nota que sufrió bastante antes de morir, ella no merecía la muerte, pero yo le daré mínimo un final adecuado_ \- cargando el cuerpo sin vida de Asia y dispuesto a irse para enterrarla en algún lugar en el que nadie pueda perturbar su descanso eterno.

Issei: ¡espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? – le preguntó demasiado triste al notar que no pudo proteger a Asia.

Gohan: me la llevare para enterrarla – despendio tristemente por la joven que falleció sin ninguna culpa.

Issei: ¡presidenta! ¿Usted no puede hacer algo al respecto? – pregunto con esperanza en que Rias la reencarnara en un demonio.

Rias: ¡si puedo! ¡Puedo reencarnarla en un demonio! ¿Pero yo que gano haciendo eso Issei? ¡Gracias a ella casi te pierdo a ti mi preciado esclavo! – dijo secamente a su peón.

Issei: ¡pero presidenta! Yo le prometí que la protegería a toda costa.

Rias: ¡ahhh! que voy a hacer contigo Issei, bueno tan siquiera es poseedora de una Sacred Gear y me será de utilidad con esa magia curativa que dices que tiene, por favor podrías dejar a la chica en el suelo – le dijo a Gohan calmadamente - ¡Akeno!

Akeno: ¡si presidenta! – respondió entregándole una pieza de ajedrez.

Rias: "Rencarna como demonio .. Y vive para mí.. Te lo ordeno yo tu nueva ama" – dijo mientras introducía aquella pieza de ajedrez en el cuerpo inerte de Asia y esta comenzaba a recobrar la vida y la conciencia.

Gohan: _¡_ C _on que esta es la forma como dijo Azazel que los demonios convierten a los humanos!_ – dijo mientras miraba a la chica rubia volver a la vida.

Issei: ¡Asia, que bueno que estas viva ahora!

Asia: ¡Issei! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Issei: descuida Asia ya estas a salvo – dijo soltando lagrimas mientras abrazaba a la chica rubia.

Rias: ¡Asia, yo te reencarne como demonio así que ahora perteneces a mi familia! Por lo tanto te digo que tendrás que servirme y vivir por y para mí – dijo sonriéndole a su nueva esclava.

Asia: ¿demonio? ¡Entonces morí y resucite como un demonio! Pero está bien porque puedo estar cerca de Issei – dijo soltando una lagrima de tristeza y felicidad al ya no ser humana, pero poder estar junto a Issei.

Gohan al ver que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, decidió retirarse, pero siendo llamado por una voz que lo detuvo por un momento.

Akeno: ¡vaya! ¿A dónde vas a ir? – pregunto con curiosidad y ganas de hablar con el chico para agradecerle junto a todo el clan Gremory por salvar a Issei.

Gohan: ¡pues ya no hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí! Así que tomare mis compras y regresare a mi casa – dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía caminando.

Rias: ¡espera! ¡Tú vienes con nosotros! ¡Tenemos mucho sobre que hablar! Así que por favor acompáñanos – dijo pacíficamente a Gohan para llevarlo al club y hablar sobre todo lo sucedido.

Gohan: ¡lo siento! Pero me tengo que ir ¡otro día podremos hablar con más tranquilidad! – dijo mientras seguía su camino.

Rias: ¿Qué? ¡No, tienes que venir con nosotros en este momento! Hay mucho de lo que quiero preguntarte – dijo sorprendida por lo rápido que Gohan se había negado.

Kiba: ¡Gohan, por favor espera! La presidenta quiere hablar contigo, y yo tengo que ofrecerte una disculpa por haber dudado de tus intenciones – dijo apenado hacia su autoproclamado amigo.

Gohan: ¡podemos hablar otro día Kiba! Te veo mañana en la escuela – dijo retirándose del lugar.

Akeno: ¡pero que chico tan extraño! ¡Normalmente cualquiera habría aceptado el venir con nosotros, sobre todo si es un chico como Issei! Ufufu – dijo riendo al recordar lo pervertido que era Issei y riendo mientras se tapaba su boca con los dedos de su mano.

Rias: ¡Yuuto, mañana quiero que traigas a Gohan al club! - tenemos que hablar con él.

Kiba: ¡si, presidenta!

Rias: ¡y tú Issei, desobedeciste mis órdenes y casi mueres por eso! – dijo con firmeza a su esclavo.

Issei: ¡lo lamento, presidenta, por favor discúlpeme! – dijo mientras se agachaba rápidamente al ver la expresión de su presidenta.

Rias: ¡Issei! ¡Tuve mucho miedo de perderte! ¡No vuelvas a desobedecerme así! - dijo abrazando a su siervo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Issei: _pensé que iba a castigarme, pero fue mejor de lo que pensaba_ ¡lo lamento presidenta, no lo volveré a hacer! – dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo de su líder.

Rias: ¡está bien Issei, me da mucho gusto que lo entiendas! ¡Ahora muéstrame tu trasero! - dijo soltando el abrazo y generar un círculo mágico en la palma de su mano.

Issei: ¿presidenta? ¿Qué quiere hacer con eso? – preguntó algo asustado al interpretar las acciones de su presidenta.

Rias: ¡es obvio, es tu castigo por desobedecerme y preocuparme tanto! Así que recibiras mil azotes - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Issei: ¡pero presidenta, ya dije que lo siento! Además ¿mil azotes con magia, me va a partir en dos presidenta? - decía asustado por lo que iba a recibir.

Rias: ¡lo siento Issei, pero tengo que enseñarte a no desobedecer mis órdenes! Ahora muéstrame tu trasero ¡Issei! – comenzando a tomar vuelo y comenzar a castigar a su sirviente.

Issei: ¡Presidentaaaaaaaaa!

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan: _siento que nuevamente la energía de aquel chico disminuye drásticamente, debe estar en peligro_ – **(un pequeño chiste mío para finalizar)**

 **Bueno hasta aquí queda este capítulo, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo le da cuerda a sus deseos carnales con las fotos de Bulma que guardo secretamente, jajaja no es cierto, como dije no se hacer avances, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4 propuesta

**Bueno aquí está el 4 capítulo del fic.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Maxiguiampieri2012: na pues no sé qué decir :v**

 **Alucard77: oye, oye tranquilo viejo tu comentario está muy directo hacia mí que me parece un insulto.**

 **Blake2020: pues amigo, Gohan es amigo de quien sea :v excepto los malvados.**

 **Victor0606: copy and paste tu saludo :v estoy pensando en cómo sacarlo a relucir para que este chido xD**

 **Lozato: bueno todos sabemos cómo es Gohan xD**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 4 propuesta  
**

 **Ciudad**

Se encuentran dos chicas que parecieran muertas caminando por la ciudad.

Xenovia: ¡Irina, definitivamente la vida escolar de una chica normal es de temer! – decía agotada desde que salió del karaoke.

Irina: si, esos karaokes, deben ser un engaño del diablo, estoy muerta – decía igual de agotada y abrumada por toda la tarde que estuvieron con las chicas de su salón.

Xenovia: ¡Dios! ¿Por qué nos encomendaron ésta misión? – decía mirando al cielo.

Irina: ¿ésta es una prueba de nuestra fe? - decía poniendo sus manos en posición de rezar.

Xenovia: y mañana seguramente será igual con esas compañeras que tenemos – decía totalmente agotada y sintiendo que no podría aguantar.

 **Casa de Gohan**

Gohan se encontraba entrenando como todas las noches en la máquina de gravedad y usando ropa con peso.

Gohan: ¡bien tengo puestas 50 toneladas! Supongo que subiré la gravedad mucho más para que el entrenamiento sea efectivo, bien la voy a elevar a 150 mil veces, es lo mismo que entrena Vegeta normalmente – dijo subiendo la gravedad a lo que decía.

Cuando la máquina empezó a funcionar Gohan estaba preparado en su estado base para entrenar adecuadamente, pero lo que no pensó es que podría soportar la gravedad pero al tener aquellos pesos fue mucha carga para su cuerpo; rápidamente Gohan cayó al piso de la máquina, cada segundo que pasaba era un dolor inmenso para Gohan, empezando a quebrar algunos de sus huesos.

Gohan: ¡maldición, no pensé que al entrenar con peso y gravedad fuera así! Si no apago la maquina podría morir – decía tratando de moverse – diablos no podré cada movimiento que hago es como si rompiera mis huesos, tengo que salvarme – entonces se transformó en supersaiyajin fase 1 y con el movimiento más rápido que pudo realizar se movió a apagar la máquina – rápido necesito una semilla del ermitaño decía moviéndose con mucho dolor hacía donde estaban sus semillas y comiendo una – ¡eso fue muy peligroso, si no me hubiera transformado en supersaiyajín seguramente habría muerto! Debo ser más cuidadoso, ahora solo me quedan 3 semillas del ermitaño gracias a esto; será mejor que empiece con una gravedad menor o incluso quitándome la ropa pesada – así pensó Gohan comenzando a entrenar.

 **3 facciones**

¿?/ ¿?/ ¿?: Así que regresó esa presencia – pensaban con miedo todas las facciones al notar un incremento masivo de energía provenir de algún lugar en cierta ciudad de Japón.

 **Escuela Kouh**

Al día siguiente Gohan estaba en su clase como todos los días, éste estaba platicando con su amigo Kiba y algunas chicas que los rodeaban como siempre.

Xenovia: _¡no parece alguien muy impresionante! ¿Por qué lo querrán nuestros superiores? Y también ¿Por qué se lleva también con ese demonio? Aunque no sólo está ese demonio, hay otro en este mismo salón y varios más en toda la escuela, debo estar alerta_ \- pensaba mientras miraba atentamente a Gohan.

Irina: ¡Xenovia, tienes que ser más discreta! Todos pueden ver que no despegas tu mirada de Gohan-kun – le susurraba a su amiga.

Chicos de la clase: _¡maldición ese maldito, también sedujo a las nuevas! Tenemos que detenerlo_ \- pensaban todos los chicos mirándose entre sí con miradas de complicidad.

Gohan solo estaba tranquilamente hablando con sus amigos pero claramente notando la mirada fija de su compañera de pelo azul y la de sus compañeros llena de instintos asesinos.

Gohan: _¡no sé qué hice, pero no me gusta meterme en problemas!_

Chicos de la clase: ¡oye Gohan! ¿Puedes venir con nosotros un momento? Queremos mostrarte un sitio muy especial – decían con claras intenciones asesinas.

Gohan: _ahhh ¡supongo que no tengo alternativa! Si quiero librarme de ellos será mejor enfrentarlos ya que no se ve que se quieran llevar bien conmigo_ ¡claro chicos! ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – preguntaba tranquilamente.

Chicos: oh tranquilo Gohan, solo vamos a charlar un rato.

Xenovia: _¡estos tipos, es obvio que le quieren hacer algo a Gohan! Tendré que seguirlos para defenderlo si es necesario._

Kiba: _¡vaya pobre Gohan, tan pronto y ya tiene enemigos en nuestra clase! Bueno no creo que le pase nada después de lo de la noche; también tengo que llevarlo al club como me ordenó la Presidenta._

Así todos los chicos se dirigieron hacia atrás del gimnasio para "charlar" todos juntos.

Gohan: ¿Qué me quieren mostrar aquí chicos?

Chicos: ohh nada realmente ¡solamente te enseñaremos a no creerte tanto! – decían todos con unas sonrisas malvadas.

Gohan: ¿pero de qué hablan?

Chicos: ¡bueno tú sabes! No es conveniente para nosotros que seas tan guapo y popular con las chicas, así que nos aseguraremos de que ya no lo seas.

Gohan: ¿y cómo pretenden hacer eso?

Chicos: ¡pero qué tipo tan estúpido! Vamos todos – dijo uno de ellos para todos lanzarse hacia Gohan.

Xenovia: _¡como pensaba, quieren deshacerse de Gohan ya que no soportan sus miserables vidas! Tendré que ayudarlo y después obligarlo a ir con nosotras_ – o eso es lo que pensó cuando vio a todos lanzándose contra Gohan y ella a punto de lanzarse en su ayuda.

Gohan: ¡esto no puede ser! Yo no he hecho nada chicos – decía esquivando a todos sus compañeros.

Chicos: ¡cállate! Maldito roba chicas.

Gohan: ¿roba chicas? Pero yo ni siquiera me he fijado en nadie, ¿Cómo me pueden decir algo así? – les preguntaba esquivándolos a todos sin ninguna dificultad.

Pasaron los minutos y todos los chicos quedaban agotados de intentar golpear a Gohan, y éste solo estaba observándolos tirados en el suelo.

Gohan: ¿ya tuvieron suficiente? Será mejor que no lo vuelvan hacer, ni conmigo ni con nadie más, no es algo que se deba hacer – les decía a sus compañeros derribados de cansancio sermoneándolos.

Xenovia: _¡vaya, ni siquiera está un poco agitado al esquivar a todos esos sujetos! Entonces puede ser que lo quieren para que se una a la iglesia como un apóstol más; bueno parece que no fue necesaria mi ayuda aquí_ \- pero fue interrumpida cuando escucho la voz de alguien.

Kiba: ¡vaya Gohan! Como supuse no sería un problema para ti – dijo acercándose a Gohan.

Gohan: ¡vaya Kiba! No pensé que vendrías ¿regresamos al salón?

Kiba: ¡no, Gohan, de hecho quería preguntarte una cosa!

Gohan: ¿de qué se trata? ¿Es sobre lo de ayer? ¡Pues yo simplemente fui a ayudar a mi amigo que parecía en problemas eso es todo! – dijo tranquilamente sin revelar nada de él.

Kiba: ¡bueno gracias por eso Gohan! Nos ayudaste mucho, pero también quisiera pedirte un favor, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi club después de las clases?

Gohan: ¡pues supongo que no tengo ningún problema! – dijo sin problema alguno.

Xenovia: _¿Qué planea ese demonio con Gohan? ¿Acaso el Clan Gremory de los demonios quiere convertir a Gohan en uno de ellos? ¡Tengo que informar a mis superiores rápidamente!_ – así se retiró rápidamente para informar de lo sucedido.

 **Paraíso**

Miguel: ¡vaya, pero si ese joven Gohan! Parece ser que tiene bastante fuerza, ayer venció a los ángeles caídos sin problemas e incluso escapo de los ataques del Clan Gremory.

 **Iglesia**

Xenovia: ¡sacerdote, tengo que informar que el objetivo de mi misión fue solicitado a visitar a los demonios! Puede que sea una trampa que ellos le tengan preparado, por favor dígame ¿Qué debemos de hacer?

Sacerdote: hay órdenes directas de que vigiles al joven desde las sombras, si hay algún indicio de que lo vayan a atacar o convertir en demonio puedes atacar y traerlo aquí.

Xenovia: ¡está bien! – dijo con una reverencia con sus nuevas órdenes.

 **Escuela Kuoh**

Irina: _¿A dónde habrá ido Xenovia? Se supone que debemos vigilar a Gohan._

Así se pasó el día normalmente.

Kiba: ¡Gohan! ¿Podrías acompañarme? – decía amable a su amigo humano.

Gohan: ¡claro Kiba! Después de todo ya se cavaron las clases, así que no tengo problema alguno.

Irina: _¡esto puede ser malo para la misión! Si quieren convertirlo en demonio tendre que intervenir y llevarlo por la fuerza a la iglesia, seguro Xenovia haría lo mismo._

Gohan y Kiba se dirigían hacia el edificio antiguo de la escuela donde se encuentra el club del ocultismo, fachada para el Clan de demonios Gremory.

Gohan: _¡así que la Señorita Xenovia y la Señorita Irina nos están vigilando! Bueno no importa no se siente que tengan malas intenciones de ninguna de las dos._

Kiba: ¡bien Gohan, es aquí! Por favor ponte cómodo en lo que llega la Presidenta del Club – le dijo invitándolo a un sillón que se encontraba en el cuarto.

Gohan: ¡muchas gracias Kiba! Entonces no hay problema si me siento ¿verdad? – Dijo sentándose preparado para esperar a la Presidenta del club de Kiba – por cierto Kiba, ¿Qué tal esta ese chico de ayer?

Kiba: ¡se encuentra bien Gohan Gracias a ti! Te lo agradezco por parte de él y de la Presidenta del club; ¡así como también te ofrezco una sincera disculpa por dudar en tu intención el día de ayer! – dijo inclinándose en reverencia hacia su amigo.

Gohan: jaja no es nada Kiba ¡para eso somos amigos! Además me siento extraño si haces ese tipo de cosas.

Kiba: ¡ésta bien Gohan! Por cierto ¿te ofrezco alguna taza de té en lo que llega la Presidenta?

Gohan: ¡con mucho gusto! – afirmando que le apetecía algo de beber.

Así pasaron los minutos en lo que estaban llegando los miembros del club uno a uno hasta que llego la presidenta.

Gohan: ¡buenas tardes, señorita presidenta! – dijo al ver entrar a la chica pelirroja y dando una reverencia.

Rias: ¡vaya, parece ser que sabes quién soy, Gohan-kun! – decía yendo a su escritorio.

Issei: _el chico de ayer, ¡pero también es un maldito chico guapo! Que frustrante, no dejare que se acerque a la presidenta_.

Gohan: ¡bueno, en realidad, solo lo supuse ya que usted fue la última en llegar! Y nadie dijo nada hasta que usted llego.

Rias: ¡bueno supongo que tienes razón! Buen trabajo Yuuto trayendo a Gohan-kun al club.

Kiba: solo invite a Gohan, no hay nada del otro mundo.

Rias: está bien Yuuto, ¡bueno Gohan! ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar? Porque primero no nos dejas presentarnos – dijo así presentándose todos los miembros del club – y lo segundo que debes de saber es que nosotros ¡somos demonios! – dijo mientras todos sacaban sus alas.

Akeno: ¡vaya, vaya Gohan-kun no pareces sorprendido! ¿Será que ya los conocías?

Gohan: ¡bueno no es de extrañar después de lo de ayer! Jeje – decía alegremente sin nada de asombro – _además, ya lo sabía de antemano por Azazel._

Rias: entonces eso simplifica más las cosas, dime ¿sabes acerca de las 3 facciones? – pregunto curiosa al ver que Gohan sabía más cosas de ellos que ellos de él.

Gohan: ¡sí, también sé que hay varios demonios más en ésta escuela! – dijo tranquilamente.

Rias: ¡vaya, eso no lo esperaba! Estas muy bien informado Gohan-kun, aunque supongo que no sabes que somos 2 clanes distintos de demonios.

Gohan: ¿clanes? ¿No solo son demonios y ya?

Rias: ¡veras, los demonios nos dividimos, en varias formas! Los hay de raza pura, y los que no; de clase alta, media y baja; y los demonios de clase alta y sangre pura podemos hacer clanes con nuestro apellido, es decir, podemos reclutar personas y reencarnarlas en demonios que estén a nuestro servicio.

Gohan: ¡igual que con Asia-chan! ¿Cierto?

Rias: ¡exacto! Otro ejemplo es Issei que es un demonio de clase baja.

Issei: ¡Presidenta! – decía con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar su dura realidad.

Gohan: y ¿solo pueden convertir a personas con un número limitado de fichas? – pregunto curioso al haber visto la noche anterior como reencarnaban a la rubia.

Rias: ¡veo que eres muy perceptivo Gohan-kun! Así es, los demonios que tenemos el rango suficiente para formar nuestros propios clanes, solo tenemos un número limitado de fichas de ajedrez maldito para conseguir a nuestros sirvientes, así como tal ¡Yo soy el rey, Akeno es mi reina, Yuuto es mi caballero, Koneko es mi torre e Issei es mi peón!

Gohan: entiendo, ¡entonces también tienen diferentes poderes conforme la pieza que ellos representan! ¿Correcto?

Rias: ¡me asombra lo perceptivo que eres Gohan-kun! Estás en lo correcto, bueno supongo que por ahora nosotros ya dijimos bastante de nosotros, ahora dinos ¿Cómo es que pudiste hacer todo lo de ayer? Esquivarnos a todos, vencer a esos ángeles caídos y exorcistas, y curar a Issei milagrosamente.

 **Afuera del edificio**

Se encuentran Xenovia e Irina observando toda la conversación estando ocultas y esperando por si no sale nada mal o pretenden hacer algo con Gohan.

Xenovia: ¡parece ser que quieren convertirlo en demonio!

Irina: ¡y también escuche que venció a ángeles caídos y curo a uno de esos demonios! ¡Espera uno de esos demonios es Issei-kun! ¿Por qué se unió a los malvados demonios? Dios ¿esta es otra prueba que me pusiste para deshacerme de mi descarriado amigo de la infancia?

Xenovia: ¡cálmate Irina, después podemos acabar con esos demonios! Por ahora sigamos observando lo que pasa.

 **Dentro del club**

Gohan: ¡ya suponía que me preguntarían eso! Bueno simplemente diría que es porque he entrenado desde pequeño, así que me es fácil lograr cosas así, con respecto a lo de Issei solamente tuve que usar una semilla del ermitaño para curarlo.

Rias: ¿entrenamiento? ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de exorcista o algo parecido? _¡Los únicos seres humanos que conozco con tales capacidades de superar a los demonios son los exorcistas! Pero Gohan-kun aun así es más fuerte que nosotros para ser capaz de eludir todos nuestros ataques._

Gohan: ¡no, yo solamente soy un humano normal que práctico artes marciales desde temprana edad! No tengo nada que ver con ninguna de las 3 facciones.

Rias: ¡eso es imposible! Un humano normal por más que haya entrenado toda su vida no debería ser capaz de hacer algo así, por favor no nos mientas y ¿dime que eres?

Gohan: ¡pues no tengo idea de que más decirle ya que esa es la verdad! Pero solo diré que, ¡no tiene verdadero conocimiento sobre las capacidades de un humano Señorita Presidenta Rias!

Rias: ¿Qué no tengo conocimiento sobre la capacidad de un humano? ¿a qué te refieres? ¡Para mí, los demonios y cualquiera de las demás facciones los humanos son seres inferiores en poder a cualquiera de nosotros!

Gohan: ¡se equivoca, Señorita Rias! Para ponerle algún ejemplo, yo mismo podría deshacerme de todos ustedes sin ninguna dificultad, gracias a mi entrenamiento.

Akeno: ¡vaya, vaya Gohan-kun! Pareces muy confiado en tus palabras – decía sacando unos pequeños rayos de su mano.

Rias: ¿Cómo éstas tan seguro de eso? – preguntaba algo hostigada por el comentario del chico.

Gohan: ¡porque puedo sentir su poder! Y tengo que decirles que es inferior al mío.

Rias: ¡pareces muy confiado de lo que dices! ¿Pero cómo podríamos creerte?

Gohan: ¡solamente les pido que crean! Aunque si quieren alguna demostración no tengo ningún problema en ello.

Rias: ¡bueno no es necesario! Eso lo podríamos comprobar otro día, ahora dime ¿Qué son esas semillas del ermitaño que mencionaste?

Gohan: ¡pues, digamos que son semillas mágicas capaces de curar cualquier herida y restaurar las energías de quien las come!

Akeno: ¡vaya Presidenta! Suenan exactamente igual a las lágrimas de fénix.

Rias: ¡si tienes razón Akeno! ¿Nos dejarías ver esas semillas Gohan-kun? – le pidió amablemente para examinarlas.

Gohan: ¡claro, solo que no les hagan nada! Son muy especiales y no tengo más de ellas – dijo prestándole a Rias el saco con sus 3 semillas restantes.

Rias y Akeno sacaron las 3 semillas de la bolsita y se pusieron a examinarlas.

Rias: ¡estas semillas no parecen más que simples habas! – dijo después de examinar las semillas y no notar nada diferente a una haba común.

Gohan: ¡se pueden parecer, pero son muy especiales! Como les dije pueden curar cualquier herida y restaurar la energía.

Rias: ¡bueno si es verdad! Entonces esas semillas son igual de útiles que las lágrimas de fénix - dijo devolviendo el saco y semillas a Gohan.

 **Fuera del edificio**

Xenovia: ¡increíble, creo que ya sé por qué quieren conocerlo nuestros líderes! Tiene muchas cosas especiales y extrañas en él.

Irina: ¡tienes razón Xenovia! Tenemos que evitar que se una a esos demonios y llevarlo por el camino de nuestro señor – decía orando por lo que deseaba y su misión.

 **Club**

Rias: ¡bueno está bien Gohan-kun! Supongo que ya debes suponer para que te llame aquí ¿o me equivoco? – dijo insinuando que Gohan sabía que ella lo quería poseer.

Gohan: ¡si, lo entendí desde que me invitó Kiba!

Rias: bueno entonces eso simplifica más las cosas, entonces ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres unirte a mi familia, ser reencarnado como demonio y servirme por la eternidad? – decía con una sonrisa.

Gohan: ¡lo lamento! Así como sabía sus intenciones también tome mi decisión, ¡me temo que no me uniré a su clan Señorita Rias! – dijo tranquilamente.

Rias: _¿queeeeeeee? ¿Cómo se atreve a rechazarme? Nadie nunca lo ha hecho, ¿acaso ni siquiera le intereso como mujer?_ **(¬7u7 pensamientos falsos inventados por mí)** _¡es la primera vez que alguien me rechaza! Este chico es especial, si logro que sea mío podría cumplir mi sueño de evitar a Raizer y ser amada por quien soy y no por mi apellido_ ¿Por qué no quieres unirte Gohan-kun? ¡Si te unes podrías tener todos los beneficios de un demonio; fuerza, inmortalidad, juventud, y podrías hacer lo que tú quieras! Como el caso de Issei que quiere crear su propio harem.

Gohan: ¡lo siento Señorita Rias! No me interesa nada de eso, si quiero ser más fuerte basta con que entrene bastante, la inmortalidad no me interesa _aparte de que podría obtenerla con las Esferas del Dragón si estuviera en mi mundo ,_ y no tengo ningún deseo de ese tipo como el de Issei; lo lamento pero no me interesa su oferta.

 **Fuera del club**

Xenovia: ¡excelente Gohan, no te dejes engañar por esos demonios!

Irina: ¡perfecto Xenovia, así no tenemos que preocuparnos que se vaya por el mal camino como esos malvados demonios!

Xenovia: ¡tienes razón Irina! Ahora solo esperemos para poder llevarlo a una iglesia.

 **Club**

Rias: ¡bueno Gohan-kun! Recuerda que seguiré insistiendo hasta que al fin accedas a ser parte de mí familia.

Gohan: ¡está bien, Señorita Rias! Si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro a mi casa – pero antes de que pudiera levantarse algo lo interrumpió.

Rias: ¿un círculo mágico? – dijo viendo como aparecía un círculo con el símbolo del clan Gremory pero de color blanco.

Del círculo salió una mujer bastante bella de pelo plateado y vestida de mucama.

Rias: Grayfia, ¿Onii-sama tiene algo que decirme o porque apareces de repente?

Grayfia: ¡vengo para avisarle Rias-sama que Raizer-sama viene para acá!

Rias: ¿Raizer? ¿Y para que viene a este lugar y en éste momento?

Repentinamente apareció otro círculo mágico interrumpiendo las palabras de Rias y de éste salió una voz.

Raizer: ¡yo puedo responder eso Rias! – dijo apareciendo de entre las llamas un sujeto de ropa elegante, cabello rubio y mirada maligna.

Rias: ¡Raizer! ¿A qué has venido?

Raizer: ¡que cruel eres Rias! No deberías tratar así a tu prometido – decía simulando sentirse ofendido e impresionando a varias personas que estaban.

Issei: ¿prometido? ¿De qué está hablando éste sujeto Akeno-san?

Grayfia: yo responderé eso, ¡Raizer Fénix-sama es el prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory, Rias Gremory-sama! – dijo calmadamente, esto dejo totalmente en shock al chico de cabello castaño.

Issei: ¡presidenta! ¿Eso es mentira cierto? ¡Tiene que ser una mentira! –decía en shock al recibir esa noticia.

Rias: ¡Raizer, yo nunca he dicho que soy tu prometida! También te he dicho que jamás me casare contigo – decía enojada por lo que estaba pasando.

Raizer: lamento informarte esto Rias, pero ¡los planes se han adelantado! Tú vendrás conmigo al inframundo y anunciaremos nuestra boda para casarnos lo más pronto posible.

Rias: ¡eso es una mentira Raizer! El acuerdo también decía que sería libre hasta graduarme de la universidad – decía furiosa por las palabras del fénix.

Grayfia: ¡Rias-sama, Raizer-sama tiene razón! Es una decisión de sus padres y de su hermano Sirzechs-sama.

Rias: ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Yo no he decidido casarme aun, y menos con Raizer.

Raizer: ¡parece que no estás enterada Rias! Pero desde lo ocurrido hace poco con esa presencia, todas las facciones han estado reuniendo a todos sus miembros en Japón, lo que significa, ¡que en cualquier momento podría estallar una nueva Guerra entre las facciones! – decía mirando seriamente a Rias.

Rias: ¡eso no puede estar pasando! ¿Una guerra? – decía incrédulamente.

Raizer: así es Rias, ¡nuestros padres como Sirzechs-sama decidieron que lo mejor sería casarnos lo más pronto posible por ésta guerra que podría estallar en cualquier momento!

 **Fuera del edificio**

Xenovia: ¿otro demonio? Y aun peor es Fénix el ave inmortal.

Irina: ¡esto puede ser malo Xenovia! Pero debemos seguir observando.

Xenovia: si, solo entraremos si quieren hacer daño a Gohan, después de todo es nuestra misión y los asuntos de los demonios no nos incumben si no repercuten con nosotros.

 **Club**

Gohan: ¡disculpen! ¿Por qué la Señorita Rias se tiene que casar con ese sujeto llamado Raizer?

Raizer: ¿quién es él Rias? No conozco que tengas otro esclavo a parte de los presentes.

Rias: ¡solo, es alguien que me gustaría que fuera parte de mi clan!

Raizer: entiendo, ¡oye humano, no interrumpas en los asuntos que no te incumben!

Gohan: ¡pero, al parecer a la Señorita Rias no le agrada la idea de casarse contigo! Así que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras observo a una damisela en peligro o forzada a hacer algo contra su voluntad – esto saco un leve sonrojo de Rias porque a pesar de no estar relacionados por nada él la está apoyando y tratando de defender.

Rizer: ¡maldito! Rias, me temo que no podrás integrar a ese humano en tu clan porque lo quemare ahora mismo – decía furioso y sacando flamas de sus manos.

Rias: ¡detente Raizer, no me casare contigo ni te perdonare si te atreves a lastimar a Goha-kun que no tiene nada que ver con esto!

Raizer: ¡no importa lo que tu desees Rias, el arreglo ya está hecho! Nos vamos a casar te guste o no – dijo apunto de encender su aura de fuego.

Grayfia: ¡deténganse! Sirzechs-sama sabía que pasaría esto por lo que me ordenó darle una última alternativa para hacer su voluntad, ¡un Rating Game!

Raizer: ya veo, ¿Rias por curiosidad estos son todos tus esclavos?

Rias: y ¿Qué si lo son?

Tras esto Raizer invoco un círculo con su emblema saliendo de él 15 chicas.

Raizer: ¡éstas son mis piezas, yo tengo un equipo completo!

Issei: ¿Rating Game?

Akeno: un juego en el que dos demonios se baten en duelo con sus esclavos.

Issei: ¡eso no importa! Yo los derrotare a todos aquí – dijo lanzándose contra Raizer.

Raizer: Mina – tras esto una chica con un palo salió de entre las 15 dispuesta a deshacerse el que amenazo a su amo.

Issei: una chica pequeña no me vencerá – dijo lanzándose contra la chica.

La chica lo contra ataco rápidamente pero cuando estuvo a punto de golpear al castaño algo detuvo su golpe.

Gohan: ¡vaya, parece que le gusta causar problemas Señor Raizer! Lamentablemente no dejare que alguien sea herido en mi presencia – decía con el palo de la chica en su mano.

Raizer: ¿Cómo es que este humano pudo detener a Mina?

Issei: _¡no vi sus movimientos! Es más ni siquiera sentí cuando se movió de donde estaba_

Rias: _¡increíble! Parece que Gohan no mentía sobre sus habilidades, ¡no pude verlo moverse! _ ¡Está bien Raizer, definamos esto en un Rating Game! - decía con decisión.

Raizer: hmmm ¡como quieras Rias! Yo me he enfrentado en varios Rating Games y he ganado varios jajaja Estaré esperando el día del encuentro – dijo retirándose con su clan en el círculo de fuego.

 **Fuera del edificio**

Xenovia: ¡increíble, Gohan se movió a una velocidad que ni siquiera pude ver!

Irina: ¡si, seguramente por eso le interesa a nuestros superiores!

Xenovia: ¡solo espero que tras eso, Gohan no haya decidido unirse al Clan Gremory!

 **Club**

Rias: ¡gracias, por defenderme y evitar que golpeen a Issei, Gohan-kun!

Issei: _¡rayos, ese maldito guaperas de Gohan se llevó todo el crédito!_

Gohan: ¡no es nada Señorita Rias! Solamente no me gusta ver que obliguen a las personas a hacer algo ni que lastimen a nadie – decía con una sonrisa.

Rias: _lo sabía tiene que ser mío, ese corazón tan puro no puede pertenecer a nadie más que a mí_ \- pensaba sonrojada y teniendo un orgasmo **(jajaja es broma, no tuvo el orgasmo, pero si el pensamiento XD).**

Gohan: ¡bueno ahora sí, con su permiso me retiro Señorita Rias! – dijo dando una reverencia.

Rias: ¡espera Gohan-kun! ¿No te vas a unir aun después de lo que viste? ¡Nos serías de mucha ayuda! Contigo seguramente podríamos ganar el Rating Game.

Gohan: ¡me temo que no Señorita Rias, como dije mi respuesta ya estaba dada! Lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarlos es entrenarlos físicamente si es que ustedes gustan, pero no puedo hacer más ya que yo no pertenezco a su clan.

Rias: ¿entonces nos entrenaras como tu ayuda?

Gohan: ¡claro, si es que tienen el tiempo suficiente! Aunque no puedo garantizarles nada, ya que ese Raizer es más fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes.

Rias: ¡ésta bien Gohan-kun! Acepto tu ayuda, por favor ayúdanos a ganar.

Gohan: ¡es todo un gusto!

 **Fuera del edificio**

Xenovia: ¡bueno, es un alivio que no se va a unir a ellos! Pero tampoco me gusta que vaya a ayudar a unos demonios.

Irina: ¡pero parece que Gohan es una buena persona! Supongo que solamente lo hace porque le gusta ayudar.

Xenovia: ¡no importa, ayudar a un demonio es lo mismo que herejía! igual que Asia Argento que no solo fue una hereje sino que ahora es una demonio.

Irina: ¡bueno cálmate Xenovia, por ahora ya sabemos que Gohan no es unirá a esos demonios!

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta vez, si alguien me puede decir cómo se llama la ciudad estaría agradecido ya que no recuerdo el nombre de ella, sin más hasta la próxima.**


	5. OVA chapter el nuevo, la decisión

**Bueno aquí traigo un inicio alternativo del fic y como se desarrollaría si se hubiera dado de esa manera así que espero lo disfruten como yo.**

 **P.D: pueden saltarse la mayoría de la parte "universo Dragón ball" ya que es lo mismo que en el fic original con las mismas platicas deseos y regalos (al final también le añadí más cosas para darle más risa XD); también me parece que a unos cuantos de ustedes no les parecía lo de la gravedad de 150 mil veces, así que me di a la tarea de utilizar el poder de las matemáticas simples: si Goku en la saga de Freezer al entrenar con gravedad x100 tenía alrededor de 80,000 de poder en estado base, 120,000,000 de poder que es el poder aprox que tiene Freezer y Goku en saga Saiyan, así como también el aproximado del estado base de los Saiyan en la saga de Buu, es decir un Saiyan saga Buu en estado base a máximo puede luchar a la par con Freezer o Gokussj de saga Freezer; haciendo las cuentas 120,000,000 / 80,000 = 1500, es decir caben 1500 veces el poder de pelea de gravedad x100, ahora multiplicando el número de veces que cabe esto por la cantidad que corresponde es [1500 (número de veces que cabe el poder de 100G) x 100 (la gravedad del poder unitario)] = 150,000; una vez explicado espero que entiendan que no fue una exageración de mi parte, y si lo fue pues así se queda porque es un fic :v además dije que casi se muere por también llevar ropa de peso y gravedad a la vez, así que espero entiendan, sin más el capítulo.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Maxigiampieri: jajaja que nombre de ciudad tan original :v**

 **Nahuel durandal: bueno arriba lo explico :v L(°.°)**

 **Blake2020: gracias por el apoyo bro.**

 **Goku black: gracias pero no sé si lo había dicho en otro fic o alguna parte, pero la razón por la que lo hago es que algunos de los fics que he visto de Gohan en DxD si me han gustado pero preferiría hacerlos a mi manera, esa es la razón.**

 **Light Blizzard C: gracias, también arriba explico la gravedad.**

 **Victor0606: tú y tus spoilers alv :v déjalos ver la trama tranquilos :v gracias por el apoyo que siempre das bro.**

 **Alucard77: wow wow wow wow primero no tienes razón alguna para llamarme fanboy lover de Gohan, segundo yo JAMÁS te ofendí así que no se dé donde sacaste eso, tercero yo escribo adelanto o atraso cosas porque a mí me gusta así como ya te había dicho.**

 **Zekiel blaze: jaja supongo que gracias, aunque no entiendo muy bien lo de Gohan y mala a una peor, según yo la mayoría del tiempo estoy enfocado en Gohan, pero si me puedes explicar veré que hacer.**

 **Fernando11chiki: muchas gracias por el apoyo, eres de los que más me gustan sus comentarios, y te refieres a "KI powers" o ¿a que te refieres con poderes de kai? Bueno sin más gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej."flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 1 El nuevo, la decisión**

Gohan se encontraba viajando atreves del portal en el que había entrado, estaba lastimado con hemorragias, cortaduras y moretones ejercidos por la estancia en el portal y cada vez era dañado más, de seguir así por mucho tiempo, Gohan moriría.

 **Universo faccionario mítico**

En el Planeta Tierra, en Japón se encuentra dividido en 3 facciones de las cuales sus líderes se encontraban en sus respectivos tronos/escritorios/oficinas/pedestales según ellos quisieran utilizar para resolver los asuntos relacionados con respecto a sus facciones y demás estas tres facciones eran la de "Los Ángeles" "Ángeles Caídos" y "Los Demonios" los cuales se encuentran es paz debido a un tratado que tuvieron al finalizar una Gran Guerra que tuvieron muchos años atrás en la cual cada facción tuvo muchas pérdidas.

En un lugar de cierta ciudad de Japón, en el instituto "KUOH" se encuentran estudiando 2 familias de demonios las cuales eran la "familia Gremory" y "Familia Sitri" ambas lideradas por dos jóvenes chicas. Respecto a la familia Gremory la líder de esa familia se llama "Rias Gremory" una chica de cuerpo voluptuoso muy bien estructurado, de larga y quebrada cabellera rojo carmesí igual al color de la sangre y ojos verdes; la cual se encontraba en un edificio algo viejo dentro de su escuela el cual utiliza como base de operaciones para su clan, ella estaba pensando sobre el futuro de su clan y diferentes trabajos y negocios que atender, mientras su mejor amiga y sirviente de su clan le entregaba una taza de té, esta chica era Akeno Himejima una chica igual de voluptuosa que Rias de pelo largo atado en una coleta con dos mechones hacia atrás sobresaliendo de la coleta de color negro y ojos de un purpura tenue "la reina".

Rias: Akeno ¿qué piensas acerca del chico que hemos estado vigilando? – le pregunto a su sirviente y amiga.

Akeno: ¿a qué se refiere presidenta? – pregunto sin saber que aspecto del chico debería responder.

Rias: Me refiero a que si ¿es digno de pertenecer a nuestro clan? – pregunto mientras seguía haciendo sus cosas.

Pero Akeno no pudo responder por que repentinamente sintieron un leve temblor en toda el área acompañado de una fuerte energía un poco mayor a la de Rias (Gohan esta inconsciente y malherido, por lo que no puede controlar su poder ni el que sale de su cuerpo, pero como está herido solo demuestra una ínfima parte de su poder en estado base).

Rias: ¿De quién es esa presencia? Y aún más dentro del territorio del clan Gremory – pregunto a su reina.

Akeno: Esa presencia, al parecer es un poco más poderosa que usted misma presidenta – afirmo a su presidenta.

Rias: ¡esto no lo podemos pasar por alto! ¡Akeno reúne a los demás! Iremos a ver qué ocurre con aquel ser que se atrevió a entrar en nuestro territorio – ordenó a su sirviente para reunir a sus demás esclavos.

Akeno: ¡Está bien presidenta! – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida para traer a los demás miembros del clan.

Una vez que todos los miembros; del clan Gremory compuesto por 4 integrantes siendo Rias Gremory "el rey" Akeno Himejima "la reina" Kiba Yuuto un joven de complexión delgada pelo rubio "el caballero" y Koneko Tojo una chica con aspecto de niña y complexión pequeña y delgada, de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos "la torre" todos haciendo referencia a las fichas de juego del Ajedrez; se encontraban en su club estuvieron dispuestos a ir al lugar donde se sentía la presencia de aquel sujeto.

Rias: ¡bien, es hora de ir! – a lo que todos asintieron y entrando en 1 portal mágico con las insignia de su clan.

 **(Con respecto a Issei, todo pasa igual hasta cuando Yuma-chan le pide salir con ella.)**

 **Con Gohan**

Se creaba un pequeño portal que hacía temblar levemente la tierra, y de este saliendo un Gohan bastante lastimado, pero emitiendo una energía que el Clan Gremory notó, mientras que Gohan seguía tendido en el suelo mal herido con el portal desapareciendo.

Unos minutos después llegó el Clan Gremory a la zona donde sintió aquella energía dispuestos a pelear contra aquel que genero esa perturbación.

Rias: ¡bien ya hemos llegado! ¡Estén alerta ante cualquier cosa! – todos respondiendo afirmativamente y preparados para la batalla en cualquier momento.

Akeno: ¡presidenta! ¿No cree que es extraño que la presencia no se haya movido de lugar?

Rias: tienes razón Akeno, pero no podemos confiarnos solo por eso, podría simplemente ser una trampa del enemigo.

Llegando justo a unos metros de Gohan, todos estando a punto de atacar.

Rias: ¡pero que hace aquí es te chico y todo malherido! Bueno al parecer ya sabemos a quién pertenece esa energía tan fuerte, voy a examinarlo para ver a que facción pertenece – dijo acercándose para ver en qué estado se encontraba el chico y su facción perteneciente.

Kiba: ¡presidenta! Por favor no se acerque podría ser peligroso – le aconsejo con preocupación a su rey y alzando su espada apuntándola contra Gohan.

Rias: descuida Kiba, no creo que en su estado actual pueda representar alguna amenaza.

Kiba: pero presidenta: no sabemos a qué facción pertenece ni cuáles son sus intenciones al estar aquí.

Rias: está bien Kiba solo por si acaso ¡Akeno ven conmigo! Y ayúdame a revisarlo – llamo a su reina.

Akeno: ¡presidenta está en un grave estado! Si no hacemos algo podría morir.

Rias: lo sé Akeno, pero si no sabemos su facción no podemos ayudarlo solo porque sí, ¡recuerda que somos demonios! – procediendo a utilizar un poco de magia y tratar de ver a que facción pertenece aquel chico, dándose cuenta que no pertenecía a ninguna de las 3 facciones.

Rias: ¡esto es increíble! ¡Solo es un humano! No pertenece a ninguna facción – dijo sorprendiendo a todos los miembros de su clan.

Akeno: entonces si no es de ninguna facción ¿cómo es que tiene tanto poder? – pregunto aludida a su presidenta.

Rias: ¡Rápido tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros al club! Kiba Koneko ayúdenme a llevarlo - a lo que los dos asintieron.

Abriendo un portal y regresando a su club.

Rias: _este chico tiene que formar parte de mi clan, no puedo que ningún otro clan o facción se quede con este chico que posee ese gran poder_ ¡Akeno rápido tráeme mis piezas! – dijo a su amiga para que le trajera unas piezas que le ayudan a convertir a la gente en demonio.

Akeno rápidamente atino a buscar las piezas de su ama y llevárselas para que esta realizara su propósito.

Akeno: ¡aquí tiene presidenta! – entregándole una caja con piezas de ajedrez

Rias: Gracias Akeno, ahora tengo que introducirlas en el para rencarnarlo y convertirlo en uno de los nuestros – dijo tomando una torre y tratando de introducirla en el cuerpo de Gohan.

Rias: ¡qué raro! No entra la pieza – dijo algo sorprendida - ¡ya se! debe ser porque su poder es tan grande como el mío y por eso debo pagar algo del mismo precio – dijo sospechando que talvez si usaba más piezas entonces lograría convertirlo en su esclavo – Bien Akeno dame por favor el alfil y el caballo, cuando esta se los paso, volvió a intentar su cometido, lográndolo con algo de dificultad, ya que esas 3 piezas apenas eran equiparables al peso de una pieza de rey o reina y apenas lograron entrar con algo de trabajo – bien supongo que aceptó las 3 piezas, ¡ahora debo curarlo!, chicos por favor llévenlo al cuarto yo me encargare del resto.

En el cuarto del club del ocultismo, Rias se encontraba desvistiéndose, procediendo a desvestir también al joven.

Rias: ¡vaya no me esperaba esto! – Dijo algo sobresaltada al notar la buena condición en la que estaba el joven – _bien tengo que curarlo_ – pensó abrazando a Gohan transfiriéndole su energía al susodicho, quedándose así por varias horas.

Cuando Rias termino de curar a Gohan esta se vistió y salió del cuarto para dejar descansar a su nueva adquisición.

Rias: ¡bueno ya está! Se encuentra durmiendo así que les pido que lo dejen descansar y cuando despierte le explicaremos la situación – le ordenó alegre a sus sirvientes, porque su nuevo esclavo era alguien bastante poderoso, así incrementando el poder de su clan.

 **Con Gohan**

Él se encontraba no solo dormido sino que estaba inconsciente y soñando con su pelea contra Majín Buu, en esta soñaba como era que su padre lograba vencer a Majín Buu con la ayuda de todos como siempre lo hace pero que por alguna razón estos no estaban del todo felices, apareciendo repentinamente la cara de Buu frente a la imagen y burlándose de él diciéndole – Buu Sueño: ¿en verdad crees que me lograran derrotar? De no haberte confiado podrían haberme eliminado, pero eres un estúpido que se dejó llevar por su poder y ahora vera morir a todos sus seres queridos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Gohan estaba teniendo una pesadilla inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor o de donde se encontraba.

 **(De aquí pasa todo con issei normalmente siendo reencarnado en demonio y despertando con Rias y cuando le explican lo que es ahora y su posición)**

Habían pasado un par de días de que Gohan había llegado a ese nuevo lugar y éste se encontraba durmiendo desde entonces.

Akeno: ¡presidenta! Ya han pasado un par de días desde que trajo aquel joven pero no parece despertar – dijo audazmente hacia su amiga.

Rias: ¡ya lo sé Akeno! No me explico ¿cómo es que sigue durmiendo? _Es tan frustrante, quiero hablar con él cuanto antes para que comprenda que ahora es de mi propiedad _ \- pensaba enojada ya que su esclavo no salía o hacía señas de querer despertar - ¡ah ya fue suficiente! Iré a despertarlo yo misma – dijo algo exaltada y mostrando su disgusto.

Gohan se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente soñando muchas cosas a veces soñaba con Videl, con sus amigos, pero siempre terminaban con Majín Buu apareciendo en su sueño y acabando con todos, con él estando sin poder hacer nada ya que aunque intentaba acercarse cada vez se alejaba más y más. Repentinamente cuando empezaba a soñar otra vez, algo lo interrumpió y lo despertó de su sueño.

Rias: ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes seguir dormido? – dijo a Gohan jalándolo del cachete un poco para que se despertara.

Gohan: cinco minutos más Mamá - dijo levemente hacia aquella voz haciendo enfadar aún más a Rias.

Rias: ¡DESPIERTA EN ESTE MOMENTO! – gritó enfurecida ya que no le gusto el comentario que hizo el joven.

Gohan: ¡Buu! – gritó espantado y levantándose corriendo por aquel ruido que lo despertaba tan horriblemente.

Rias: ¡¿Buu?! ¿Pretendes espantarme? ¡Ya estoy bastante molesta por todo lo que he pasado hasta ahora! – susurraba para sí misma.

Gohan: ¿Quién eres tú? En ¿qué lugar me encuentro y que pasó con Buu? – preguntó al notar que no era Majín buu y que estaba en una habitación y peor aún, desnudo, algo que lo hizo avergonzarse como nunca antes - ¿q..q..q..qu..¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? … bueno no importa – copiando la frase de su padre.

Rias: ¡ahí está tu ropa! Sal cuando estés listo – ordenó a su nuevo sirviente y con una gota de sudor en la nuca que había borrado el enojo que le había provocado.

Gohan: ¡está bien!

Rias: cuando salgas te explicare que está sucediendo – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Gohan: _¡qué raro! Recuerdo que estaba enfrentándome con Buu y que este me absorbió igual que lo hizo con los Chicos y el Señor Picoro_ – poniéndose serio y pensando en la rara situación que se encontraba, haciendo un análisis rápido de energías en todo el mundo, se dio cuenta que no encontraba la presencia de ninguno de sus amigos ni siquiera la de Buu – _pero ¿por qué no logro sentir la presencia de mis amigos?, además porque siento que aquella chica y otras 3 presencias que están afuera son malignas, tengo que averiguar lo que está pasando aquí_ bien creo que empezare a ponerme mi ropa, aunque está muy maltratada, ¿Qué debo hacer con ella? – diciéndose a sí mismo pero algo interrumpió su pensamiento.

 **Universo Dragon Ball**

Todo lo sucedido con Majín buu fue de la misma manera que en la historia (en el anime Buu siendo derrotado por una genkidama con el poder de todos en la Tierra).

Pidiendo los mismos deseos que en el anime Majín buu fue derrotado, y deseándole al Dragón que reviviera a todos los asesinados desde la aparición de Babidi en la Tierra y reconstruir todo el daño hecho a excepción de los malos, pero cuando buscaban a Gohan este no aparecía a lo que le preguntaron al Dragón Shenlong.

Amigos de Gohan: Shenlong ¿por qué no reviviste a Gohan? – a lo que el gran Dragón solo les pudo responder.

Shenlong: El mitad saiyajin llamado Son Gohan no lo puedo revivir debido a que se encuentra con vida, pero ya no forma parte de este plano astral, él fue llevado a otra dimensión por medio de un portal cuando estaba a punto de estallar la Tierra – los amigos de Gohan estaban impactados a lo que solo le preguntan al Gran Dragón.

Amigos de Gohan: Shenlong ¿puedes traer de regreso a esta dimensión a Gohan?

Shenlong: como dije hace un momento yo no tengo jurisdicción sobre esa dimensión y mi poder no dejaría traerlo de regreso, ¡ahora pidan sus deseos! – ordenó el Gran Dragón a sus invocadores.

Goku: Shenlong ¿por lo menos puedes concederme el deseo de hablar unos momentos con él?

Shenlong: Lo lamento pero me es imposible ya que ese deseo es demasiado complicado y consumiría demasiada energía el mantener la conexión por simplemente 2 segundos, ¡lo siento! Entonces ¿Cuál será su siguiente deseo? - preguntó El Dragón a los presentes.

Goku: Shenlong entonces ¿podrías simplemente enviarle algunas cosas al lugar donde se encuentra? – pregunto con un mínimo de esperanza para contactar con su hijo y contarle lo sucedido.

Shenlong: podría si mi creador tuviera más de poder, para que me lo confiera y realizar el deseo - dijo el dragón sabiendo que si Goku o cualquiera de los demás "Guerreros Z" le dona un poco de poder a Dendé podría mantener su forma más tiempo y tener el poder conceder el deseo.

Dendé: ¡excelente! – dijo con alegría Dendé sabiendo que si Goku o Vegeta le dan una buena cantidad de poder podrían hacer lo ya mencionado.

Goku: muy bien Dendé entonces yo te donare mi poder – empezando a transferirle su poder a Dendé, que sentía sobre su cuerpo una gran cantidad de energía.

Dendé: muy bien ya está listo, le podremos enviar las cosas que queramos a Gohan – dijo el dios de la Tierra con felicidad.

Goku: bueno chicos todos rápido vayan por cualquier cosa que le quieran enviar a Gohan – todos fueron rápidamente por alguna cosa que le sirva a Gohan y poder enviársela.

Goten y Milk fueron a su casa rápidamente gracias a Goten que volo lo más rápido posible – Milk: bien con estos libros Gohan podrá estudiar correctamente – dijo encerrando una montaña de libros en una capsula, mientras Goten llamaba a la nube voladora para enviársela a su hermano.

Picoro: El creó con sus poderes muchos trajes de batalla para que Gohan pudiera entrenar junto con ropas extra pesadas cada ropa que hacía era mucho más pesada que la anterior recordando como son los saiyajín y pidiéndole a Bulma una capsula para poder enviársela en un modo compacto.

Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks entraron a su casa y buscaron algo útil para Gohan, Vegeta decidio darle una máquina de gravedad infinita que había creado Bulma y utilizaba para entrenar, Bulma decidio darle un gran tesoro de monedas de oro y enviarlo en una capsula **(y Bulma tambien le envió su pack)** , Trunks al no saber que enviarle, le pregunto a su Mamá y esta le dio un reloj con su traje de Gran Saiya-man para que se lo dé de su parte a lo que Trunks con una gota de sudor en su nuca solo sonrió algo avergonzado pero feliz de darle algo.

Dendé solo pudo pensar en darle un pequeño frasquito con contenido sospechoso.

Videl quien también estaba presente solo pudo hacer una carta dedicada hacia Gohan ya que no tenía nada que le pueda ser de utilidad.

Goku solo pudo ir por el báculo sagrado mientras le seguía proporcionando poder a Dendé para que Shenlong no se fuera.

Todos regresando con las cosas que le querían enviar a Gohan las meten en un maletín y las capsulas en una cajita que también iría en el maletín a excepción de la nube voladora sobre la cual pusieron el maletín con las cosas,

De último momento llego el maestro Roshi con un enorme saco sobre su espalda diciendo – Roshi: esperen aquí también esta lo que le quiero enviar a Gohan – Bulma y Milk inspecciono lo que el viejo le iba a enviar a Gohan, sabiendo cómo era el Maestro de artes marciales y solo pudieron enojarse y aporrear al viejo **(esa Bulma quiere que Gohan solo se de cuerda con ella 7u7)** todos los Guerreros Z riéndose por el acto que sucedía por el Maestro Roshi solo se rieron. Atrás de donde vino Dendé apareció el maestro Karín y yajirobe.

Maestro Karín: ¡Toma muchacho! Esto le será de mucha utilidad al joven Gohan – lanzándole una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño.

Yajirobe: ¡sí! ¡Escucha Goku fue muy difícil conseguir esas semillas así que más vale que se las des a Gohan! – dijo gruñendo como siempre pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Goku: ¡jaja! ¡Gracias maestro Karín! Bueno, creo que es hora de enviarle esto a Gohan – poniéndose serio para pedir su deseo que probablemente sería el último contacto que tendrían con Gohan y seria por medio de un deseo y muchos regalos – ¡Shenlong! Porfavor envía estos regalos a Gohan en el lugar que se encuentra – pidió algo triste Goku sabiendo que aunque haga todo lo posible por traer de regreso a su hijo probablemente no podría.

Shenlong: ese deseo es complicado pero lo puedo cumplir gracias el poder que le están confiriendo a Kamisama – rugió el Dragon mientras todo su cuerpo se iluminaba por todo el poder que necesitaba para poder enviarle dichos objetos.

 **Universo faccionario**

De la nada junto a Gohan apareció una nube con un maletín y una nota que decía:

"¡Gohan! Solo queríamos decirte que vencimos a Majín Buu, pero que lamentablemente habías sido llevado a otra dimensión y Shenlong no puede traerte de regreso, pero juro que haré todo lo posible para que regreses sano y salvo hijo, así que solo espera ¡te juro que lograre traerte de vuelta! ¡Escucha hijo sé que no te lo puedo decir en persona pero si tienes algún problema tienes que enfadarte, esa es la clave de tu poder, si te enfadas nadie te podrá derrotar! Toma estos son regalos de parte de todos, esperamos que te sean de utilidad, te enviamos la nube voladora, el báculo sagrado, y varias capsulas con el nombre de quien te la envió, y unas cuantas vacías para que guardes lo que tú quieras. Tambien el maestro Karín te envió 5 semillas del ermitaño, así que úsalas sabiamente si estas en peligro.

PD: No abras las capsulas en cualquier lugar ya que están repletas de cosas, y Bulma dijo que la capsula que tiene su nombre, la abras en un lugar que sea seguro y privado por su contenido **(7u7)**. También cuando las Esferas del Dragon estén listas te enviaremos algunas semillas del ermitaño más por si las llegaras a necesitar

Atte: Familia y amigos"

Gohan dejo de soltar lágrimas para esbozar una ligera sonrisa de alegría al ver lo que sus amigos le habían enviado.

Gohan: ¡muchas gracias chicos! – dijo levemente mirando al cielo **(especialmente tu Bulma 7u7)** y secándose por completo sus lágrimas – bueno es momento de seguir en lo que estaba _un momento todavía esta lo de mi ropa, bueno supongo que vere las cosas que me regalaron y ver si alguno me regalo algo de ropa que ponerme_ – pensó tomando las capsulas de su madre y la del Señor Picoro, ya que sabía que su mare lo pudo enviar cualquier tipo de cosas y el Señor Picoro al siempre estar preocupado por su entrenamiento le daba ropas de entrenamiento con peso en ellas – _bueno primero la de mi Mamá_ \- cuando la abrió solo pudo sacar una gota de su nuca al notar la montaña de libros que le había enviado – _jeje tenía que ser mi madre jejeje bueno entonces checare la del Señor Picoro_ \- guardando los libros en su capsula y tomando la de Picoro aventandola frente a él para abrirla – _jaja mis sospechas fueron correctas, gracias Señor Picoro_ \- dijo tomando un conjunto de ropas que estaban ordenadas con números de peso en ellas, decidiendo que primero usaría las de menor peso, ya que sería un desperdicio no usarlas - bien con esto ya puedo salir, ahora tengo que guardar todo esto - dijo para sí mismo sacando 1 capsula para guardar todo.

Gohan guardando la capsula en su ropa y en su cintura amarrado el saquito de semillas del ermitaño.

Gohan: ¡bien ya es hora de Salir!

 **En la sala de estar del club de ocultismo**

Salió Rias del cuarto pero sin aquel joven cosa que hizo que todos miraran a su presidenta.

Akeno: ¡vaya! ¿Qué sucedió presidenta? – le dijo con honorifico porque cuando había entrado estaba molesta y al salir sin el chico debería estarlo aún más.

Kiba: ¿Qué paso con aquel joven, presidenta? – pregunto al ver que su rey salió sin aquel chico que fue a buscar.

Rias: ¡haaaaaaaaa! - dio un suspiro algo fastidiada – en un momento saldrá se encuentra vistiendo, pero ahora ¡Akeno por favor tráeme un té! – dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Akeno asintió y fue a preparar aquel té que seguramente era para calmar el posible enojo de su amiga.

Pasaron unos minutos, Akeno le entregó su té a Rias y esta le agradeció mientras soplaba un poco al té y se calmaba de lo sucedido hace unos minutos.

Akeno: ¡vaya creo que está tardando en vestirse! ¿No? será que no quiere salir - dijo al notar como no salía el joven del cuarto.

Rias: debe de salir, sino tendré que sacarlo a la fuerza – volviendo a tomar su té.

Repentinamente se escuchó un ruido que azoto el lugar proveniente del cuarto en que se encontraba el chico **(para quien no lo haya captado es obvio que fueron las cosas, sobre todo las ropas que saco Gohan).**

Kiba: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un ataque? – dijo levantándose de su asiento y apunto de sacar una espada.

Rias: ¡seguro que se tropezó o algo así! Por lo que pasó adentro no se ve que sea muy listo _aunque sí bastante apuesto_ – dijo fríamente Rias y seguir bebiendo de su té.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Gohan seguía sin salir del cuarto **(no sé por qué pero me encantó hacer que Gohan desespere a Rias así jajaja)**

Rias: ¡ahhh no puede ser! ¿Tengo que ir por él otra vez? - dijo colocando con furia su tasa de té sobre su mesa.

Akeno: _vaya, vaya no es común ver a Rias desesperarse tan fácilmente _

Pero cuando Rias se dirigía al cuarto en el que estaba Gohan fue interrumpida cuando se abrió la puerta y de este saliendo el mencionado.

Rias: ¡pensé que no saldrías! – dijo claramente molesta pero serena.

Gohan: ¡lo lamento! Bueno ya que estoy aquí me podrían explicar que pasa – dijo pensando que le dirían algo útil sobre lo que pasó con Buu.

Rias: Bueno, como ya estás aquí supongo que podemos empezar con la explicación de la situación en la que estas – dijo más relajada.

Gohan: Si muchas gracias.

Rias: bueno comenzaremos por contarte una historia - así contándole todo sobre la guerra de las 3 facciones, ángeles, caídos y demonios – bueno hasta ahora ¿tienes alguna duda? – pregunto esperando que la haya entendido.

Gohan: ¡entiendo! Osea que en este mundo habitan Ángeles, ángeles Caídos y Demonios, ¿cierto? _S upongo que eso explica que tengan presencias malignas y más poder que un humano normal, así que deben ser demonios. _

Rias: Correcto, ahora que sabes eso nos presentaremos _rayos, ¿Cómo es que cada momento me parece más atractivo? Cada que lo veo al rostro me parece más guapo que antes_ , primero que nada tienes que saber que todos nosotros ¡somos demonios! – dijo mientras todos los presentes sacaban unas alas negras que parecían una combinación entre alas de murciélago y ramas de árbol.

Gohan: _Como sospeche si son demonios_ y eso ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó algo confuso.

Rias: bueno aun no nos hemos presentado, Yo soy Rias Gremory heredera del clan Gremory y ellos son mis sirvientes que forman parte de mi clan – dijo para que todos se presentaran – y tienes que saber que ¡tú ahora formas parte de mi familia! Y por lo tanto eres uno más de mis esclavos, bueno ¿cuál es tu nombre? – dijo mientras sonreía y señalaba al joven delante de ella.

Gohan: ¡ya veo! soy Son Gohan – dijo rectamente.

Rias: ¡muy bien Gohan! Entonces bienvenido a mi familia – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Gohan: ¡espere! Yo no he aceptado unirme a su familia, además ¡yo no soy esclavo de nadie! – dijo seriamente a la chica que tenía enfrente.

Rias: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer! ¡Ahora eres un demonio! Y perteneces a mi familia – dijo quitando su sonrisa y poniéndose seria.

Gohan: la verdad no tengo idea de cómo me convirtió en demonio señorita Rias, pero, le repito yo no soy esclavo de nadie, y no formare parte de su familia – dijo estando serio mirando directamente a Rias.

Rias: ¡escucha Gohan! Ahora que eres un demonio ya no puedes llevar una vida normal.

Gohan: ¡ya encontrare la forma de revertir esto! Y volver a la normalidad – dijo sin vacilación.

Rias: ¡escúchame! Ahora que eres un demonio los ángeles y los ángeles caídos irán tras de ti para matarte – dijo cada vez más alterada.

Akeno: ¡bueno Gohan! ¿Por qué no te quedas un tiempo en lo que asimilas esto y piensas en lo que dijo Rias? – dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Gohan: ¡lo siento pero no! ¡Ya tome mi decisión! Y no me convencerán de lo contrario.

Rias: ¡Gohan! Si te vas, también serás juzgado como un demonio desertor, y no solo las demás facciones y exorcistas irán tras de ti, también los propios demonios ya que es una deshonra que exista un demonio que abandona o desobedece a su amo – dijo bastante seria y enfadada.

Gohan: ¿eso es una amenaza? Señorita Rias, porque de ser así yo también tendré que responder – dijo seriamente y bastante calmado ante aquella amenaza, ya que cuando escaneo la Tierra no detecto ninguna energía lo bastante fuerte para hacerle frente.

Rias: ¡Gohan! Cuando apareciste aquí estabas a punto de morir, así que decidí que te tomaría como mi familia, y ¡entonces te cure de tus heridas transfiriéndote parte de mí poder! así que, si de alguna manera lograras regresar a ser un humano, reaparecerían las heridas que tuviste como humano y estarías a punto de morir cuando eso pase _rayos no lo quiero perder, aparte de que es el miembro más fuerte que he conseguido, me está gustando demasiado_ – dijo con uno de sus últimos recursos para convencer a Gohan de quedarse y servirle como su esclavo.

Gohan: ¡pues muchas gracias! Le estoy agradecido por eso.

Rias: ¿entonces te quedaras?

Gohan: ¡lo lamento pero como dije ya tome mi decisión! ¡Tome esto! Esto es una compensación por haberme salvado y por las molestias que le pude causar al no unirme a usted – sacando de su bolsa 2 semillas del ermitaño y dejándolas en la mesa.

Rias: ¿qué es eso? – dijo aludida y seria.

Gohan: ¡con eso puede reponer las energías que uso en mí! y guardar una por si llegara a necesitar ayuda en una emergencia de vida o muerte si se queda sin fuerzas o es herida de gravedad y su magia no es efectiva.

Rias: ¡no las quiero! ¡No te dejare ir! No después de usar 3 de mis piezas en ti - dijo seriamente después de mirar aquellas extrañas semillas.

Gohan: ¡por favor tómelas! Cuando logre regresar a la normalidad le entregare esas piezas que menciono que utilizo en mí, así que me voy, ¡con su permiso o sin él! Me retiro.

Akeno: ¡espera Gohan! No tienes un lugar a donde ir y es peligroso allá afuera para un demonio solitario.

Gohan: ¡no se preocupen por mí! Puedo valerme por mí mismo.

Rias: ¡Gohan! No creas que solo porque eres algo fuerte seras oponente para todo lo que te espera ahí afuera ni tu ni yo somos los más fuertes, hay bastantes individuos que son más fuertes que nosotros.

Gohan: ¡eso no me asusta! Señorita Rias.

Rias: ¡Gohan! No creas que olvidare esto ¡si te vas jamás te perdonare! _Justo cuando alguien me empieza a gustar tiene que pasar esto_ ¡chicos deténganlo! – ordenó desesperada para que no se fuera Gohan.

Todos se pusieron en guardia para atacar y detener a Gohan pero sin dañarlo demasiado.

Gohan: ¡ni siquiera lo intenten! ¡No quiero lastimarlos después de que me ayudaron! – dijo Gohan con tranquilidad.

Pero nadie le hizo caso a Gohan y se lanzaron todos contra él para detenerlo.

Gohan: supongo que no me dejan alternativa - dijo deteniéndose de su avance y en una velocidad imperceptible para los demonios los golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte para desmayarlos.

Rias: ¡no entiendo como lo hiciste! ¿Acaso no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes? ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte conmigo? - dijo levemente estando en el suelo.

Gohan: ¡adiós!

Rias: _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiere quedarse conmigo?_ Por favor quédate conmigo - dejando de hablar y de pensar al quedar desmayada.

Gohan empezó a retirarse mientras dejaba a todos recostados en la cama que él despertó, cuando salió empezó a volar para buscar algún sitio para hospedarse y descansar.

 **Bueno de aquí prácticamente pasaría lo mismo que en la historia original, con algunos ligeros cambios; si quieren que haga un segundo Ova que continúe con éste inicio alternativo, pues quiero reviews pidiéndolo y opinando sobre éste inicio alternativo ):v bueno sin más tendrán que esperar más para el siguiente capítulo de la historia original del fic :v**


	6. Chapter 5 entrenamiento y enfrentamiento

**Bien aquí tengo el capítulo 5 del fic, también otra vez si a unos cuantos de ustedes no les parecía lo de la gravedad de 150 mil veces o no leyeron el OVA, pues me di a la tarea de utilizar el poder de las matemáticas simples: si Goku en la saga de Freezer al entrenar con gravedad x100 tenía alrededor de 80,000 de poder en estado base, 120,000,000 de poder que es el poder aprox que tiene Freezer y Goku en saga Saiyan, así como también el aproximado del estado base de los Saiyan en la saga de Buu, es decir un Saiyan saga Buu en estado base a máximo puede luchar a la par con Freezer o Gokussj de saga Freezer; haciendo las cuentas 120,000,000 / 80,000 = 1500, es decir caben 1500 veces el poder de pelea de gravedad x100, ahora multiplicando el número de veces que cabe esto por la cantidad que corresponde es [1500 (número de veces que cabe el poder de 100G) x 100 (la gravedad del poder unitario)] = 150,000; una vez explicado espero que entiendan que no fue una exageración de mi parte, y si lo fue pues así se queda porque es un fic :v además dije que casi se muere por también llevar ropa de peso y gravedad a la vez, así que espero entiendan, sin más el capítulo.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Blake2020: pues no lo sé bro jeje nadie o eso creo pidió una continuación del OVA así que mientras nadie la pida se quedara ahí.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: como dije lo convirtió en demonio solo parcialmente, ya que estaba herido y su poder de pelea era algo parecido al poder de Rias, así que en si no lo convirtió por completo, es como si hubiera derretido lo equivalente a un cubo de hielo… en un iceberg.**

 **Victor0606: si de hecho estaba pensando varias cosas que agregar a mi fic pero como no quedaban opte por hacer una ruta alterna dentro del fic tipo What if jajaja.**

 **Nahuel durandal: jajaja pues gracias pero aunque fuer así, pues ya ni modo es un fic de todas maneras y me es más cómodo de ésta manera.**

 **Vasto lorde mugetsu: jajaja lo siento pero como dije es un OVA, si me piden una continuación del OVA pues la hago pero la original es la buena :v.**

 **Fernando11chiki: jajaja pues la canon es la original, como dije fue un OVA, aunque si podría hacer continuación de él como ruta alterna, jajaja si a mí me gusta BulmaxGohan es como una tentación prohibida y eso es genial jeje pero es teórico.**

 **Blamasu: pues si jeje pero eso es muy radical y Gohan no lo es tanto si no se enoja, así que buscara tranquilamente como quitárselas.**

 **Guest: pues aquí está la continuación.**

 **INVITACIÓN A QUE YA NO LEAN EL FIC:**

 **Alucard77: desde cuando no entender algo resulta un insulto ¿? Si nos vamos a cosas estúpidas e ilógicas tengo muchas que podría decir de tan solo tu fic de "los Son en konoha" y además es un fic, por lo que si quisiera podría hacer que krilin mate a bills, para tu pequeña información en todos mis fics siempre que publico estoy adelantado como 1-2 capítulos, y por último patético es que pidas reviews y cosas así en tus fics para seguir escribiendo como lo haces tú, lo cual dice tu "alma de escritor mediocre" tu escribes por atención, yo escribo por que quiero; así que te pido que abandones el fic o dejes de poner tus comentarios ofensivos hacia mi persona.**

 **Lord Absalon (guest): ya cállate hocicón, si ni sabes qué pasa con los demás, yo escribo cualquier cosa que yo quiera como OVA ya que a mí se me antoja así, podré carecer de imaginación o lo que digas pero mientras a alguien le guste es más que suficiente, y podré serlo pero solamente quiero que si no les gusta el fic dejen de leerlo y ya, no tienen que ir por todas partes embarrando su mierda tratando de apestar a los demás.**

 **Sin más aquí el capítulo.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 5 entrenamiento y enfrentamiento**

 **Edificio del club**

Gohan: ¡bueno entonces! Prepárense lo más pronto posible iremos a entrenar cuando estén listos – dijo saliendo del lugar – y una cosa más Señorita Rias, conozco a bastantes humanos más fuertes que ustedes, y 2 de esas personas están en esta escuela – dijo antes de salir de la habitación sorprendiendo a los miembros del club.

 **Afuera del club**

Xenovia: ¿Qué conoce a humanos más fuertes que ellos? Y 2 están en esta escuela, ¿Quiénes serán? – decía especulando.

Irina: ¡Xenovia, creo que esas 2 personas que se refirió Gohan somos nosotras! – decía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza por las especulaciones de s amiga.

Xenovia: ¿Qué, pero como lo sabe? – decía asombrada.

Irina: ¡Xenovia, Gohan acaba de mencionar que siente los poderes de la gente! – decía con una segunda gota en su nuca.

Gohan: ¡exacto, Señorita! – dijo apareciendo junto a ellas asustándolas.

Xenovia: ¿Qué, como sabias que estábamos aquí Gohan? – decía recuperándose del susto que tuvo gracias a Gohan.

Gohan: ¡lo acaba de decir la Señorita Irina! Siento sus presencias y sé que estuvieron espiando durante toda la plática.

Xenovia: ¡entonces tienes que ver con esos demonios! – dijo apunto de desenfundar su espada.

Gohan: ¡pues como vieron, solamente los ayudare con su pequeño problema! Pero yo no soy ningún demonio.

Irina: ¿entonces por qué ayudaras a esos malos demonios Gohan?

Gohan: ¡pues porque me gusta ayudar a las personas y no me gusta que las obliguen a hacer cosas! Es por eso.

Xenovia: ¡pero eso te convierte en un hereje y aliado de los demonios! – decía seriamente.

Gohan: ¿hereje? ¿Qué es eso?

Xenovia: ¿no sabes que es un hereje? ¡Bueno no importa, no dejaremos que ayudes a esos demonios! Nos dijeron que te llevarnos con nuestros superiores.

Gohan: ¿y para que quieren que yo vaya ahí?

Irina: ¡pues no lo sabemos! Pero de cualquier manera ¿podrías acompañarnos Gohan?

Gohan: ¿y si me niego?

Xenovia: ¡entonces te llevaremos a la fuerza! – dijo empuñando su espada.

Gohan: mmm ¡lo pensare! Pero primero ¿no les gustaría entrenar junto a ellos?

Xenovia: ¡claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre esa barbarie? Nosotras somos parte de la iglesia, y ellos somos demonios, si nos relacionáramos un poco nos tacharían de herejes o podríamos causar una guerra entre facciones.

Gohan: ¡entiendo! Entonces las veré después, entrenare a los chicos para su enfrentamiento, si necesitan algo saben dónde encontrarme – dijo yéndose del lugar.

Xenovia: ¿Quién se cree? ¡Dejarnos así nada más! – decía con un tono molesto.

Irina: ¡bueno, de cualquier manera no podríamos obligarlo a ir! – decía pensando que perderían en un combate contra él.

Xenovia: ¡de todas formas vamos a informar de todo a la iglesia! – dijo a su a miga retirándose del lugar.

 **Club**

Gohan: estaba entrando al lugar para preguntarle sobre a qué sitio deberían dirigirse.

Rias: ¡ya estamos listos Gohan-kun! Y el tiempo hasta el enfrentamiento es de 10 días – dijo con una sonrisa y varias mochilas bastante grandes.

Gohan: eso fue rápido jejeje ¡bueno entonces vamos! – dijo alegre a los demonios.

Estos hicieron un círculo mágico para aparecer a unos pocos kilómetros de donde estarían. Estos estaban caminando con mochilas muy grandes por las montañas para llegar a una casa en las montañas perteneciente a la familia Gremory en la cual ellos podrían entrenar.

Issei: ¡esto es muy cruel Presidenta! Usted es un monstruo – decía completamente fatigado con su mochila.

Rias: ¡soy un demonio! Y es parte del entrenamiento el que seas capaz de llevar esa mochila, además no es tanto como la de Koneko – decía alegre a su esclavo.

Gohan: ¡bueno, pobre de Issei! Supongo que hoy la tendrá muy mal, ya que una vez lleguemos los empezare a entrenar a todos.

Issei: ¿Qué? ¡Maldición! Ya estoy muriendo de solo cargar ésta estúpida mochila.

 **Iglesia**

Sacerdote: ¡entiendo, solamente manténganse cerca del lugar al que fueron y vigilen que no pase nada extraño! Eso es todo

Xenovia / Irina: entendido – dijeron retirándose del lugar.

 **Paraíso**

Miguel: parece que Gohan es de muy buen corazón, como para ayudar a los demonios sin aceptar nada a cambio y sin importarle lo que ellos son – decía con una sonrisa al ver en la fuente – bueno veré que clase de entrenamiento les dará a esos pequeños demonios – decía con su sonrisa.

 **Casa de campo**

Así siguieron hasta llegar a la casa, al llegar estos acomodaron sus cosas y salieron a la parte de afuera.

Gohan: ¡bien ahora sí es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento!

Rias: ¿Cómo nos vas a entrenar Gohan-kun?

Gohan: pues primero necesito saber las habilidades de cada quien.

Rias: ¡entiendo, así será más fácil entrenar y pulir esas habilidades! ¿Verdad?

Gohan: pues sí, me gustaría fortalecer sus debilidades, pero eso tomara más tiempo que 10 días, así que la mejor opción es fortalecer sus puntos fuertes.

Rias: está bien, entonces todos te mostraremos nuestras habilidades.

Gohan: perfecto primero todos me atacaran individualmente, después a cada uno los entrenare acorde a ello.

Así todos comenzaron sus batallas individuales contra Gohan todos mostrando sus habilidades.

Gohan: ¡perfecto, ya se sus habilidades y capacidades máximas de combate! La más fácil de entrenar será Koneko-chan y Kiba porque se enfocan en fuerza física y velocidad, ellos entrenara con mi ropa que le iré cambiando conforme se vayan acostumbrando, pelearan contra mí y entre ustedes para mejorar su técnica – dijo prestándole a Koneko ropa con peso de 1 tonelada cada pieza en brazos y piernas en total 4 toneladas – Issei, puesto que es el más débil de su grupo lo entrenare físicamente mientras la Señorita Akeno y la Señorita Rias lo entrenan en su poder mágico; por cierto tienes que mantener activado tu guante en todo momento, solo lo puedes desactivar cuando duermas – dijo tranquilo dejando en shock al castaño ya que sufriría mucho esos 10 días – la Señorita Akeno, entrenara su mente para mejorar su magia su control y potencia, así como también tendrá que utilizar toda su magia siempre, ya sea atacándome o atacando sorpresivamente a cualquiera de los demás, esto servirá para mejorar su concentración y mejorar sus reflejos y percepción de su entorno – dijo sacando una sonrisa sádica de Akeno – La Señorita Asia entrenara Físicamente con algunos ejercicios que le otorguen una mejor condición física, entrenara magia con la Señorita Rias y en todo momento todos los días estará usando su poder curativo para mejorar en su uso – dijo poniendo nerviosa a Asia – y la Señorita Rias entrenara tanto mental pensando estrategias de batalla, mejorando su magia y coordinación de su equipo, tanto como físicamente al igual que los demás.

Estas palabras dejaron perplejos a todos ya que el entrenamiento que les estaban poniendo era muy intenso, Issei estaba que se cagaba del miedo y pereza al pensar en todo lo que le tocaría a él.

Así paso todo el día todos entrenando tal y como Gohan les había ordenado, todos estaban completamente agotados, pero quedaron peor cuando Gohan dijo unas últimas palabras.

Gohan: ¡bueno, ahora todos me tienen que atacar juntos a mí! esto pondrá a prueba lo que hicieron hoy y la Señorita Rias los debe comandar perfectamente, al final Asia los curara a todos para finalizar el entrenamiento de hoy; por cierto si no lo hacen no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes cene hoy.

Todos quedaron totalmente muertos con solo escuchar esas palabras, pero debían acatar sus órdenes o se quedarían sin cenar, así todos comenzaron a atacarlo bastante fatigados pero poniendo mucho entusiasmo en ello, para al final ser todos derribados por Gohan con unos golpes, y Asia teniendo que curarlos con sus últimas energías en su cuerpo.

Gohan: ¡bien eso es todo por hoy! Todos vamos a cenar a tomar una ducha y a descansar, que mañana será igual el entrenamiento – dijo con todos totalmente asustados en sus mentes pero sin expresarlo por el cansancio que tenían en sus cuerpos – excepto por Issei, Kiba y Koneko-chan a ellos les aumentare la carga un poco más – dijo con una sonrisa que dejo helados a los mencionados.

Rias: Gohan-kun ¿seguro que no quieres matarnos antes del enfrentamiento? – decía exhausta.

Issei: ¡demonio! Por tu culpa no me podré mover en 1 semana.

Gohan: jajaja ¡claro que no! Esto es un entrenamiento simple, pero mejor apúrense que si no descansan bien el día de mañana será más pesado, por cierto Koneko puedes quitarte la ropa que te di cuando duermas para relajar tus músculos igual que Kiba – dijo alegrando a los dos mencionados.

Rias: ¡qué bueno que tenemos 10 días para entrenar! Si fuera ahora mismo no podríamos ni contra una sola pieza.

Así todos cenaron también sorprendidos por la cantidad que comía Gohan, después fueron a tomar una ducha.

 **Baño de chicas**

Rias: ¡espero que estas aguas termales nos ayuden a relajarnos de ese entrenamiento!

Akeno: claro que lo harán ¡aunque de todas maneras Gohan-kun es un demonio para entrenarnos! – decía riendo pero totalmente exhausta.

Koneko: Gohan-sempai es muy fuerte para resistir éste entrenamiento.

Asia: ¡sí, Gohan-san es increíble, estoy totalmente exhausta!

 **Baño de hombres**

Issei: ¡al fin puedo dejar de usar mi Boosted Gear! – dijo relajado en el baño y totalmente adolorido.

Kiba: ajaja ¡parece que Gohan nos va a entrenar bastante bien! Seguro que con éste entrenamiento podremos vencer al clan Fénix.

Issei: tengo que ver, tengo que ver, no importa como éste, ¡lograre ver a través de esta pared!

Kiba: jaja No creo que debas hacer eso Issei-kun, ¿intentas obtener visión de rayos x?

Issei: cállate Kiba, es parte mi entrenamiento, no importa el estado en que me encuentre, tendré la energía suficiente para esto – gritaba con decisión, algo de lo que posiblemente se arrepentiría.

Gohan: ¡eso es bueno Issei! Entonces no hay problema en que agregue más cosas a tu rutina ¿verdad? – decía alegre al castaño.

Issei: ¿Qué? No espera, por favor no – decía con miedo sobre las cosas que le aumentaría a su rutina diaria.

Kiba: jajaja ¡pobre Issei-kun!

 **Entrenamiento**

Todos los días se mantuvieron con sus rutinas, diario Gohan les aumentaba aunque sea mínimamente la carga de trabajo que tendrían que hacer, y así se pasaron 9 días, hasta llegar al último día.

Gohan: ¡muy bien chicos! Se han esforzado mucho y es seguro que han incrementado sus habilidades.

Rias: ¿Qué entrenaremos hoy Gohan-kun? ¿La misma rutina y alguna otra cosa? – preguntaba curiosa sobre el entrenamiento que tendrían ese día.

Gohan: ¡no, hoy entrenaremos el espíritu!

Rias: ¿cómo haremos eso?

Gohan: fácil ¡éste día solo nos dedicaremos a relajarnos, jugar y divertirnos lo más que podamos! – decía feliz a sus alumnos.

Rias: ¿jugar? ¿Cómo puede servir eso de entrenamiento? – le replicaba a Gohan.

Gohan: ¡trabajar, aprender, comer, descansar y también hay que jugar! Esa es la base del entrenamiento del Maestro Roshi quién entreno a mi padre.

Rias: pero, Gohan-kun, si no seguimos entrenando – decía aun reprochando pero fue interrumpida por Gohan.

Gohan: ¡si siguen entrenando, lo único que conseguirán será gastar sus fuerzas! y estarán muy cansados y sin fuerzas para mañana! Por ahora solo hay que relajarse y destensar los músculos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, afirmando y descansando todos quienes a pesar de que se estaban acostumbrando al entrenamiento poco a poco se veían claramente que estaban algo cansados, así pasaron todo el día relajándose y jugando.

En la noche Rias no estaba completamente conforme con haber descansado ese día así que decidió estudiar tácticas de batalla para el día de la contienda.

Gohan: ¡Señorita Rias! Le dije que no debía hacer nada hoy.

Rias: ¡Gohan-kun! Lo sé, pero no estoy conforme con eso, después de todo es Fënix a quien nos vamos a enfrentar – decía replicando y sosteniendo su libreta.

Gohan: ¡escuche Señorita Rias! Por más que quiera hacer algo ahora solo conseguirá presionarse demasiado y mañana no sabrá que hacer por la presión, es mejor que descanse y mañana piense en lo que hará con la cabeza relajada y fresca.

Rias: seguro que sabes que al ser Fénix, él es inmortal, lo cual le da una gran ventaja en el combate al poder regenerarse rápidamente, si es inmortal no puede perder.

Gohan: ¡se equivoca Señorita Rias! No importa lo inmortal que sea, no puede tener una inmortalidad completa, y tampoco es necesario matarlo para ganar; yo me he enfrentado a seres con mucho mayor poder e igual una regeneración imposible de creer al punto de parecer inmortales, pero todos ellos han perdido, así que relájese yo sé que encontrara la forma de vencer.

Rias: ¡gracias Gohan-kun! Este juego lo realizaron nuestros padres sabiendo que perdería, así que de cualquier manera ellos habían decidido nuestra boda; pero con tu entrenamiento estoy segura que ganaremos – decía sin mucha convicción en sus palabras por su inseguridad e inexperiencia.

Gohan: disculpe pero ¿Por qué no se quiere casar con ese tipo?

Rias: ¡soy una hija de Gremory! No importa en donde está, no soy Rias, siempre soy "El Clan Gremory" significa que lo que me pase, le pasara a mí clan; es un asunto de orgullo y egoísta, pero si fuese a casarme, me gustaría casarme como "Rias" no como "la hija del Clan Gremory" quiero estar con alguien que me ame a mí y no a mi apellido; quizá sea hipócrita de mi parte pero me gustaría que se me cumpla ese sueño.

Gohan: ¡no creo que sea egoísta ni nada parecido! Ese es un derecho que todos deberíamos poseer, lamentablemente para usted no es así, siendo obligada a luchar por su libertad; yo no soy parte de su familia así que lo único que puedo hacer para apoyarla es entregarle esto, estoy seguro de que le será de utilidad – dijo entregándole algo en la mano y retirándose del lugar.

Rias: ¡Gohan-kun! _¡Es tan bueno! Tengo que ganar, para poder ser libre y pedirte una vez más que seas mío_ – pensaba Rias viendo a Gohan retirarse.

 **Bosque**

Xenovia: ¡ese entrenamiento de Gohan es increíble, incluso creo que ahora esos demonios son más fuertes que nosotras!

Irina: ¡sí, me gustaría que también nos entrene a nosotras en un lugar aparte a los demonios!

Gohan: ¡eso es fácil! Las puedo entrenar si ustedes gustan – dijo Gohan junto a ellas, volviendo a espantarlas.

Xenovia: ¿Qué te crees para venir y espantarnos cuantas veces quieras de la misma manera? – decía enojada y recuperándose de su susto.

Irina: bueno, bueno ¡si nos entrenaras estaríamos muy agradecidas! – decía más calmada que su amiga.

Gohan: ¡bueno si gustan igual puedo entrenarlas a ustedes chicas! ya que se ustedes eran más fuertes que los chicos antes de mi entrenamiento, quizá podrían estar igualados.

Xenovia: ¡No, gracias! No aceptare la ayuda de alguien que ayudo a los demonios, y menos de ti que nos has asustado 2 veces de la misma forma – decía enojada a Gohan y matándolo con su mirada.

Gohan: ¡está bien! Supongo que no insistiré, lamento haberlas asustado, con su permiso Señorita Xenovia – dijo este retirándose confundido por la chica de pelo azul que lo regaño y estaba enojada.

 **Día siguiente club del ocultismo**

Era de noche y estaba por comenzar el enfrentamiento, los miembros se metieron en un círculo mágico al campo de batalla, el cual era una réplica de la escuela Kuoh. Las decisiones de Rias hicieron que a falta de piezas tendría que poner muchas trampas y engaños para compensarlo.

Una vez todas las trampas estaban colocadas, la batalla inicio con Koneko e Issei yendo al gimnasio en el centro y teniendo un combate contra 1 torre y 3 peones, a los cuales vencieron gracias a la técnica que Issei creo en secreto "Dress break" la cual elimina la ropa de quien es afectado, esos saliendo del gimnasio siendo éste destruido por Akeno, descalificando a las 4 piezas derrotadas.

En otra parte 3 peones de Fénix habían llegado al edificio base de Rias, pero resulto ser una ilusión estando atrapadas en un círculo preparado de antemano y teniendo que pelear contra Kiba el cual custodiaba el lugar.

Con Koneko e Issei, estaban a punto de dirigirse hacia su nuevo objetivo cuando repentinamente una explosión surgió en donde estaba Koneko.

Issei: ¡ Koneko-chan!

Rias: ¡Koneko! ¿Estás bien?

Koneko: ¡Sí Presidenta Rias! Pude esquivar la explosión aunque me alcanzo por poco y estoy algo herida.

Rias: ¡ya veo, el entrenamiento de Gohan-kun sirvió bastante al hacer que eludas ese ataque y no te dañara tanto! Dirígete al almacén C, ahí estaremos Asia y yo para curarte – decía a través de su comunicador.

Issei: ¡qué bueno que estés bien Koneko-chan! – decía poniéndose en modo de batalla contra la reina Fénix.

Akeno: ¡Yo me encargo de ella Issei-kun! – decía la sacerdotisa del relámpago.

Koneko, se dirigía rápidamente al sitio donde le había ordenado su Presidenta, Issei se juntó con Kiba el cual había derrotado a los 3 peones dirigiéndose a un almacén para esperar nuevas instrucciones.

Rias: ¿me escuchan todos? ¡Koneko, Asia y yo atacaremos la base de Raizer! Ya que saco a su reina no podemos seguir con el plan así que ésta es la única solución, ¡distraigan a todas las demás piezas para darnos tiempo!

Kiba: ¡Presidenta eso es muy arriesgado! No es conveniente que el rey abandone su guarida.

Rias: ¡exactamente por eso lo hare! El enemigo puede pensar lo mismo, así que lo atacaremos en un ataque sorpresa, Su cuerpo puede que sea inmortal, pero su mente no, ¡si puedo lanzar un gran ataque para que pierda su espíritu de pelea podremos ganar!

Todos aceptaron el plan, Kiba e Issei saliendo de donde estaban, incitando a las piezas de Raizer Fénix, resultando que tendrían que enfrentar a 2 peones 2 caballeros, 2 alfil, y 1 torre, tras lo cual Rias, aprovecho de ir con Koneko y Asia donde estaba Raizer; siguiendo esto, la pelea continuo, con un golpe de su movimiento "Dress Break" Issei inmovilizo a la torre y la elimino con un disparo de su guante, despertando también una segunda forma de su Sacred Gear, y segunda habilidad, con la cual podía transferir su poder y aumentar el de aquello al que se lo transfiriera, tras esto le concedió su poder a Kiba derrotando a todas las piezas restantes con un gran ataque de espadas que salían del suelo.

Con Akeno, ella había derrotado a la reina de Raizer, pero no contó con que ésta utilizara un elixir que curaría todas sus heridas, con esto Akeno quedo en desventaja al tener menos magia que al principio.

Issei: ¿Cómo se recuperó? – decía impresionado al ver a la reina que pensó derrotada totalmente sanada.

Ravel: ¡son lágrimas de Fénix! En los Rating Games nosotros los Fénix nos hicimos famosos y millonarios al vender éstas, las cuales pueden curar cualquier herida, ahora la sacerdotisa del relámpago no tendrá oportunidad de ganar.

Tras esto continuo el combate de reinas en los cuales a pesar de estar algo parejas aun, Akeno estaba perdiendo, cuando estuvo a punto de perder.

Rias: ¡Akeno úsalo! – dijo confiada.

Akeno: ufufu ¡Si, Presidenta! – dijo sacando algo de su manga y recuperándose por completo, quedando sin ninguna herida y con toda su magia.

Ravel: ¿Qué, cómo es posible? ¡Ahora ella también está completamente sanada!

Akeno: ufufu ¡es hora de terminar! – dijo soltando un gran relámpago y descalificando a la reina Fénix.

En el combate todo el equipo de Rias estaba completo y sin heridas aparentes, mientras que el equipo Fénix, solo contaba con el Rey Raizer Fénix y su hermana el alfil Ravel Fénix la cual no luchaba.

Raizer: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es que se sanó tu sacerdotisa del rayo?

Rias: ¡solo es un pequeño regalo que nos dio un amigo! Y supuse que nos serviría en algún momento – decía totalmente confiada.

Raizer: ¡malditos! Los quemare a todos por esta humillación.

Tras esto comenzó un combate de los Gremory contra Raizer, todos en algún momento sufrían algunas heridas las cuales eran atendidas por Asia.

Rias: ¡hagan la formación del noveno día! – ordenó a sus sirvientes, todos aceptando.

Tras esto solo Koneko, Akeno y Kiba se mantenían luchando contra Raizer, Issei por otro lado usaba su Boosted Gear para aumentar su poder y el cual se lo transfería a Rias, Issei ya había usado mucho su aumento pero era curado por Asia cuando éste salía lastimado. Rias estaba comenzando a reunir mucha energía para realizar su ataque.

Raizer al ver eso solamente salió disparado contra Rias e Issei, el cual defendió a su Presidenta, y logrando darle un puñetazo a Raizer, pero al no tener completa estabilidad y tropezar un poco activo su "Dress Breack" en Raizer.

Raizer: ¡KYAAAAA! – gritó como niña siendo espiada en el baño al ver lo que pasó.

Todo el clan Gremory se rio de esto dejando en vergüenza al Fénix.

Rias: ¡Akeno, Yuuto! – Les dijo dando una señal - ¡bien Raizer esto se termina aquí, y déjame decirte que jamás me casare contigo! – decía con un gran poder en sus manos.

Raizer: ¡espera Rias, el futuro de los demonios depende de éste compromiso! No puedes hacer esto destruirás a tu clan.

Rias: ¡no lo voy a destruir Raizer! Yo decidiré con quien me voy a casar – decía con una mirada sería en su rostro - ¡recibe el poder de todos mis queridos sirvientes! – dijo lanzando su poder el cual fue aumentado más con un círculo mágico de Akeno el cual caería en picada hacía Fénix; por debajo salían muchas espadas creadas por Kiba.

Raizer: ¡Nooooooo! – decía siendo golpeado por aquella combinación del clan Gremory.

Grayfia: "El rey ha salido de combate, la ganadora es Rias Gremory-sama"

 **Cuarto de observación**

Zona: ¡Increíble, Rias ganó sin perder a ninguna pieza! – decía atónita la rival de Rias.

 **Inframundo**

Sirzechs: ¡Increíble, Rias me tiene asombrado! Jaja no pensé que lograría vencer a Raizer; supongo que al final logró salirse con la suya.

Grayfia: ¡entonces ahora el compromiso de Rias-sama y Raizer-sama está oficialmente cancelado!

 **Zona de batalla**

Rias: ¡Ganamos chicos! – decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gremory Clan: ¡siiiiiiii!

Rias: _¡todo fue gracias a Gohan-kun que nos entrenó en todos los aspectos que nos fueron útiles en la batalla! Tengo que agradecerle adecuadamente_ – pensaba mirando al cielo con lágrimas de felicidad.

Akeno: ¡el entrenamiento de Gohan-kun fue muy efectivo! Gracias a él Koneko eludió el ataque de la reina, pudimos hacer ésa estrategia que utilizamos en nuestro entrenamiento, y lo más importante, de no ser por la semilla que nos regaló seguramente habría sido más difícil la lucha – decía alegre del resultado final.

Koneko: Gohan-sempai es impresionante, sin el posiblemente no habríamos ganado – decía con tranquilidad pero muy feliz.

Kiba: jajaja ¡tenemos que agradecerle a Gohan! Y festejar con él por esta victoria – decía alegre.

Rias: ¡si, así es chicos! De no ser por Gohan, nuestras posibilidades de ganar habrían sido muy bajas, tenemos que hacer algo en agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo – decía secándose las lágrimas que tenía.

Ravel: ¡supongo que después de todo Rias-onee-sama no se casara con Onii-sama! ¿Verdad? – decía acercándose al clan Gremory.

Rias: ¡no, Ravel! Ahora soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, todo gracias a alguien que nos apoyó en estos días, ¡pero eso no significa que desprecie al clan fénix, solamente quiere decir que no aceptare casarme ni con Raizer ni con nadie que no elija yo misma!

Ravel: ¡entiendo! Con su permiso – dijo dando una reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

 **Pequeña escena chiste antes de finalizar**

 **Día 6 del entrenamiento**

Rias: ¿me pregunto qué cosas tendrá guardadas Gohan-kun en esa máquina en la que entrena? – Dirigiéndose a la máquina de gravedad y hurgando todo en ella - ¿un celular? ¿Qué tendrá en el para que lo oculte? – Viendo el celular del universo de Gohan - ¡qué mujer, no dejare que Mi Gohan se corrompa por esta vieja bruja! No dejare que ella lo tenga – comenzando a borrar las fotos.

Gohan: ¡Señorita Rias! ¿Qué está haciendo? – mirando y notando el celular en su mano.

Rias: ¡borro, esta vulgaridad! No dejare que veas esto – dijo seriamente.

Gohan: ¿Có... Cómo pudiste? Ahhh ah ¡Nadie.. Toca.. Mi pack de… BULMAAAAA! – transformándose en Ssj dios multi-versal rey de todo fase ocho-mil

 **Y aquí se acaba el capítulo, sé que está demás decirlo pero la última parte es solamente para finalizar con uno de mis chistes, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 6 interrupción

**Bien aquí traigo el capítulo 6 del fic**

 **Saludos:**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: jajaja siempre pensé que Rias habría ganado si no se iba koneko ó si Akeno no jugaba y eliminaba de un ataque a la raina de Raizer :v así que toma eso fénix xD.**

 **Victor0606: jaja tú lo pediste el pack de Bulma XD después puede que lo traiga canónicamente, jajaja no entiendo el pollo frito :v.**

 **Nahuel durandal: es más poderoso que yo mismo, trasciende todas las dimensiones y mega-versos que me controla para escribir su propia historia :v.**

 **Lord-maicol41: muchas gracias.**

 **Santoryusekai: si continuara :v.**

 **Lozato: jajaja el pack es la biblia de la facción Gohan :v.**

 **Fernando jajaja claro gracias amigo, Gohan en esa fase traspaso las octava pared y se auto-escribo en la historia de regreso su pack :v.**

 **Guest (que creo que es lord-maicol41 :v): gracias seguiré así.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 6 interrupción**

 **Edificio del club de ocultismo**

Gohan estaba sentado en la sala del club de ocultismo en medio de un festejo de agradecimiento de parte del clan Gremory de Rias por haberlos ayudado a ganar el Rating Game de la noche anterior.

Rias: ¡vamos, anímate Gohan-kun! Después de todo éste festejo es para ti – decía al chico que estaba sentado tomando una taza de té y comiendo.

Gohan: ¡estoy bien Señorita Rias! No había necesidad de hacer algo como esto, después de todo yo quise ayudarlos – decía sentado mientras seguía comiendo.

Rias: eso no, Gohan-kun, es tú fiesta y como tal te divertirás hasta que ya no puedas más – decía dando su mano para que Gohan se levantara de su asiento.

Akeno: ¡Rias tiene razón Gohan-kun! Si no hubiera sido por ti seguramente no habríamos podido ganar contra el clan fénix – decía apoyando la idea.

Kiba: jaja ¡vamos Gohan, después de todo es un festejo! – decía también apoyando a su presidenta.

Gohan: ¡pero yo no! La verdad es que no… – no pudo continuar hablando ya que fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

Rias: vamos, vamos ¡no seas un aguafiestas! Sal y ponte alegre – decía incitando a que se uniera a la fiesta en la cual estaba el clan Gremory y el Sitri festejando por la obtención de libertad de Rias **(inserte pista: shoujo traveler, ending 5 de Beelzebub).**

Gohan: ¡Señorita Rias preferiría que ustedes se diviertan! Después de todo usted se libró de ese compromiso.

Rias: de eso nada ¡ahora tú me concederás ésta pieza y bailaras conmigo! – dijo al pelinegro para que fuera a bailar.

Akeno: vaya, vaya, ¡Gohan-kun! ¿No dejaras bailar sola a la Presidenta verdad? – decía provocando al pelinegro.

Koneko: ¡baile con la Presidenta Rias, Gohan-sempai! – le dijo empujándolo hacía el centro del cuarto en donde bailaría.

En el cuarto se podía escuchar la música sonar fuerte, con comida y bebidas en una mesa para completar la fiesta.

Sona: ¡hace tiempo que no veía a Rias sonreír de esa manera! – decía alegre por su rival y amiga mirándola mientras bailaba con el pelinegro.

Akeno: ¡tiene razón Señorita Sona! Fufufu debe estar rebosante de felicidad por ser libre de su compromiso – decía mientras tomaba un pequeño bocadillo.

Gohan: ¡Señorita Rias, estoy muy nervioso bailando aquí! Ciertamente nunca he estado en fiestas, así que no estoy seguro de bailar adecuadamente – decía apenado a la pelirroja a su lado.

Rias: no importa Gohan-kun, ¡solo tenemos que divertirnos! Es nuestra fiesta – dijo bailando más cerca de Gohan.

Gohan: ¿nuestra fiesta? – decía curioso.

Rias: ¡haces muchas preguntas Gohan-kun! Fiesta de mi clan y para ti porque sin ti no lo habríamos logrado – dijo cerrando la boca de Gohan con su dedo – ahora no quiero más palabras y vamos a seguir bailando.

Issei: ¡que celos! Pero por esta vez dejare que ese Gohan esté con la Presidenta – decía con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos y comiendo un trozo de pastel.

Asia: ¡Issei-san! Vamos a bailar – dijo la rubia quitándole el pastel y tomándolo de la mano.

Issei: claro, les demostrare como es que baila el futuro rey del harem – dijo siguiendo a la rubia.

Tsubaki: ¡aun me sigue impresionando como es que en 10 días entrenando con Son-kun se fortalecieron tanto como para vencer a fénix! – decía a la persona a su lado.

Kiba: ¡Bueno la verdad es que fue un entrenamiento infernal! – decía a la chica a su lado.

Tsubaki: es algo gracioso que siendo demonios utilices esa frase Kiba-kun – dijo sonriéndole al rubio.

Gohan: ¡Señorita Rias! Ya baile mucho será mejor que regrese a comer y beber té - decía apenado y tratando de huir.

Rias: ¡claro que no Gohan-kun! Tú te quedas conmigo a bailar – dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

Pero al abrirse la puerta y entrar dos personas todos se detuvieron de lo que estaban haciendo.

Xenovia: sentimos por interrumpir su fiesta, ¡pero nos llevaremos a Gohan! – dijo seriamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Irina: ¡Xenovia, son demonios pero no es educado entrar sin avisar! – dijo a su amiga.

Xenovia: eso no importa, ¡tenemos que llevarnos a Gohan! – dijo dirigiéndose al peli ónix.

Rias: ¿y para que necesitan a Gohan-kun? – dijo claramente enojada por la interrupción.

Xenovia: eso no es asunto suyo ¡heredera Gremory! – dijo seriamente a la pelirroja.

Rias: claro que lo es ya que Gohan-kun en un futuro será parte de mi clan – decía con recelo sobre el pelinegro - ¡así que la iglesia no tiene ningún asunto que ver con Gohan-kun! Váyanse, interrumpen nuestra fiesta.

Xenovia: ¿Qué será parte de tu clan? No me hagas reír, Princesa Gremory, ¡claramente escuche que Gohan no se unirá a ti, ni siquiera cuando te ibas a enfrentar a Fénix! – decía incitando y dando en el clavo para hacer enfadar a la pelirroja.

Rias: ¡entonces estaban espiándonos! Enviadas de la iglesia – dijo totalmente enfurecida con un aura de poder maligno alrededor de ella.

Xenovia: ohhh ¿acaso quieres enfrentarnos? ¡Si es así no tendremos piedad y acabaremos con todos los demonios de aquí! – Dijo desenfundando su espada - ¡ésta es Excalibur Destrucción! Como su nombre lo dice destruye lo que toca y éste grupo de demonios no será problema para nosotras – dijo confiada a la pelirroja.

Rias: ¡vaya, parece que tienen mucha confianza para atreverse a amenazarme en mi propia base! – dijo creando una esfera de poder mágico en su mano.

Gohan: bueno, bueno, ¿Por qué no se calman? ¡No sé bien lo que ocurre! Sé que sus facciones no son algo que se lleven bien pero no es razón para pelear unos con otros, ¡así que mejor tranquilicémonos! – dijo intermediando entre las dos chicas que estaban a punto de pelear entre ellas.

Xenovia: nosotras no queremos problemas ¡solo queremos que vengas con nosotras Gohan! – dijo sin dejar de apuntar su espada hacía la líder Gremory.

Kiba: ¡Presidenta, déjeme encargarme de ella! Tengo tiempo queriendo enfrentarla a ella ¡Y su espada Sagrada! – dijo en un modo serio que denotaba furia y empuñando una de sus tantas espadas.

Sona: ¡mantente alerta! – ordenó a su reina.

Akeno: vaya, vaya, jóvenes enviadas de la iglesia, ¡tienen muchas agallas para amenazar a mi Presidenta en medio de nuestra celebración! – dijo con electricidad en sus manos y una expresión sádica.

Gohan: ¡ya cálmense todos! ¿Señorita Xenovia, para que necesitan que las acompañe? – pregunto a la peli azul.

Xenovia: ¡eso te lo diré una vez vengas a nuestra base! – dijo en alerta por todos los que se pusieron del mismo modo.

Rias: ¡Gohan-kun no ira a ningún sitio! Él se quedara aquí, así que lárguense ¿verdad Gohan-kun? – afirmó enfurecida.

Gohan: ¡está bien! Iré con ustedes Señorita Xenovia – dijo a la chica de la espada santa.

Rias: ¡Gohan-kun, no puedes irte! – dijo apagando su aura de furia y reprocharle al pelinegro.

Xenovia: ¿lo vez, heredera Gremory? ¡Gohan no se quedara, ni formara parte de un grupo de demonios! – decía confiadamente a la pelirroja.

Irina: entonces no hay nada más que tengamos que hablar aquí.

Gohan: iré, pero sólo si me dicen exactamente ¿para qué necesitan de mí? – dijo tranquilamente a las dos chicas.

Xenovia: supongo que no tenemos de otra, ¡está bien te diremos para que te necesitamos! – dijo más tranquila pero en guardia por si algún demonio hacía algo – la verdad es que necesitamos que vengas a nuestra sede, y nos ayudes a derrotar algunos ángeles caídos y recuperar las Excalibur que fueron robadas a la iglesia; por eso queremos que nos acompañes, así como que ninguno de los dos clanes de demonios intervengan en nuestros asuntos.

Rias: dices ¿Qué podríamos aliarnos con los ángeles caídos para hacerle algo a las Excalibur? – le dijo empezando a enojarse notoriamente de nueva cuenta.

Xenovia: ¡los demonios odian las espadas sagradas! – contesto inmiscuyendo sobre el asunto.

Rias: pues te digo que jamás me aliaria con un ángel caído, como hermana jamás haría algo que deshonre al gran rey demonio.

Xenovia: ¡entonces no hay problema! Bueno ya que hemos dicho esto, acompáñanos Gohan – le dijo al pelo ónix.

Gohan: ¡está bien, las voy a ayudar!

Irina: entonces vamos.

Xenovia: espera ¡Asia Argento, la santa que se convirtió en Bruja! Tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿sigues creyendo en Dios? - dijo deteniéndose y mirando a la rubia.

Irina: ¡Xenovia, ella es un demonio! – dijo sin inmutarse.

Xenovia: algunos blasfemos conservan un poco de su fe como culpa.

Asia: yo, yo, ¡Yo jamás podría dejar de creer en él! – decía totalmente intimidada, ofendida, acusada, juzgada, impactada y melancólica al oír el como la llamaron.

Xenovia: ¡entonces, te mataremos aquí! Dios perdonara todos tus pecados – dijo a punto de empuñar su espada.

Issei: ¿Quién te crees tú para juzgar a Asia? Tu tonta fe y Dios se pueden ir al infierno si no saben apreciar la bondad de Asia.

Xenovia: ¡grandes palabras para un demonio tan débil!

Rias: ya es suficiente, ¡si seguirás menospreciando a mis sirvientes! Entonces yo no te lo permitiré.

Xenovia: no los estoy menospreciando, solo digo la verdad.

Kiba: ¡Entonces yo te enfrentare! – dijo seriamente.

Xenovia: ohh ¡el caballero débil quiere hacerme frente! Muy bien entonces te mostrare la diferencia entre nuestras habilidades – dijo confiada aceptando la lucha.

Gohan: ¡Ya basta, nadie va a pelear contra nadie! Señorita Xenovia si sigue provocando más pleitos me temo que no la acompañare, Señorita Rias no dejare que peleen contra ellas dos.

Xenovia: ¡bueno si tú lo dices Gohan! Entonces no tenemos más opción que retirarnos.

Gohan: ¡con su permiso Señorita Rias! Estuvo muy divertida la fiesta – dijo retirándose del lugar.

Rias: ¡espera Gohan-kun! No tienes que ir con ellas – decía viendo cómo se marchaba el pelinegro.

Akeno: ¡Rias, no te enojes tanto!

Sona: Rias, ya no te enojes por que interrumpieron la fiesta.

Rias: ¡no es eso lo que me enoja!

Sona: ¿entonces que hayan insultado a tu sirviente? – pregunto sin respuesta.

Rias: _eso también me molesta, pero ¡Me enfurece que nos hayan interrumpido a Gohan y a mí cuando estábamos bailando, pasándonosla muy felices entre los dos! y ¡peor aún se lo llevan justo frente a mis ojos!_ \- pensaba en cólera por lo sucedido.

Kiba: ¡Lo siento Presidenta, pero me tengo que retirar! – dijo marchándose del lugar con una cara bastante seria.

Rias: Yuuto ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó viendo cómo se iba su sirviente.

Sona: supongo que ya no seguirá la fiesta Rias, ¡nosotros nos retiramos! – dijo despidiéndose de su amiga.

Issei: ¡presidenta! ¿Por qué Kiba se portó así hace unos momentos? – preguntó curioso por el chico que se marchó.

Rias: ¡les tendré que contar una historia! Hace tiempo la iglesia rapto y experimento con niños, estos experimentos eran destinados para crear portadores de espadas debido a que nadie podía tomarlas, en ese experimento los niños eran diariamente torturados y usados como conejillos de indias, cuando el líder de ese experimento se hartó de no obtener resultados decidió que debía matar a todos los niños y ocultar cualquier evidencia de sus experimentos. Kiba tiene odio a las espadas sagradas por ese experimento tan infame así que no descansara hasta deshacerse de ellas.

Issei: ya comprendo.

 **Ciudad vecindario desconocido**

¿?: ¡Ayúdame! – dijo pidiendo auxilio y siendo cortado por la espalda.

Kiba: ¿un sacerdote? – dijo al ver morir frente a sus ojos al sacerdote.

Freed: ¿pero que tenemos aquí? un asqueroso demonio, ¡que oportuno eres para probar mi nueva espada y cobrar venganza! Mi nueva ¡Excalibuuuur! Jajajajaja – decía riéndose como maniático el exorcista exiliado.

Kiba: ¡Freed! ¿Así que aun rondabas por ésta ciudad?

Freed: bueno eso no importa ¡ahora muere! – dijo lanzándose contra el rubio con su espada santa – jaja tu hermoso rostro será arruinado, perfecto para ser digno de cortar con mi espada iaaaaaaajajjaja.

Kiba: ¡déjate de estupideces! – dijo repeliendo el ataque con su espada.

Freed: tienes una lengua muy sucia para tu hermoso rostro, jajajja ¡eso creías!

Kiba: si tu espada es una Excalibur ¡entonces no dudare en partirte a ti y la espada! – gritó arremetiendo contra el exorcista.

Frees: jajaja olvide mencionártelo ¡ésta espada está hecha para matar asquerosos demonios! – dijo cuándo corto un poco del brazo al rubio.

Kiba: ¡como si fuera a olvidarlo!

Freed: ¿qué? - dijo cuando apareció un círculo mágico junto a su oreja - ¡me están llamando! Nos veremos pronto maldito demonio – dijo soltando una bomba de luz y huyendo.

 **Iglesia**

Gohan: ¡así que aquí es donde viven Señorita Xenovia! – dijo observando toda la iglesia.

Xenovia: ¡sacerdote hemos traído a Gohan! Por favor denos sus órdenes.

Sacerdote: ¡bien hecho! Primero que nada déjenme decirles algo.

Xenovia: ¿Qué sería? Sacerdote – decía curiosa.

Miguel: ¡que yo soy Miguel El arcángel de Dios! – dijo deshaciendo su transformación en sacerdote y mostrando su rostro.

Xenovia / Irina: ¡Miguel-sama! – mencionaron asombradas y postrándose.

Gohan: ¿Miguel? ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó curioso – _aunque puedo suponer que es el líder de los Ángeles por la cantidad de poder similar a Azazel._

Xenovia: ¡que irrespetuoso eres Gohan! Inclínate ante Miguel-sama – dijo regañando al peli ónix.

Migual: jajaja ¡no hay problema! De hecho Gohan-kun llevo tiempo queriendo hablar contigo – decía calmadamente.

Gohan: ¿y de quesería Señor Miguel? – preguntó suponiendo que sería la misma razón que tenía Azazel al principio y también Rias.

Miguel: ¡pues por ahora solo quiero hablar contigo Gohan-kun! De hecho me gustaría contarte la historia de las 3 facciones, pero creo que ya te la ha contado Azazel ¿cierto? – dijo tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

Gohan: ¿Cómo o sabe Señor Miguel? - preguntaba curioso.

Miguel: la verdad es que llevo tiempo observándote, ya que desde que llegaste a la ciudad sentí algo especial en ti, ¡entonces yo vi cuando Azazel se presentó ante ti, te contó la historia de las 2 facciones y te ofreció ser un ángel caído, al igual que la Señorita Rias Gremory te ofreció ser un Demonio!

Gohan: bueno ¡no sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso Señor Miguel!

Xenovia: ¡escucha al Señor Miguel-sama cuando te esté hablando Gohan! – decía regañando a Gohan.

Miguel: ¡veo que a pesar de no hablar mucho! Ustedes dos se llevan bastante bien Xenovia, Gohan-kun – decía con una sonrisa.

Gohan: jeje ¡supongo que sí! No he hablado mucho con la Señorita Xenovia, pero aun así siento que me agrada bastante, también la Señorita Irina.

Miguel: ¡bueno supongo que no es secreto que también me gustaría que te convirtieras en ángel! pero no estoy seguro si aceptaras después de todo ya habías dicho que no te unirías a 2 facciones que te invitaron.

Xenovia: ¿convertir a Gohan en ángel? _Ciertamente yo solo esperaba que lo quisieran hacer un exorcista, apóstol, o espada de la iglesia como Irina y yo, ¡pero que el mismísimo Señor Miguel le ofrezca ser un ángel es un nivel completamente diferente!_ ¿Está seguro Señor Miguel? ¡Gohan ciertamente es fuerte y rechazo a los ángeles caídos y demonios pero eso no asegura que lo merezca! – decía sorprendida.

Miguel: jaja ¡no te preocupes Xenovia, sé que Gohan-kun sería un excelente ángel! O tal vez algo más – dijo sonriendo ampliamente a Gohan.

Gohan: tienes razón Señor Miguel, ¡lamentablemente no pienso en unirme a ninguna facción! Ya que de ser posible me gustaría vivir una vida tranquila, aunque si mis amigos me necesitan con mucho gusto peleare por ellos.

Miguel: jaja ¡sabía que dirías eso Gohan-kun! Es una lástima que no aceptes serlo, hubieras sido un muy buen ángel.

Xenovia: ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar al Señor Miguel? ¡Arrepiéntete! – Dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza – ahora pide perdón y acepta la generosa bondad del gran Señor Miguel-sama – dijo inclinando al pali ónix contra el suelo.

Gohan: Señorita Xenovia por favor cálmese – decía sin oponerse a la chica de pelo azul.

Miguel: jaja ¡bien Gohan-kun! Me gustaría que por favor ayudaras a Xenovia e Irina a recuperar las espadas sagradas que los ángeles caídos tomaron de la iglesia.

Gohan: ¡claro, no será problema alguno!

Miguel: por cierto, aquel ángel caído llamado Kokabiel quien está detrás de todo me gustaría que por favor lo pudieras detener, ya que tú no perteneces a ninguna facción; y después de un incidente hace varias semanas con una gran energía que se sintió las 3 facciones podrían desatar una guerra y me gustaría que se pudiera evitar eso a toda costa – dijo tranquilamente mirando al pelinegro.

Gohan: ¡entiendo, Señor Miguel! Yo mismo parare a ese ángel caído conflictivo, después de todo si yo interfiero no afectara a ninguna de las 3 facciones.

Miguel: bien entonces, me gustaría volver a hablar contigo Gohan-kun, regresa cuando quieras, podremos charlar de lo que gustes, ¡hasta pronto, te encargo a mis preciadas ayudantes y apóstoles de la iglesia! – dijo sacando sus 12 alas y desapareciendo.

Irina: ¡Señor Miguel-sama gracias por hacerse presente ante estas humildes servidoras del Señor! – decía rezando al cielo.

Xenovia: ¿Cómo te atreviste a rechazar la generosa amabilidad del Señor Miguel-sama? Debería castigarte ahora mismo – le decía regañándolo.

Gohan: bueno es algo tarde ¿qué dicen si vamos a dormir y mañana hacemos el encargo del Señor Miguel? – pregunto alegre a las chicas.

Irina: per que pervertido Gohan ¿acaso quieres que durmamos contigo? ¡Por favor perdónalo Dios!

Xenovia: ¡ni creas que dormiremos contigo!

Gohan: no, yo me refería a que todos fuéramos a descansar a nuestras casas, o en dado caso y quedarme en alguna habitación disponible para ayudar por si algún enemigo quisiera atacarlas.

Xenovia: bueno está bien, ¡Irina y yo tomaremos una ducha! Después puedes bañarte tú, ahora sígueme te diré en que habitación puedes dormir – dijo caminando más adentro de la iglesia.

Tras esto Xenovia le mostró su cuarto a Gohan y las dos chicas fueron a tomar un baño, pero antes de que pudiera irse el estómago de ambas hizo un sonido.

Gohan: jajaja creo que tienen hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comida? – dijo divertido por lo que sucedió.

Xenovia: calla, ¡además no tenemos dinero! ya que Irina se gastó todo el dinero que nos regaló un joven bondadoso en un montón de extrañas pinturas.

Irina: pero esa pintura habla de las sagradas escrituras con palabras, ¡incluso el vendedor lo dijo!

Xenovia: ¿Por qué ella tiene que ser mi pareja? – Dijo desilusionada – bueno primero tenemos que conseguir algo de comer, o no tendremos energía para recuperar las Excalibur.

Irina: tienes razón, ¿Por qué no cazamos herejes y tomamos su dinero para comprar comida? El señor nos dejara hacerlo, probablemente.

Xenovia: podríamos intentar robar dinero de una caja de ofrendas – dijo pensativa - ¡mejor no!

Gohan: disculpen ¡si gustan podemos ir a mi casa a comer y también tomar un baño, después de todo mi departamento es bastante grande y podríamos dormir en cuartos separados.

Irina: oohh ¡Dios por favor bendice a Gohan por su amabilidad! – decía suplicando y con manos listas para rezar.

Xenovia: ¡bueno, supongo que podemos hacer eso si no es molestia para ti Gohan!

Gohan: claro que no, entonces vamos a mi casa.

Así todos ellos se dirigieron a la casa de Gohan, platicando de cosas de escuela, sobre sus vidas en la iglesia, el entrenamiento de Gohan y demás cosas.

 **¿?**

¿?: ¡Cada vez más cerca!

 **Casa de Gohan**

Gohan: bien aquí es mi casa, por favor pasen y siéntanse como en su casa.

Xenovia: entonces, con tu permiso – dijo entrando en la casa del peli ónix.

Irina: gracias Gohan.

Gohan: ¿Qué prefieren, cenar o tomar una ducha primero? ¡Podrían tomar una ducha, en lo que hago la cena! – mencionaba a las dos chicas.

Xenovia: creo que esa es una buena idea, ¡está bien tomaremos un baño mientras haces de cenar Gohan! ¿Dónde se encuentra el baño?

Gohan: ¡está subiendo las escaleras hacia la izquierda! No se preocupen por el agua ya que siempre está caliente y pueden meterse a bañar en cualquier momento; también hay habitaciones libres arriba así que siéntanse cómodas de tomar la que gusten – les dijo a las dos chicas mientras subían las escaleras.

Xenovia: ¡entonces con tu permiso muchas gracias! Tomaremos una habitación – dijo subiendo con su amiga.

Xenovia e Irina al abrir la primera puerta, notaron que había muchas bolsas tipo costal entonces decidieron ver de qué se trataba y ver su contenido.

Irina: ¡Gohan sí que tiene una casa bastante grande! ¿No crees Xenovia?

Xenovia: sí, ¿pero me pregunto que habrá en éstas bolsas? – dijo tomando una de ellas y proceder a abrirla.

Xenovia: ¡Esto! No puede ser, ¡Gohan, Gohan, el, el, él fue quien nos regaló aquella cantidad de dinero! – dijo sorprendida al ver el contenido de una de las bolsas que había en la habitación.

Irina: ¿Qué? Ciertamente Gohan tiene una casa grande pero para regalarnos esa cantidad de dinero debería de ser una gran diferencia – decía queriendo ver también la bolsa.

Xenovia / Irina: ¡por favor Dios bendice a Gohan y su gran bondad y generosidad! – rezaban con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando hacia arriba.

Después de unos minutos de estar rezando ellas decidieron dejar la bolsa en su lugar y buscar una habitación disponible, así estuvieron buscando de habitación en habitación, cada habitación que veían estaba llena de cosas extrañas libros y otras cosas hasta que encontraron una que estaba vacía.

Xenovia: ¡bueno tomaremos ésta habitación! Ahora vamos a ducharnos Irina – dijo dejando su espada en la habitación y yendo hacía el baño.

Así ambas entraron al baño se desvistieron y entraron a la ducha que era bastante amplia.

Irina: ¡hace cuanto que no teníamos un baño tan bueno como éste! Por favor Dios bendice a Gohan – decía contenta en aquella ducha tan amplia y reconfortante.

Xenovia: bueno creo que tienes razón debemos ser agradecidas con Gohan por su generosidad de habernos dado dinero hace tiempo y dejarnos quedar en su casa ésta noche así como darnos de comer, ¿también me pregunto que serán esas casas que tenía en las habitaciones? – decía estando relajada en el baño.

Gohan: ¡Señorita Xenovia Señorita Irina, ya casi va a estar la cena! Por favor bajen cuando estén listas.

Xenovia: ¡bueno Irina tenemos que ir a cenar así que salgamos! – dijo saliendo de la ducha y tomando una toalla para secarse.

Tras esto las dos chicas se vistieron nuevamente y bajaron hacía la cocina donde estaba Gohan y en la mesa había bastante comida como para alimentar a 100 personas.

Xenovia: ¡se ve deliciosa toda esa comida! ¿Pero por qué hiciste tanta comida Gohan? – pregunto sorprendida al ver esa cantidad de comida.

Gohan: jejeje ¡bueno es que primero me gustaría que ustedes coman hasta quedar satisfechas! Yo me comeré todo lo demás – decía rascándose la nuca.

Xenovia: pero ésta es demasiada comida aun así, ¡no debiste hacerla! – decía atónita.

Gohan: ¡bueno la verdad es que mi metabolismo es más acelerado de lo normal y necesito comer mucha más comida que cualquier humano! Así que tranquilícese Señorita Xenovia yo me terminare lo que sobre – dijo sirviendo otros platos en la mesa para sus dos invitadas.

Tras esto Gohan solo se quedó sentado con una sonrisa viendo como comían sus dos invitadas, mientras que éstas estaban comiendo.

Xenovia: ¿Qué nos miras tanto Gohan? ¡Mejor ponte a comer también! – dijo regañando y algo incomoda al ser observada mientras comía por el peli ónix.

Gohan: nada ¡solo que parece que en verdad tenían hambre! Jajaja está bien también comeré – dijo empezando a comer cosa que dejo sorprendida a la chica de pelo azul al ver que tan pronto como comenzó a comer Gohan empezaban a desaparecer rápidamente plato tras plato.

Xenovia: creo que no mentías sobre que puedes comer mucho Gohan, pero no dejare que te acabes toda la comida – dijo comenzando a comer más rápidamente igual ella.

Así trato de seguir el paso la chica pero a su décimo plato ya no pudo comer más porque estaba demasiado llena.

Irina: ¡debiste tranquilizarte Xenovia! Bueno de cualquier forma Gohan sigue comiendo y parece que se acabara toda la comida como dijo.

Tras cenar Gohan se dispuso a lavar todos los trastes.

Xenovia: ¡dejame ayudarte! Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para agradecerte lo que has hecho – dijo acercándose al pali ónix con unos platos sucios y comenzar a tallarlos.

Gohan: no hace falta Señorita Xenovia, yo puedo hacerlo no tiene nada que agradecer, ¡yo quise hacerlo por gusto! – decía nervioso al ver que su invitada lo estaba ayudando a limpiar.

Xenovia: ¡yo insisto Gohan, no dejare que hagas todo por nosotras! Al menos déjame ayudarte en esto.

Gohan: ¡Bueno, muchas gracias! – dijo resignado y agradeciendo el gesto de la chica.

Xenovia: por cierto Gohan, gracias por el dinero – musito con voz algo baja.

Gohan: ¿Qué, que está diciendo Señorita Xenovia? – preguntaba confuso.

Xenovia: no dije nada Gohan, mejor pásame ese plato – dijo apenada ya que no quería que supiera que aquellas chicas que pedían limosna eran ellas dos.

Tras lavar todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos para descansar y empezar su misión mañana en la mañana.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero lo hayan disfrutado, también como no se me ocurría ningún nombre para el capítulo termine decidiendo éste XD supongo que si le queda, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 7 misión

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 7 del fic.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: aquí traigo el nuevo cap :v.**

 **Blake2020: aquí tengo el nuevo capítulo, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Victor0606: jajaja espero que hayan insertado la música :'v jajaja que tonto y eso que volví a ver el animu y no entendí lo del pollo frito :v.**

 **Bis10212: muchas gracias:**

 **Nahuel durandal: jajaja mejor cuando apareció y quiso escribir su historia lo amenace con hacer igual de poderosa a Milk para que le de sus chanclasos :v.**

 **Fernando11chiki: pues si tomas una entrada como pelea si :v.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 7 misión**

 **Escuela Kuoh**

Xenovia: ¿Por qué vinimos a la escuela en vez de estar buscando las espadas Gohan? – le decía al chico que comía su gran almuerzo.

Gohan: pues porque no quisiera perder un día de escuela por un simple asunto ¡que se puede resolver una vez la encontremos! – decía comiendo.

Xenovia: ¡estás muy confiado de poder hacerlo Gohan! ¿Sabes que tan poderoso es Kokabiel? – le dijo por que no se notaba ni un poco preocupado.

Gohan: ¡pues no lo sé! Pero espero que sea fuerte, de lo contrario no me divertiré – decía dejando de comer - ¡aunque la verdad no creo que sea un gran reto! – Dijo regresando a su almuerzo - ¡por cierto gracias por el almuerzo, está delicioso! – le dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

Irina: nos levantamos temprano para poder agradecerte mínimamente por lo que nos has ayudado.

Gohan: ya veo ¡aunque no era necesario, Gracias! – Les dijo muy feliz por el festín que le habían preparado – aunque ¿Por qué no habrá venido Kiba a la escuela? Se sentirá enfermo.

Xenovia: pues no conozco de Demonios enfermos, lo más probable es que fuera a pelear contra Kokabiel, recuerdo que ayer le molestaron nuestras espadas sagradas – decía razonando bastante.

Gohan: pues, ayer lo sentí peleando, pero después de ahí solo siento su energía caminando por la ciudad – decía porque sintió una alteración de poder en Kiba.

Irina: bueno, eso no importa, mientras no interfiera con nuestra misión no importa.

 **En algún pasillo de la escuela**

Matsuda: Vamos al karaoke – gritó extasiado por poder ir con alguna mujer.

Motohama: ¿también vienes Asia-chan? – le preguntó directamente extasiado de si podría ir con la chica extranjera.

Asia: ¡sí, si va Issei-san yo también iré! – decía mientras era rodeada por los dos depravados.

Matsuda: ¡olvídate de Kiryu Asia-chan vendrá! – decía extasiado.

Saji: ¡la inmundicia de estos hombres se te contagiara! – le dijo a la chica rubia.

Asia: ¡hola, buenos días Saji-san! – decía al ver la cara directamente del chico.

Saji: Hola Asia-san, buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?

Matsuda: ¡cállate! – le reclamó molesto al chico que los interrumpió de su éxtasis.

Motohama: ¡mira quién habla, el secretario del consejo estudiantil!

Saji: ¡bueno, si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer! – exclamo retirándose del sitio.

Issei: ¡cierto, puedo preguntarle a él! – decía al ya conocer de antemano a los demonios del consejo estudiantil, El Clan Sitri.

Sin que ninguno lo notara una chica de pelo blanco miraba a la distancia al grupo de personas que estaban hablando.

 **Cafetería después de la escuela**

Saji: ¡Hyoudo! – le dijo al chico sentado que lo esperaba.

Issei: hola, gracias por venir con tan poco antelación – le dijo al verlo.

Saji: no te preocupes, bueno ¿Qué quieres hablar? – le preguntó curioso por lo que le tenía que decir el depravado.

 **Salida de la escuela**

Xenovia: ¡ahora si Gohan, vamos a buscar pistas sobre las espadas y Kokabiel! – le dijo con algo de cansancio por la escuela.

Gohan: ¡está bien Señorita Xenovia, Señorita Irina! Pero primero, ¿podemos ir a comer algo? Que ya me dio hambre – les pregunto a las chicas haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

Xenovia: ¿acaso ves esto como un juego? – le reclamaba molesta por su comentario.

Irina: pero ¡si hace rato almorzamos Gohan! – le dijo levantándose de la sorpresa, ya que hace unas horas había comido una gran cantidad de comida.

Gohan: ¡debe ser, porque el almuerzo que me hicieron era bastante ligero! Era una gran cantidad, pero bastante fácil de digerir, por eso ya me dio hambre nuevamente.

Irina: ¡eso es porque es comida que aprendimos a hacer en un monasterio! No somos alguna clase de Chef – le dijo avergonzada de comer comida simple en la iglesia.

Gohan: jajaja ¡Bueno vamos a comer, yo invito! – les dijo a las dos chicas que terminaron accediendo.

Xenovia: _¡solo porque él ha hecho mucho por nosotras, y que no tomamos nada de comida de su casa, ya que no se la pedimos y no queremos abusar!_ – decía recordando que ellas no habían comido.

 **Paraíso**

Miguel: jaja ¡Gohan-kun es muy divertido, probablemente Xenovia e Irina se relajen más estando con él! – decía viendo la fuente en la que siempre observaba a Gohan y el resto del mundo.

 **Cafetería**

Saji: ¿estás loco? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

Issei: ¡por favor! Te lo ruego – le contesto inclinando su cabeza.

Saji: ¡estás loco! – le dijo exaltadamente al depravado, saltando de su asiento - ¿sabes lo que me haría la Presidenta, si se entera que me involucro con una espada sacra, porque tú me pediste ayudarte a destruir una? ¡Ella seguramente me va a matar! Rias-sempai puede tener cierta bondad detrás de su ira, ¡pero cuando nuestra Presidenta se enoja, realmente enloquece! – Le dijo volviendo a tomar su asiento - ¡definitivamente me niego! – dijo queriéndose retirar del lugar, pero siendo detenido por algo.

Koneko: ¡sabía que tramabas algo así! – le dijo al depravado mientras detenía a Saji.

Después de que tomara asiento nuevamente y hablaran sobre lo planeado.

Saji: ¡realmente, me tengo que ir, después de todo! – decía con lágrimas queriendo escapar del sitio, pero siendo detenido por la chica nuevamente.

Koneko: ¿cooperar con la iglesia para destruir las espadas sagradas?

Issei: ¡dijeron que tenían que recuperar las espadas de los ángeles caídos y por eso pidieron ayuda a Gohan-san!

Koneko: Parece que harían cualquier cosa para quitarlas de las manos de los ángeles caídos.

Issei: ¡Kiba quiere destruir las Excalibur por venganza! Y la iglesia quiere las Excalibur, incluso si eso significa destruirlas, ¡sus objetivos pueden diferir pero el resultado es el mismo! Por eso quiero ayudar a Kiba.

Koneko: no creo que les dé gusto nuestra propuesta.

Issei: tenemos que intentarlo, ¡haré cualquier cosa para mantener a Kiba del lado de loes demonios! Por eso necesitamos que Gohan-san nos dé su aprobación.

Koneko: ¡definitivamente necesitamos ayuda de Gohan-sempai! No me gusta actuar a espaldas de la Presidenta, pero esto es por nuestro amigo.

 **Restaurante**

Dueño: ¡que felicidad! – decía derramando lágrimas al notar la ganancia que tendría ese día.

Gohan: ¡no me canso de venir a comer a la ciudad, definitivamente sabe más rico cuando lo prepara alguien más! – decía mientas devoraba plato tras plato.

Xenovia: ¡delicioso, la comida de aquí es deliciosa! – decía también comiendo bastante, aunque claro no como Gohan.

Irina: ¡lo es, lo es, no me canso de la comida de los restaurantes familiares! – decía comiendo también bastante aunque menos que la chica de pelo azul.

Mesero: ¡Nunca antes en mi vida sentí tanta dicha de atender a alguien! – decía soltando lágrimas viendo que posiblemente recibiría una gran propina.

 **Ciudad**

Saji: oigan ¿Por qué también tengo que formar parte de esto? – Decía caminando muy desanimado – después de todo si ese tal Gohan es quien los entreno e hizo que ganaran su Rating Game, nosotros no haremos falta.

Issei: Gohan-san es fuerte, mejor dicho muy fuerte, ¡pero necesitamos todo el poder que podamos conseguir! No creo que sea fácil encontrarlos fuera de la escuela, creo que debimos ir a hablar con ellos en el colegio.

Mientas seguían caminando por la ciudad, todos voltearon a ver lo que pasaba en donde había reunida bastante gente.

Issei: ¡ahí están! – dijo al mirar por la ventana del restaurante a un grupo de 3 personas comiendo como animales.

Koneko: ¡sí! – reafirmo la chica también viendo la escena de devastación culinaria.

 **Restaurante**

Issei: ¡buenos días! Gohan-san – le dijo al entrar al establecimiento.

Koneko: ¡buenos días Gohan-sempai! – decía dando una referencia al venerable maestro que la instruyo en el arte de no ser tan débil. **(:v)**

Gohan: ah ¡hola chicos! ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – decía dejando de comer y mirando al trío que estaban frente a él.

Xenovia: ¿a qué vienen aquí demonios? – decía seria pero con voz baja para que no las escuchen.

Issei: ¡queremos ayudarlos a destruir las Excalibur!

Xenovia: ¿Qué? – pregunto confusa por esa propuesta.

Tras eso los chicos les contaron la situación a Gohan, Xenovia e Irina.

Irina: ya entiendo la situación Issei-kun, ¡me niego! – dijo rotundamente.

Issei: ¿Por qué? – dijo enojado de que lo rechazaran, mientras Saji solo agradecía sin que lo notaran.

Irina: ésta es una misión, que nos encomendaron a Xenovia, Gohan y a mí, ustedes solo estorbarían – dijo secamente.

Issei: ¡Gohan-san diles algo! Sabes lo fuertes que somos – le dijo suplicando a Gohan.

Gohan: ¡bueno, sé que tan débiles son! Jeje – dijo apoyando un poco a Irina y pensando que no serían los suficientemente fuertes como para luchar contra alguien que debería ser un poco más débil que Azazel.

Issei: ¿Qué? ¡Gohan-san, tú mismo nos entrenaste! – le dijo replicando.

Gohan: y como dije solo fue un entrenamiento improvisado, no pude entrenarlos de mejor manera debido al tiempo, ¡por eso se de lo que son capaces! – contestó rechazando sus reproches.

Xenovia: Probablemente podríamos pedirles que destruyan una.

Gohan: ¿Señorita Xenovia? ¿No se supone que debemos recuperarlas? – le dijo sorprendido de la respuesta de la chica.

Issei: ¿en serio? – dijo contento de que alguno de ellos aceptara su ayuda.

Saji: maldición, pensé que todos se negarían rotundamente – dijo para sí.

Xenovia: ¡el enemigo es un líder de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel! Francamente pienso que la recuperación de 3 espadas sagradas es mucho para nosotras, aunque esté Gohan con nosotras.

Irina: Se eso, pero… - decía replicando.

Xenovia: ¡en el mejor de los casos tenemos un 30% de probabilidades de salir vivas! – asevero ante la situación.

Irina: ¿no aceptamos la misión corriendo ese riesgo?

Gohan: ¿en verdad es tan fuerte ese Kokabiel? – Les pregunto intrigado – _bueno, no creo que sea más fuerte que Azazel, aunque realmente ninguno representa una amenaza para mí _ – pensaba con mucha lógica.

Xenovia: si, ¡fuimos enviadas para sacrificarnos, por nuestros superiores!

Irina: ¿no es ese el ideal de nuestra fe?

Gohan: ¡pues yo no creo eso! De lo contrario el Señor Miguel, les habría pedido que fueran solas y no conmigo, yo creo que sabe que podemos hacerlo – dijo con mucha verdad en sus palabras.

Irina: ¡Gohan tiene razón Xenovia, después de todo Miguel-sama no enviaría a morir a alguien que quiere… bueno tu sabes! – le contestó reprochándole a su compañera.

Xenovia: puede que sea cierto, pero aun así siento que es arriesgado, ¡así que dejaremos que éstos demonios nos ayuden! Es mi última palabra.

Gohan: ¡pero, Señorita Xenovia… - no pudo replicar nada ya que ésta lo fulmino con la mirada - ¡ésta bien Señorita Xenovia, si usted acepta! – decía nervioso por como lo miró.

Issei: genial, ahora solo debemos encontrar a Kiba – decía contento el depravado de que aceptaron su ayuda.

Saji: ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar la chica de la iglesia? – decía totalmente deprimido por el castigo que recibiría de su presidenta.

Gohan: ¡bueno entonces vamos, yo sé dónde está Kiba! – les afirmó.

Koneko: ¿Cómo sabe el lugar que se encuentra Yuuto-sempai, Gohan-sempai?

Gohan: Koneko-chan, ya les dije que siento en donde están – le recordó a la chica.

Xenovia: ¡por eso siempre nos encuentras tan fácilmente Gohan! – le dijo con razón.

Así pagaron la cuenta con un dueño y mesero rebosantes de felicidad y se dirigieron hacía Kiba

 **Fuente con Kiba**

Kiba: ¡ya veo! pero es una pena que reciba ayuda para destruir una Excalibur de sus portadores.

Xenovia: ¡tus palabras están llenas de desprecio! Oí que dejaste el Clan Gremory – dijo enfadando a Kiba – si eres un Demonio callejero, Puedo eliminarte aquí mismo – le dijo sacando el mango de su espada.

Kiba: es una buena idea – dijo apunto de invocar sus espadas.

Gohan: bueno, ¿Por qué no se calman? Kiba, Señorita Xenovia – les dijo calmadamente a los dos que planeaban pelear – mejor simplemente recuperemos las espadas y asunto arreglado, ¿así estarás bien Kiba? – le preguntó a su amigo.

Xenovia: ¡su odio hacía el proyecto Excalibur es comprensible, es un asunto que incluso nosotras aborrecemos! Es por eso que el líder del proyecto fue considerado un hereje y exiliado.

Irina: ¡su nombre era Balba Galilei! También conocido como el arzobispo de la masacre.

Kiba: Balba…ese hombre…mató a mí…

Xenovia: ese hombre tenía un exorcista callejero como su ayudante.

Kiba: ¡Freed Zelzan, el exorcista descarriado! Yo mismo luche contra él, tenía una Excalibur con la que mató a un sacerdote.

Xenovia: ¡es común que los exiliados trabajen juntos! Hay una probabilidad de que Balba haya participado en éste incidente.

Kiba: ahora ya no tengo razón para negarme a cooperar con ustedes.

Gohan: ¿entonces así estarás bien, ayudando a recuperar las espadas? Kiba – le preguntó curioso a su amigo.

Kiba: ¡siempre y cuando maté a Balba, puedo perdonar las Excalibur!

Irina: ¡bueno, eso resuelve el asunto!

Issei: esto resulto bien ¿no lo crees? – le dijo al deprimido Saji.

Saji: ¡Bien, mi trasero! Pudimos ser despedazados, por empezar una nueva Guerra Santa.

Kiba: Issei-kun – le dijo refiriéndose al depravado.

Issei: ¡te debo ésta por ayudarnos siempre!

Kiba: me gustaría que no formen parte de esto – dijo impactando a los presentes y alegrando a Saji – ésta es mi propia pelea por venganza, prefiero no arrastrarte en ella.

Issei: pero somos una familia, somos amigos ¿me equivoco?

Kiba: no lo estas, pero…

Gohan: jajaja Kiba, ¿Por qué no dejas que tus amigos te ayuden de vez en cuando? – le dijo tomando el hombro de su amigo demonio.

Issei: ¡quiero que sigas siendo parte del Clan, y no soy el único, estoy seguro que la Presidenta también lo quiere!

Kiba: La Presidenta Rias, tienes razón, la primera vez que la conocí, fue por el proyecto de la espada sagrada – dijo recordando su pasado – Día tras día éramos usados en experimentos, sin libertad, no fuimos tratados como humanos, sin embargo con la creencia de ser elegidos por Dios y con la esperanza de convertirnos en un héroe en nuestro corazón, resistimos los innumerables experimentos, pero aun así, ninguno de nosotros podía utilizar las espadas sagradas, el experimento fue un fracaso, decidieron eliminarnos a todos inmediatamente para ocultar los experimentos que realizaron, escupiendo sangre en el suelo, arrastrándonos para escapar, seguíamos pidiendo ayuda a Dios, todos mis amigos me ayudaron a escapar, dejando que yo viviera siendo el único sobreviviente, siendo perseguido por los asesinos de mis amigos, estaba a punto de morir, cuando vi la silueta de una mujer de cabello rojo, ¡no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente a la Presidenta por acogerme en su familia! Por eso tengo que usar el rencor de mis amigos para alimentar mis espadas demoniacas, y destruir las Espadas Santas, como el único sobreviviente es mi deber obtener la venganza por sus muertes.

Saji: Kiba, no sabía que habías pasado por tantas cosas – decía derramando lágrimas de tristeza por la historia – no importa lo que me haga la presidenta, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar.

Koneko: también ayudare – decía tomando de la camisa a kiba.

Kiba: ¿koneko-chan? – dijo sorprendido por la acción de la loli. **(:v)**

Koneko: no quiero que te vayas Yuuto-sempai.

Gohan: ¡lo vez Kiba, todos vamos a ayudar en esto! Así que deja de sentirte solo, y deja que tus amigos te ayuden – le decía con una sonrisa.

Kiba: jaja ¡tienes razón Gohan, además de todas las personas, no puedo irme solo si Koneko-chan me detiene! Ahora sé quién es mi verdadero enemigo, con gusto ayudare a su misión ¡y mataré a Balba!

Gohan: bueno nos vemos después chicos, ¡vamos Señorita Xenovia, Señorita Irina! Es hora de preparar la cena – les dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Xenovia: ¿otra vez? Gohan eres un glotón, ¡bueno tampoco me desagrada la idea! Vamos – decía ya que siempre que comía en la iglesia se tenía que reprimir, y con Gohan por fin podía comer como ella quisiera.

Irina: ¡Gohan, vamos a engordar! ¿Cómo es que comes así y no has engordado? – le reprochaba pensando que perdería su figura.

Gohan: jajaja ¡es por mi metabolismo! Bueno nos vemos – dijo despidiéndose de los demonios.

 **Mansión Sitri sauna secreto**

Rias: ¿estaba equivocada?

Sona: ¿no es parte de tu familia?

Rias: ¡por supuesto, no me importa lo que diga Yuuto, nunca lo dejaría ir!

Sona: jaja ¡los Gremory ciertamente cumplen con su reputación de cuidar de su familia! Sus emociones pudieron haberlo hecho enojar y recordar sus motivos, sin embargo Rias, ten en mente que el también es un Gremory, Kiba-kun va a volver, estoy segura.

Rias: gracias, Sona – decía por el conforte de su amiga.

Interrumpiendo la plática de las dos chicas frente a ellas aparecieron dos hologramas mágicos de sus reinas.

Akeno: discúlpennos – dijo a través del holograma.

Rias: buen trabajo ustedes dos.

Sona: llegas tarde, Tsubaki ¿Qué está pasando?

Tsubaki: ¡cosas de gran preocupación!

 **Casa de Gohan**

Xenovia: ¡definitivamente esto es una tentación! No, es un regalo del Señor a través de Gohan, que nos alimenta – decía mientras estaba preparando todo un banquete junto a Irina y Gohan.

Irina: ¡Xenovia, tranquilízate, no es como que vayamos a vivir en la casa de Gohan! Solo es por ésta circunstancia – decía reprendiendo a su amiga.

Gohan: jajaja ¡me agrada que le guste comer Señorita Xenovia! Pero ¿acaso no comían completamente antes? – les pregunto a las dos chicas.

Irina: bueno, la verdad es que la comida en los conventos e iglesias es insípida y simple también no es demasiada siempre es solamente 3 comidas al día de 1 plato solamente, por eso Xenovia está así ya que nunca podría estar en completa fortaleza comiendo solamente eso, y ahora está feliz por poder comer lo que quiere – afirmo desanimada al ver la actitud de su amiga.

Xenovia: en eso tienes razón, Irina, ¡pero si Gohan acepta la propuesta de Miguel-sama! Podríamos vivir con él como sus guardianas de su misericordia – decía pensando que como guardianas de Gohan siendo ángel él les daría siempre comida.

Gohan: jajaja ¡Señorita Xenovia, se ve que le gusta mucho la comida! Bueno a mí también me gusta así que la comprendo, pero ¿no sería extraño que mis compañeras de clase vivieran en mi casa?

Xenovia: para nada, ¡sería como si viviéramos en una parroquia y tú eres el ángel protector de ella! – decía sin vacilar en su objetivo.

Irina: ¡ya basta Xenovia! – decía decepcionada de la actitud de su amiga.

Gohan: ¡bueno por mí no habría problema en que vivieran aquí, después de todo es bastante amplio, y podría entrenarlas si ustedes gustan! – dijo divertido por las chicas.

Xenovia: ¿en serio Gohan? ¡Eso sería grandioso! Por favor entrénanos _y danos comida_ – pensaba alegre la chica de pelo azul.

Gohan: jajaja ¡está bien, con mucho gusto Señorita Xenovia! Así que si quieren quedarse aquí no tendré inconveniente – le afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

 **Iglesia**

Gohan: ¡bien llamare a Kiba para que vengan todos! – les dijo a las chicas.

Xenovia: Sí, esta noche podríamos encontrar a esos herejes.

Gohan: ¡está bien, hoy buscaremos más a fondo! – dijo llamando a Kiba.

 **Casa de Issei**

Issei: ¡ya me voy! – se despidió de la chica rubia que se queda en su casa.

Asia: ¡nos vemos Issei-san, suerte con tu contrato! Es una lástima que tengas que salir tan tarde – dijo preocupada por su amigo pervertido.

Issei: Bueno es bueno que me esté haciendo de clientes frecuentes, ¡nos vemos – dijo despidiéndose de la chica.

 **Muelle**

Azazel: es la primera vez que alguien me cancela de último momento jajaja –decía colgando el teléfono mientras simulaba ser solamente un hombre pescando - ¡Hola, vienes a ver a un viejo solitario!

¿?: hmm ¿realmente te sientes como alguien solitario?

 **Iglesia**

Issei: ¡listo ya le avise a John-san! – dijo colgando el teléfono.

Xenovia: ¡bien, ahora que todos estamos! Ustedes se disfrazaran de sacerdotes para camuflaje – dijo con tranquilidad.

Issei: ¿quieres que los demonios nos disfracemos de sacerdotes?

Irina: ¡sé que probablemente, preferirían no hacerlo!

Kiba: ¡haré cualquier cosa para obtener mi venganza! – dijo poniéndose la ropa de sacerdote.

Xenovia: ¡no lograremos nada en un grupo tan amplio! Debemos separarnos.

Kiba: ¡entonces nosotros buscaremos en el lado Este de la ciudad!

Gohan: ¡entonces yo iré con las Señoritas Xenovia e Irina al lado Oeste!

Xenovia: ¡si llegan a encontrar algo comuníquense con Irina!

Issei: ¡entendido!

Xenovia: por cierto Hyodo Issei, en agradecimiento por su cooperación te diré que el Dragón Blanco ha despertado – dijo tranquila retirándose junto a Gohan e Irina.

 **Lado Este de la ciudad**

Issei: _"Draig: te digo que tengas cuidado, no sabes cuando el blanco pueda atacarte"_ – recordaba pensativo sobre lo que le dijo una vez su guantelete.

Koneko: ¿pasa algo? – pregunto curiosa al ver al pervertido pensativo.

Issei: ¡No, solo pensaba sobre el lugar al que deberíamos ir!

Kiba: tal vez estén en una zona menos poblada.

Issei: ¿tienes idea sobre donde podrían estar?

Kiba: ¡sí, posiblemente! – dijo afirmando que tenía sospechas.

 **Lado Oeste de la ciudad**

Gohan: _¡hay tantas presencias de todo tipo en toda la ciudad y Japón que no sabría cuál es la que buscamos en específico, si solamente hubiera pocas energías fuertes lo sabría! _ – pensaba mientras caminaba y sentía que todo el país estaba retacado de las 3 facciones.

Xenovia: ¿Qué piensas Gohan? – le pregunto al verlo pensativo.

Gohan: en nada Señorita Xenovia, ¿me pregunto si los chicos ya se encontraron con el ángel caído o esos "herejes" como les dicen?

Xenovia: ¡probablemente no, de lo contrario ya habrían contactado con Irina!

 **Edificio abandonado**

Issei: ¿no es aquí donde combatimos contra el demonio callejero?

Saji: ¿un demonio callejero?

Issei: ¡si, lo matamos porque perdió el control y se convirtió en un monstruo!

Koneko: ¡Yuuto-sempai! –le advirtió a su compañero al notar una sensación desagradable, a lo que éste solamente asintió - ¡arriba!

Freed: ¡wajuuu! ¿Cómo estás? –Impactó su espada contra Kiba que pudo bloquearla con la suya – es bueno verte de nuevo.

Kiba: ¡tú! – dijo viendo al exorcista.

Saji: ¿el exorcista descarriado? – pregunto al no saber bien su identidad.

Issei: ¡maldito, Freed! – maldijo al recordar lo sucedido con éste.

Freed: ¡vaya, pero si son el mocoso y la pequeña… - no pudo continuar ya que hizo enojar a Koneko con lo que diría – uyy la "señorita" ¡maldición, pensé que habría carnes nuevas, pero solo eran un montón de demonios haciendo cosplay!

Koneko: ¡ten cuidado! Esa espada… - decía advirtiendo a su sempai.

Issei: ¡si, siento la misma sensación que con la espada de Irina! ¡Es una Excalibur! – dijo sacando su guante.

Freed: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuatro contra uno? ¡No es fácil ser tan popular!

Kiba: no te equivoques, yo seré tu único oponente – dijo lanzándose contra el exorcista exiliado.

Freed: bueno, no importa contra cuantos demonios tenga que pelear, con mi Excalibur no habrá ningún problema – dijo saltando al aire y cayendo en corte con su espada - ¡te tengo! ¡Ésta es la espada sagrada el resplandor celestial, conocida por muchos como "Excalubir Rapidly"! aunque yo la llamo "trituradora" – dijo mientras chocaba su espada contra la del demonio.

Issei: ¡Freed es tan rápido como Kiba, así no importa la velocidad que le da el ser un caballero! – decía al ver como ambos peleaban alta velocidad chocando sus espadas.

Koneko: ¡esto es malo! – dijo sacando su celular.

Freed: espera, ¡ten paciencia, me asegurare de matar a todos los que estén como espectadores también!

Issei: eso quisieras – le decía al exorcista - ¡maldición si tan solo pudiéramos detenerlo, le podría dar mi poder a Kiba! – decía mientras usaba su Boost.

Saji: ¡Hyodou, solo hay que detenerlo! ¿Verdad? ¡Line! – grito sacando un brazalete.

Issei: Saji, ¿tenías una sacred gear? – decía sorprendido al ver el artefacto.

Saji: ahora ¡ve, Line! – Dijo soltando un gran látigo de su brazalete, que termino atrapando al exorcista - ¿viste? Esa es mmi sacred gear ¡absorción Line! Eres mío – dijo jalando al exorcista.

Freed: maldición, maldición, maldición – decía mientras intentaba cortar el lazo mágico - ¿esto también es un artefacto de Dragón? – pregunto al ver que no podía cortarlo.

Issei: ¿el tuyo también es un dragón? – pregunto más impresionado, pero éste fue levantado por la pequeña peli blanca.

Koneko: ¡aquí vamos! Ve - dijo lanzando al pervertido hacía Kiba.

Issei: ¡el poder de mi dragón está en tus manos! – le dijo cuándo transfirió su energía.

Kiba: ¡entonces no tengo más remedio que utilizarlo! Gracias por tu ayuda, ¡sword birth! – tan pronto activo su sacred gear salieron espadas dirigiéndose hacia el exorcista exiliado, las cuales éste cortaba para no morir.

¿?: ¿Sword Bitrh? – afirmo alguien saliendo del edificio.

Kiba: ¿Quién es? – pregunto al notar la voz.

¿?: Con un portador adecuado, la sacred gear puede convertirse en el arma más poderosa, ¡Freed, todavía no estás acostumbrado a usar la Excalibur! ¿Cierto?

Freed: viejo Balba – le dijo al tipo que apareció repentinamente.

Kiba: ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido por lo que escucho.

Issei: ¡ese es el que mencionaron Irina y Xenovia! – dijo sorprendido.

Koneko: ¡el líder de los experimentos de la espada sagrada!

Kiba: ¡Balba Galilei! – afirmo colérico.

Balba: ¡el mismo! – le dijo volteando a ver al demonio de espadas.

Freed: aunque digas eso viejo, ésta cosa me tiene atrapado.

Balba: ¡concentra tu energía en la espada!

Freed: ¡mi energía, en la espada! – dijo haciendo resplandecer su espada.

Issei: cuidado está tramando algo – le advirtió a su compañero.

Freed: ohh ¡oh, sí! – Gritó al cortar el lazo de saji - Ya veo, puedo tomar ventaja de mi poder y potenciar la espada, ¡bueno, entonces! – Dijo volteando a ver al demonio de espadas - ¿Qué tal si teñimos mi espada con tu sangre? – Dijo saltando contra Kiba - ¡Muere!

Pero antes de que pudiera cortarlo salió volando por una ráfaga de aire.

Issei: ¡Gohan-san!

Gohan: ¡recibimos su llamada! La Señorita Xenovia y la Señorita Irina vienen en camino aunque yo me adelante.

Saji: ¿Por qué? – pregunto al no saber la razón.

Koneko: porque ese era el plan.

Freed: maldición, ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto levantándose del impacto.

Gohan: soy alguien que viene a quitarte esa espada que posees.

Balba: ¡Freed, tu misión es matar a los espías de la iglesia! A éste sujeto no sé qué posea pero te pudo repeler bastante fácil, ¡retirémonos por ahora! – le ordeno al exorcista descarriado.

Freed: ¡escuche fuerte y claro! – Dijo sacando una bomba de luz - ¡nos vemos luego, malditos! Dijo desapareciendo junto con Balba.

Kiba: maldición – dijo saltando y persiguiendo a los exiliados.

Gohan: rayos, ya se fue Kiba, ¡deberíamos esperar para que podamos recuperar las espadas de una sola vez! – pensaba que dejarlos ir por ahora sería la mejor estrategia para que recuperar las espadas.

Issei: oye ¡espera Kiba! – dijo cayendo mientras veía como se iba en persecución.

Interrumpiendo a todos se escuchó una voz dirigida hacía ellos, o bueno casi todos.

Rias: vaya, pero que chicos más traviesos – dijo apareciendo de un círculo mágico junto a Akeno y en otro Sona y Tsubaki.

Issei / Saji: ¡presidenta! – decían asombrados al verlas aparecer.

Rias: ¿me podrías explicar que está pasando aquí, Issei?

Sona: ¡explícame esto, Saji! – ambas hicieron retorcerse de miedo a sus esclavos.

Gohan: jajaja ¡yo les puedo explicar, Señorita Rias, Señorita Sona! – dijo interviniendo por los dos muertos de miedo.

Rias: ah ¡se lo que vas a decir Gohn-kun! Pero prefiero que me lo explique directamente Issei – dijo ya que a él no le puede ordenar ni hacer nada.

Después de que entraran en el edificio abandonado y les explicaran las cosas, los demonios yacían hincados en el suelo, y Gohan estaba parado observando la situación.

Rias: ¡incluso después de que dijimos que no intervendríamos! Vinimos a ver que estaba pasando, tenía a Akeno vigilando a Gohan y las chicas de la iglesia.

Sona: ¡Saji! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así por tu cuenta? Realmente eres un chico malo – le dijo con una mirada fría capaz de matarlo.

Saji: lo siento mucho, Presidenta – decía asustado e inclinándose más en disculpa.

Rias: así que Yuuto ¿fue tras ese hombre llamado, Balba?

Issei: si, supongo que nos llamara si sucede algo.

Rias: ¿estás seguro? Estando tan obsesionado con su venganza, dudo que le pase por la mente el siquiera avisarnos – decía razonando a su esclavo – Koneko ¿Por qué estás involucrada en esto? – pregunto mirando hacia ella.

Koneko: yo no quiero que se vaya Yuuto-sempai.

Rias: supongo que es inútil arrepentirse sobre lo hecho, ¡pudieron haber causado estragos en el mundo de los demonios por ésta acción! ¿Son conscientes de eso? – les preguntaba haciéndolos pensar.

Koneko / Issei: si, lo siento, Presidenta – pero sus disculpas se vieron interrumpidas por un sonido de azote y un grito de dolor.

Sona: ¡tengo que darte una lección! –decía mientras le daba azotes a su esclavo utilizando un círculo mágico.

Saji: lo siento, ¡Presidenta suplico su misericordia! – decía llorando por los golpes.

Sona: ¡por supuesto que no, te mereces mil azotes!

Gohan: _jajaja ¡eso debe de doler!_ – pensaba con un sudor en su nuca al ver lo acontecido.

Issei: eso me recuerda a la última vez que… -dijo viendo a Rias – espera no puede ser… - dijo viendo a su presidenta levantándose hacía él.

Rias: ¡Issei, Koneko! – Dijo más cerca de ellos – niños traviesos, ¡me tenían preocupada! – dijo abrazándolos.

Saji: ¡mire, ellos han resuelto las cosas fácilmente! – decía mientras era azotado.

Sona: ¡ellos tienen sus métodos! Yo tengo los míos – decía mientras azotaba a su esclavo.

Issei: _¡qué bueno que ésta vez me perdono la Presidenta!_ – pensaba aliviado.

Rias: ahora ¡Issei, muéstrame tu trasero! – dijo separándose del abrazo.

Issei: ¿Qué? Presidenta ¿no va a perdonarme? – decía pensando en lo que pasaría.

Rias: no puedo hacer eso, ¡es mi trabajo como tu ama el enseñarte a comportarte! ¡Y te mereces 2 mil azotes por desobedecer por segunda vez! Ahora muéstrame tu trasero – dijo creando un círculo mágico.

Koneko: espere Presidenta, él no fue el único que cometió una falta, así que también castígueme a mí – decía empinada mostrando su trasero.

Rias: está bien, Koneko, muéstrame tu trasero.

Issei: ¡presidenta, deje a Koneko-chan fuera de esto! Yo fui quien planeo esto, no tiene que castigarla a ella también, deme todas las nalgadas que quiera – dijo mostrando su trasero.

Rias: ¡aquí voy koneko! – dijo seriamente, pero cuando le "pego" solamente le tentó el trasero simulando una palmada – bien, este es tu castigo, Koneko el haber reflexionado sobre tus errores es admirable, por eso daré un castigo adecuado.

Koneko: muchas gracias, Presidenta.

Issei: esa es nuestra Presidenta Rias, estricta pero cariñosa.

Rias: ahora es tu turno Issei – dijo volteando a ver al mencionado.

Issei: adelante, estoy listo – dijo pensando que haría lo mismo que con la chica.

Rias: Bien, entonces te daré las restantes.

Issei: ¿las restantes? – pregunto confuso.

Rias: ella recibio 1 de las 1000, así que las 999 son tuyas, en total te daré 2,999 azotes Issei.

Issei: ¡dos mil novecientos noventa y nueve! – gritó aterrorizado.

Gohan: jajaja ¡pobre Issei! Bueno yo me retiro, esperare afuera a la Señorita Xenovia y la Señorita Irina – dijo saliendo del lugar escuchando como aquellos dos eran azotados.

 **Fine hasta aquí el chapter, sin más hasta the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8 enfrentamiento

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 8 del fic**

 **Saludos:**

 **Victor0606: jajaja técnica especial mil años de muerte no jutsu xD.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: pues volverás a esperar más para ver su derrota :v.**

 **Bis10212: gracias, aquí está el siguiente cap.**

 **Fernando11chiki: magia de fanfic :v y es más gracioso y chido.**

 **L: muchas gracias.**

 **Al guest que le dio cáncer mi historia: que bueno que te dio cáncer ¿Cuándo te mueres? Así podré ir a defecar en tu tumba y de paso te dejo un impreso del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 8 enfrentamiento**

 **Ciudad lugar apartado**

¿?: Muy bien, parece que tu amiga se logró escapar, pero tú no lo lograste, ahora, tomare tu Excalibur mimic, aunque eres pequeña me puedes ser de utilidad jejejeje – dijo retirándose y dejando desmayada a la chica en el suelo.

 **Ciudad**

Gohan: ¿Dónde estarán la Señorita Xenovia y la Señorita Irina? No llegaron al lugar en donde nos llamaron – decía volando y buscando a las chicas preocupado - ¡Señorita Xenovia! – Dijo cuando vio a la chica apenas caminando dirigiéndose a alguna parte - ¡Señorita Xenovia! ¿Se encuentra bien, que le paso? – le pregunto muy preocupado, cuando aterrizó junto a ella.

Xenovia: ¡Gohan, apenas pude escapar! Pero probablemente Irina esté muerta ahora mismo – decía apenas audible sin muchas fuerzas y apoyándose en su espada.

Gohan: ¡Señorita Xenovia, no se esfuerce demasiado! Yo la cuidare, después de eso buscare a la Señorita Irina – dijo ayudando a Xenovia a no caer.

Xenovia: ¡no vayas Gohan, él nos embosco, cuando nos separamos, nos encontró y nos atacó! pude escapar, pero Irina… - no pudo continuar ya que cayó desmayada.

Gohan: entiendo, Señorita Xenovia – dijo derramando algunas lágrimas - _¡esto no habría sucedido si tan solo me hubiera quedado con ellas!_ – Pensaba con remordimiento - ¡yo la cuidare Señorita Xenovia, no dejare que le vuelva a hacer daño nadie más! – Dijo decidido y culpable por la pensada muerte de Irina – saliendo volando hacía su hogar con Xenovia en sus brazos y la espada en su espalda.

 **Club de ocultismo**

Issei: no hemos sabido nada de Kiba desde anoche.

Rias: pensé que podríamos hacernos cargo del exorcista descarriado, junto a las dos aliadas de la iglesia.

Issei: ¿estuvo mal lo que hice?

Akeno: ya que simplemente, no podemos esperar a que contacten con nosotros, decidimos liberar a nuestros familiares y que buscaran por los alrededores.

 **Casa de Gohan**

Xenovia: ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntaba mientras se despertaba - ¿Gohan? – dijo al ver al chico dormido incido y recostando su cabeza sobre la cama en que ella dormía – ya recuerdo, ¡me encontró anoche! Seguramente me trajo a su casa para ayudarme – decía para sí misma – seguro me estuvo cuidando toda la noche y cayó dormido – pensaba con razón la chica - _¡aunque me sorprende que me haya curado completamente en una noche! No es que él sepa usar magia curativa, ¿o sí?_ – Pensaba viendo al chico dormido a un costado de la cama – bueno, no importa, por ahora tengo que volver a intentar completar la misión – dijo levantándose, tomando su espada y recostando al chico en la cama - ¡Muchas gracias, Gohan! Ya no te quiero involucrar en esto – dijo retirándose del lugar.

 **Puente apartado de la ciudad**

Issei: ¡Irina! – dijo corriendo hacía la chica que yacía en el suelo gravemente lastimada - ¡Asia! – lamo a la enfermerita de su clan.

Asia: ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así? – dijo corriendo hacía la chica y procediendo a curarla.

Issei: Irina ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están Kiba, Xenovia y Gohan?

Irina: ¡Xenovia logró escapar! Kiba no lo sé, y Gohan no estaba, ya que fue rápidamente a donde ustedes llamaron.

Issei: ¿escapó? ¿Cuándo los llamamos ayer?

Irina: no pude…hacerlo ¡Él es…increíblemente fuerte! Ten…cuidado – alcanzo a decir desmayándose.

Issei: ¡Irina! – Dijo al ver a su amiga de la infancia desmayarse - ¡Presidenta! – dijo al ver a la líder Sitri aparecer en un círculo mágico.

Rias: viniste Sona – le dijo a su amiga.

Sona: ¿Por qué no vendría después de que me llamaste? – Dijo acercándose a Irina – está gravemente herida – dijo al verla.

Asia: si, ¡twilight healing no puede restaurar su energía!

Sona: mi casa tiene una sala de curación, ¡Tsubaki! – le indico a su reina.

Tsubaki: si – dijo tomando a Irina y yéndose a la sala de curación en un portal.

Saji: ¿está bien tu trasero? Hyodou – le pregunto más tranquilo a su compañero.

Issei: si, Asia me curo, lo siento por todo, Saji – le dijo disculpándose.

Saji: yo no entiendo que está pasando aquí – dijo expresando su confusión.

Issei: estamos tan despistados como tú – dijo cuándo repentinamente todos sintieron algo muy desagradable como si les estrujaran el corazón.

Saji: ¿Qué es este sentimiento? – se preguntaba tomándose el pecho.

Issei: ¿no me digas que es él otra vez? – dijo volteando buscando algo.

Freed: vaya, vaya, vaya, ¡parece que todos tragaron el anzuelo! ¿Cómo les va, demonios de mierda?

Issei: ¡Freed! Otra vez tu – dijo poniéndose en guardia.

Freed: vaya, vaya ¿Qué estoy viendo? Pero si es la traidora Asia-chan ¿disfrutas tu vida como un demonio de mierda?

Issei: maldito, ponle un dedo encima a Asia y te mato – dijo sacando su guante.

Interrumpiéndolo Sona y Rias se pusieron por delante apuntando círculos mágicos hacía el exorcista.

Freed: esperen, ¡tiempo fuera! Tiempo fuera, tengo que conversar con la chica de pelo rojo.

Rias: ¿conversar? – dijo retirando su círculo mágico al igual que Sona.

Freed: si, ¡mi jefe quiere hacerlo! – dijo mirando hacia el cielo cuando todo el lugar en el que estaban cambio su cielo a aquel cielo colorido y desastroso que aparecía cuando había un ángel caído.

Koneko: ¡un ángel caído! – dijo viendo a aquel que apareció.

Akeno: ¡tiene diez alas! – dijo al notar sus alas.

Sona: ¡es un líder de ángeles caídos!

Kokabiel: ¡mucho gusto, nunca nos hemos visto antes! ¿Verdad, hija de los Gremory? ¡Mi nombre es Kokabiel! – dijo presentándose un ángel caído con cara espantosa que desprendía maldad con ojos rojos y pupilas como las de una fiera, con colmillos y arrugas que marcaban más su rostro maligno.

Rias: ¡buenas tardes, líder de los ángeles caídos! ¡Mi nombre es Rias Gremory! Es un placer conocerlo – dijo con un semblante firme.

Kokabiel: que hermoso cabello carmesí, es igual al de tu hermano, ¡Sirzechs, el Crimson Satan! El sólo pensar en él me pone enfermo.

Rias: y bien ¿Cuál es el motivo de ésta reunión? ¡Es raro que un líder venga solo a "charlar"!

Kokabiel: ¡me gustaría tener algo de diversión en los alrededores de la escuela Kouh, su cuartel en esta ciudad!

Rias: ¿en nuestra escuela? – dijo sorprendida.

Kokabiel: ¡si lo hago Sirzechs tendrá que venir a ayudar! ¿No es así?

Rias: ¡eso solo provocara una nueva guerra entre Dios, ángeles caídos y demonios!

Kokabiel: jajaja ¡esperaba que Miguel viniera tras las Excalibur, pero solamente mando a un exorcista y dos chiquillas con espadas! No es suficiente, absolutamente no es suficiente.

Rias: ¿entonces no sabes que también hay alguien más ayudando a esas enviadas de la iglesia? – Pregunto preocupada por Gohan - _¡espero que Mi Gohan, no se haya encontrado con este tipo!_

Kokabiel: ¡no, no lo sé! Solamente me encontré con esas chiquillas y al exorcista que matamos, ¡pero seguramente debe ser alguien igual de débil que esos tres!

Sona: ¿entonces tu objetivo desde el principio es iniciar una nueva guerra?

Kokabiel: así es ¡esa es la única razón! No puedo resistir el aburrimiento desde la última guerra, ¡Ni Azazel, ni Shemhaza querían la guerra!

Akeno: ¡Azazel, el más alto señor de los ángeles caídos!

Kokabiel: Dios, ángeles caídos y demonios se tambalean más que nunca al filo de una nueva guerra, ¡eso significa que un pequeño empujón, puede hacerlos caer en guerra!

Rias: realmente eres un adicto a la guerra.

Kokabiel: ¡voy a dejarlos empezar a ustedes demonios, hermana de Lucifer, Rias Gremory, hermana de Leviatán, Sona Sitri! Su academia debe estar repleto de poder mágico, perfecto para comenzar una gran destrucción ¡es el lugar perfecto para comenzar la guerra!

Issei: ¡este tipo está completamente loco!

Frees: giajajajaja ¿no les gusta la forma en que es tan retorcido mi jefe? Por eso estoy muy emocionado con esto – dijo abriendo su saco - ¡y por eso me otorgo éstas! – dijo mostrando 4 espadas Excalibur.

Issei: no puede ser las 3 espadas, ¡entonces esas son las 3!

Freed: ¡por supuesto puedo manejarlas todas! Soy invencible – dijo tomando un listón – y también la Excalibur de mimetismo de esa perra, Excalibur Mimic.

Kokabiel: ¡comencemos la guerra, hermana de Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias gremory! – sacando varias lanzas de luz y atacando a los presentes.

Rias: todos corran – dijo creando un círculo para defenderse.

Saji: ¿A dónde fueron?

Koneko: ¡fueron hacía la escuela Kuoh!

Issei: ¿entonces realmente planea hacer la guerra?

Sona: ¡un ángel caído de su nivel, fácilmente podría desaparecer ésta ciudad remota! Esto será a gran escala.

Rias: ¡todos, vayamos a la escuela! – dijo retirándose del sitio.

 **Escuela Kuoh**

Balba: por fin mi sueño se hará realidad – decía con las Excalibur fusionándose frente a él.

 **Ciudad**

Xenovia: ¿así que será en la escuela Kuoh? Bien allá voy – dijo saliendo corriendo hacía la dirección mencionada.

 **Escuela Kuoh**

Sona y su clan llevaron a cabo una barrera que podría contener algo de los daños causados a toda la escuela.

Akeno: ya he contactado con Sirzechs-sama sus refuerzos llegaran en 1 hora.

Rias: yo no te dije que contactaras con Onii-sama, Akeno.

Akeno: ¡Rias, éste enemigo es un líder de los ángeles caídos, está fuera de tu alcance!

Rias: rayos, ¿dices que en 1 hora? Pues resistiremos hasta que lleguen.

 **Edificio de la escuela**

Rias: ¡Issei, tú serás el apoyo, quiero que le concedas el poder de tu "Gift" a todos! Mientras Issei comparte su poder nosotros necesitamos ganar el mayor tiempo posible, ¡a diferencia de la batalla con Raizer, nuestras vidas corren peligro! Sin embargo, no dejare que ninguno de nosotros muera, ¡mis preciados siervos, regresen con vida, para poder estudiar aquí!

Clan Gremory: ¡Sí!

 **Patio de la escuela**

Asia: ¿Qué es eso? – decía al ver el enorme sello mágico que estaba uniendo las Excalibur.

Kokabiel: ¡me entere que ese hombre quería unir las Excalibur en una sola! – decía sentado en el cielo en algo parecido a un trono.

Rias: ¡Kokabiel! – dijo al mirar al ángel caído.

Kokabiel: ¿vendrá Sirzechs? O ¿vendrá Serafall?

Rias: ¡en vez de mi hermano o de Leviatán-sama, nosotros nos encargaremos de detenerte!

Kokabiel: que aburrido, bueno divirtámonos un poco – dijo al crear una lanza y destruir el gimnasio de la escuela.

Issei: ¡es imposible! "Draig: ¿tienes miedo compañero?" esa es la lanza de luz más grande que he visto, está fuera de nuestro alcance "Draig: claro que está fuera de su alcance, después de todo lucho contra Satan y Dios, y sigue con vida" ¿tenemos alguna oportunidad contra él? "Draig: si la cosa se pone fea convertiré la mayor parte de tu cuerpo en dragón para derrotarlo"

Kokabiel: ya que vinieron hasta aquí, ¿Por qué no juegan con mis mascotas? – dijo invocando un círculo mágico que creo un tornado de fuego, saliendo de él varios perros gigantes de 3 cabezas.

Rias: ¿cerberos? – dijo impresionada al ver las bestias.

Akeno: ¡el perro guardián de las puertas del infierno!

Asia: ¡las puertas de infierno! – decía impactada viendo las bestias.

Rias: ¿los convocó al mundo humano? ¡Vamos, Akeno, Koneko! – Ordenó a sus esclavas lanzándose contra los perros – Issei, usa tu sacred gear para darnos poder.

Issei: ¡sí! Boosted Gear – dijo sacando su guantelete de Dragón – descuida Asia, domaran a esos perros en un instante.

Tras esto comenzaron a pelear contra los cerberos, lanzando ataques que no surtían algún efecto, y los perros tratando de morderlas y escupiendo fuego.

Issei: _¡maldición, si solo fuera más fuerte podría ayudarlas de inmediato!_ – pensaba viendo a sus amigas que no les causaban daño a las bestias, cuando escucho el grito de la rubia, que estaba a punto de ser atacada por un cerbero, así éste saltando a salvarla - ¡rayos al hacer eso mi energía se redujo a cero otra vez! Voy a hacer de señuelo, huye Asia – tras eso se lanzó contra un cerbero.

Continuaron sus peleas en las cuales solo podían hacerles daños a los perros, Koneko fue atrapada varias veces pero lograba zafarse usando su fuerza, y siendo curada por Asia de sus heridas.

 **Fuera del campo de fuerza**

Saji: ¿estarán bien? – preguntaba al ver como peleaban contra los cerberos.

Sona: van a estarlo, ¡solo podemos confiar en el club de investigación de lo oculto, no en Rias Gremory y su clan!

 **Combate**

Issei estaba a punto de caer en las fauces de un cerbero, cuando repentinamente alguien cortó la cabeza de éste.

Xenovia: ¡vine a ayudar! – dijo lanzándose y cortar a los cerberos con su Excalibur.

Akeno: ¡como esperaba, éstos demonios no son rivales para la espada sagrada Excalibur! – decía al ver como desaparecían tras ser cortados.

Rias: ¡odio admitirlo, pero me alegra que vinieras! – Dijo al ver a la chica de pelo azul – por cierto ¿Dónde está Gohan-kun? – pregunto por el chico que quiere poseer.

Xenovia: lo lamento, pero lo deje en su casa durmiendo, ¡así que probablemente no vendrá! – dijo tranquila mientras seguía cortando a los perros.

Rias: ¿dormido? – preguntó confusa.

Xenovia: ¡sí, estuvo toda la noche cuidando de mí, así que lo deje descansar!

Rias: _¡eso no es justo, si fuera así, mejor yo me habría lastimado!_ – pensaba con celos hacía la chica de la espada.

Issei: increíble, "Draig: tu poder se ha multiplicado varias veces" no sabía que podía hacer eso "Draig: tú y la sacred gear crecen cada vez más" Presidenta Akeno-san, reciban éste poder – dijo saltando hacía las mencionadas y darles su poder.

Xenovia: así que tienes esa habilidad Hyodo Issei – decía al ver lo que hizo.

Cuando otro cerbero iba a atacar a Asia, salieron muchas espadas del suelo empalando al perro.

Kiba: ¡lamento la demora! – dijo al llegar y ayudar a la rubia.

Después de eso las dos chicas que recibieron poder utilizaron sus poderes para terminar con los demás cerberos.

Kokabiel: eso fue todo un espectáculo – dijo al ver el combate.

Rias: ¡toma esto! – dijo lanzándole un ataque de magia.

Issei: ¡es enorme! – dijo al ver el ataque, el cual el ángel caído simplemente le regreso sin esfuerzo alguno.

Balba: ¡está completo! – decía al ver como unifico las Excalibur.

Kokabiel: ahora que las espadas se han fusionado, tomare toda la energía que será expulsada, ese era el trato.

Issei: ¿no me digas…que nuestra ciudad…va a desaparecer?

Balba: jaja ¡será mejor que corran lo más lejos posible! Ésta ciudad quedara hecha cenizas dentro de 20 minutos.

Kokabiel: si quieres detenerlo, ¡tendrás que derrotarme! ¿Qué harás, Rias Gremory? – dijo sacando sus 10 alas y retirando su trono.

Tras esto la dos chics atacaron con sus poderes al ángel caído, pero éste ni se inmutaba para recibir y regresarles su propio poder.

Akeno: no podremos resistir hasta que llegue Sirzechs-sama.

Kiba: ¡Balba Galilei! Yo soy un sobreviviente de tu experimento de la espada sagrada, no, mejor dicho lograste matarte y tuve que renacer como demonio para vengarme de ti – saltando contra el viejo, pero siendo interceptado por una explosión de una lanza de luz.

Kokabiel: Freed, en éste último acto, utiliza la espada y elimina a éstos demonios.

Freed: ¡entendido! Excalibur-chan descansaras bien en mis manos jajajajajaja ahora ¿Quién será el primero? Supongo que descuartizare a la pequeña – dijo saltando contra Koneko.

Pero Xenovia salto interceptando con un corte la dirección en la que se dirigía.

Freed: lamento decirlo, pero aquí está Excalibur Rapidly – decía corriendo a una gran velocidad, gracias a ella puedo hacer lo que sea – dijo intentando cortar a Xenovia.

Xenovia esquivo con algo de problemas, y dando una vuelta de carro pudo contra-atacar al exorcista.

Freed: tu maldita, ¿Cómo, como, como, como, como te atreves a patearme así? ¡Definitivamente te descuartizare!

El exorcista descarriado empezó a atacar a la chica con todas las habilidades de la Excalibur.

Xenovia: ¿estás combinando las habilidades de las Excalibur?

Tras esto el exorcista se lanzó contra la chica pero fue detenido por Koneko e Issei, también levantándose de la explosión Kiba.

Balba: había oído de un sujeto que escapo del laboratorio, pero ¿Quién habría imaginado que se convertiría en un demonio? Estoy agradecido por tus contribuciones, gracias a ti tuve éxito.

Kiba: ¿éxito? – pregunto enojado, hacía su enemigo odiado.

Balba: su poder no era suficiente individualmente para blandir la espada sagrada, así que llegué a una conclusión, ¡simplemente tome todo el poder de todos ustedes! Entonces encontré como cristalizarlo – dijo mostrando un cristal azulado – aquí está hasta la última gota de poder de ustedes.

Freed: ijajajaj ¡todos ustedes murieron por que no eran capaces de controlar el poder!

Xenovia: ¡eso, es lo que le dieron a Irina cuando le bendijeron para usar una espada sagrada! – dijo recordando ese suceso.

Balba: ¡esos hipócritas, me echaron exiliándome diciendo que era un hereje, pero los malditos siguen usando el resultado de mi investigación! Si hubiera sido miguel, pudría tomar su poder sin matarlos jajaja.

Kiba: entonces no había necesidad de matarnos, entonces ¿Por qué?

Blba: solo eran objetos de experimento, ¿Qué iba a hacer con ustedes si no eran de utilidad?

Kiba: creíamos que serviríamos al señor y soportamos un inmenso dolor, y tú ¿dices que solo éramos materiales para tu experimento? – decía a punto de soltar lágrimas.

Balba: tómalo si quieres - -dijo arrojándole el cristal – tenemos la tecnología para producir muchos más y mejores.

Kiba: Balba Galilei ¿Cuántas vidas has tomado para tus propósitos? – dijo tomando el cristal, cuando de él empezaron a salir luces.

Asia: ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó viendo lo que desprendía.

Koneko: ¿las personas que estaban con Yuuto-sempai?

Akeno: seguramente las almas de los amigos de Yuuto-kun que salieron del cristal.

Kiba: yo siempre me pregunte, si merecía ser el único sobreviviente, muchos tenían sueños más grandes que el mío, muchos querían vivir más que yo ¿merezco vivir en paz? – tomando los sentimientos, esperanzas fuerzas de todas las almas de sus amigos.

Issei: no puedo detener mis lágrimas "Draig: se caballero ha llegado a su punto máximo, cuando un propietario de sacred gear llega a tal cambio de ir contra el mundo por su sueño, la sacred gear evolucionara creando, Un Balance Breaker"

Kiba: mis amigos no quieren venganza para ellos, nunca lo hicieron ¡pero tengo que erradicar el mal que tengo frente a mis ojos!

Balba: ¡Freed! – Dijo llamando por auxilio – hmp idiota ¡debiste matarme cuando tenías la oportunidad!

Freed: me estoy aburriendo, ¡quiero descuartizarlos a todos ahora mismo!

Kiba: me convertiré en un arma, las almas de mis amigos, son una con la mía, cumpliré con nuestros sueños y esperanzas de aquellos tiempos, Me convertiré en la espada de mi Presidenta y amigos ¡Sword Birht, he aquí la espada de la traición, una espada de hoja sagrada y demoniaca!

Xenovia: caballo de Rias Gremory ¿seguimos siendo aliados? Si es así trabajemos juntos para destruir esa espada.

Kiba: ¿estas segura? - preguntó incrédulo.

Xenovia: es una espada sagrada, pero un una santa, no es más que una espada anómala – clavando su Excalibur en el suelo decidida a hacer algo - ¡Petra, Basilius, Dionisyus, y María la santa madre, escuchen mi voz! – Dijo creando un círculo mágico – en el nombre del santo que descansa dentro de ésta espada, desencadenaré, ¡La Espada Sagrada Durandal!

Akeno: esa espada, es una que se dice puede dividir lo que sea en el mundo.

Balba: no puede ser, ¡mi investigación no ha producido a nadie capaz de blandir Durandal!

Xenovia: ¡A diferencia de todos, yo soy la portadora natural de espadas sagradas!

Balba: ¿aptitud impecable? ¿Eres una verdadera portadora de Espada Sagrada?

Xenovia: esto atraviesa todo lo que toca, apenas puedo controlarla yo misma, así que la mantengo sellada en otra dimensión.

Freed: a quien le importa eso – dijo atacando con su espada, pero ésta no surtió ningún efecto - ¿rompió la Excalibur?

Xenovia: ¡esa no es una Espada Sagrada completa! No es rival para Durandal – dijo lanzándose contra el exorcista descarriado.

Kiba: tu débil espada, ¡no podrá cortar los lazos que tengo con mis amigos! – dijo atacando al exorcista.

Freed: ¿se rompió? En serio ¿ese pedazo de basura me derroto?

Balba: no puedo creerlo, en teoría el poder demoniaco y sagrado nunca podrían mezclarse.

Kiba: ¡Balba Galilei, prepárate a morir!

Kokabiel: ¡suficiente, ya me cansé de todo éste juego! – exclamó con una sonrisa malévola e interrumpiendo a todos.

Rias: ¿Issei? – veía impactada.

Akeno: ¿Issei-kun? – veía con asombro.

Koneko: ¡Issei-sempai! – veía estupefacta.

Asia: ¡Iseei-san! – veía aterrada.

Kokabiel: el peón demonio, el Dragón emperador Rojo ¡ha muerto! Jajajaja - decía con risa, viendo solamente las piernas y el brazo con el guantelete del demonio de clase baja Issei Hyoudo – jajajaja ¿ahora que podrán hacer Rias Gremory? ¡QUE EMPIECE LA GUERRA! Jajaja – decía riéndose maniáticamente y burlándose.

Clan Gremory: ¡ISEEI! – gritaron furiosos y en llantos.

Xenovia: ¡Hyodo Issei murió! – Decía asombrada por el hecho frente a sus ojos - _¡eso pudo quebrar el espíritu de los demonios, pero yo todavía puedo pelear! Qué bueno que deje a Gohan en su casa, ¡no quiero que se vea involucrado en esto!_ – pensaba por el bien del chico que las ayudo a ella e Irina en varias ocasiones de diferentes maneras.

Kokabiel: ¿ahora quién será el siguiente? – Decía mirando a todos los presentes – vamos quiero que me entretengan más, ¡aunque en el estado que deben estar ahora mismo, solo la portadora de Durandal se mantiene firme! Jajaja – decía divertido del sufrimiento del clan Gremory - ¡bien portadora de Durandal, ven y diviérteme!

 **Casa de Gohan**

Gohan: ¿Qué está pasando? _¡Acabo de despertar, pero tengo un mal presentimiento!_ – pensaba analizando las energías de sus amigos - _¡parece que todos están en un combate, y ese tipo es mucho más fuerte que ellos, tengo que ir deprisa a ayudar_ – pensó levantándose y yendo a toda prisa al lugar donde sentía la presencia del club de ocultismo, Xenovia y el ángel caído con más poder que ellos.

 **Fuera de la escuela**

¿?: Es una lástima, ¡parece que el combate predestinado ya no se lograra llevar a cabo! Y también supongo que con eso desatara la guerra – decía una figura que estaba observando toda la pelea.

 **Fuera del campo de fuerza**

Saji: cuento contigo Hyoudo, me estoy quedando sin energías – decía sin saber lo ocurrido dentro.

Tsubaki: ¡concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo Saji!

Sona: _¡Tsubaki y yo estamos bien, pero los demás se están quedando sin energías! Apresúrate Rias_ – pensaba ignorante de lo sucedido.

 **Campo de batalla**

Balba: ahora entiendo, todo tiene sentido si se sesga el equilibrio entre sagrado y demoniaco, por consiguiente ¡Satan y Dios… - no pudo continuar por que fue desaparecido por una lanza de luz.

Kokabiel: eras alguien muy capaz Balba Galilei, ¡eso se demuestra por la conclusión a la que llegaste! Bien ahora ataca ¡portadora de Durandal!

Xenovia se lanzó al ataque sin vacilar contra el ángel caído, seguido por Kiba y Koneko, las demás chicas atacaron sin control alguno ya que estaban más cegadas por la ira y la tristeza que no podían controlar sus poderes.

Kokabiel: jajaja ¡atacan con la Durandal y una espada sagrada-demoniaca! – dijo bloqueando los ataques con espadas de luz.

Todos estaban atacando ciegos de ira excepto Xenovia que atacaba tratando de encontrar alguna apertura en la defensa de Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: jajaja esto es muy gracioso, ¡tienes gustos muy raros Rias gremory, justo como tu hermano! Twiling healing, el sobreviviente del experimento de Balba, ¡La Hija de Baraquiel! Y por supuesto el Dragón opps jajaja el ex-Dragón Emperador Rojo jajajaja – decía burlándose del clan Gremory.

Rias: maldito ¡no te lo perdonare! – gritó llorando y colérica soltando ataques sin control hacía el líder de ángeles caídos.

Akeno: ¡maldito, aparte de que mataste a Issei-kun me relacionaste con ese tipo! – dijo soltando también rayos sin control.

Kokabiel: ¡que débil! – dijo repeliendo todos los ataques.

Kiba: ¡Sword Birht! – Dijo sacando varias espadas alrededor del ángel caído, que este solamente bloqueo con sus alas, así lanzándose contra él - ¡te tengo! – Dijo lanzando dos cortes con doble espada, los cuales Kokabiel bloqueo con sus manos – aún no – dijo creando una tercera espada y cortando la mejilla del ángel caído.

Kokabiel: maldito – dijo soltando una esfera de energía contra Kiba, la cual fue apenas rechazada por Xenovia – jaja ¡me sorprende, que puedas pelear así después de perder a tu líder!

Xenovia: ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto confusa.

Kokabiel: jajaja se me escapo, pensaba que matando al chico dragón los Gremory perderían ganas de pelear, pero ¿se volvieron locos acaso? Jajajaja bueno entonces para terminar de quebrar sus mentes y la tuya les diré un secreto – decía entre risas - ¡no solo los cuatro reyes demonios fueron los que murieron en la guerra de las tres facciones, DIOS TAMBIÉN MURIÓ! – dijo terminando por romper la mente en locura de los presentes.

Xenovia: E…Eso no es cierto, tienes que ser una broma – decía completamente impactada y sin fuerzas para pelear.

Kokabiel: en la guerra, el lado oscuro perdió a sus reyes y a cientos de demonios de clase alta y aparte de sus líderes los ángeles y ángeles caídos perdieron gran número de sus ejércitos, ¡para los ángeles ahora les resulta imposible dar a luz ángeles pura sangre! Y estoy seguro que en el infierno también hay una escasez de demonios, ¡cada facción se vio tan dañada que se vio obligada a recurrir a los humanos para sobrevivir! Las 3 facciones mantuvimos esto en secreto, por que necesitábamos que los humanos siguieran temiendo de Dios.

Xenovia: mientes – decía desplomándose al suelo – no puede ser cierto.

Kokabiel: bueno eso realmente no es de importancia, lo que no soporto es que tras la muerte de Dios y los cuatro reyes demonios, los líderes decidieron que continuar la guerra sería inútil, no puedo soportarlo, ¡realmente no lo soporto! ¿Retirar mi puño una vez ya lo levante? ¡Hubiéramos ganado si la guerra hubiera continuado! ¡Y Azazel incluso declaró que no habría una segunda guerra! Que no diga estupideces.

Xenovia: en…entonces… ¿Qué sucede con sus bendiciones? – preguntaba tratando de tener esperanza que era una mentira del ángel caído.

Kokabiel: ja ¡Miguel está haciendo un buen trabajo, él se está haciendo cargo de los Ángeles y humanos en vez de Dios!

Xenovia: ¿el gran Arcángel Miguel-sama está actuando como sucesor de Dios? Y ¿Qué sucede con nosotras?

Kokabiel: el sistema no se vio afectado por completo, así que los exorcismos, oraciones y bendiciones no se han afectado mucho, dicho esto ha habido una disminución en el número de devotos, y ahora que los que mantenían el balance entre la luz y oscuridad se han ido, ¡dan lugar a fenómenos extraños como la creación de una espada sagrada-demoniaca! Normalmente sería imposible que la luz y la oscuridad se mezclen, buen en fin ¡tomare sus cabezas como la del chico dragón! Continuare donde lo dejamos, incluso si lo tengo que hacer solo.

Todos los miembros del clan Gremory a excepción de Rias se habían quedado helados en estupefacción por las dos fuertes impresiones, de perder a su amigo y la muerte de Dios.

Rias: otra vez… por mi terquedad, por que actué tercamente de nuevo ¡todo esto es mi culpa!

¿?: ¡Ya fue suficiente maldito, no dejare que sigas haciendo de las tuyas!

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ya saben por qué Issei tuvo tanto protagonismo en ésta saga, sin más a quebrarse las mentes todos los que esperaban un Issei power ups locos :v, sin más hasta el próximo cap.**


	10. Chapter 9 realidad

**Aquí el capítulo 9 del fic, en el anterior quería dejarlo hasta la muerte de Issei, pero estaría muy corto, así que lo alargue algo más.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Blake2020: pues de hecho si están en peligro…después de todo murió Issei.**

 **Victor0606: estaba muerto desde hace 2000 years cuando su padre o mando a morir…:v**

 **Nahuel durandal: pues quien sabe, seguro murió y ya no me dijo.**

 **Omegablakdust: nadie dijo que era Gohan… podría ser Sirzechs.**

 **Bis10212: gracias, de hecho eso es lo que quería un Gohan más realista, y no uno como los que todos cambian bien raro.**

 **Fernando11chiki: gracias por el consejo, espero poder mejorar.**

 **Rosmar34: en uno de mis fics y capítulos pasados había dicho que pienso terminar todas mis historias, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **1 guest v: pues así es como es Gohan, ya después cuando tome confianza lo dejara XD.**

 **2 guest v: pues si sigo, ya que no tienes control sobre nada ni nadie, no vales nada ni tienes voz ni voto, así que no sé qué haces tratando de opinar en algo escoria .**

 **3 invitado v:: v**

 **Arg21: muchas gracias, la verdad no sé qué decir XD me halaga que hayas dicho esto, adoro este tipo de comentarios.**

 **Señor absalon: yo nunca dije que cambié, y pues solamente me divierte contestarles a unos, a otros no, así de simple, si puedo tomar algo para hacer una de mis bromas lo hare.**

 **4 guest canceroso: pues no te importa, al igual que no le importas a nadie, como quieres que le importe no tener una paleta a un mono, si ese mono no conoce a que sabe, y no insultes a los demás que ponen reviews, sin más largo de aquí, que nadie te querría resucitar parasito humano.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: pues como dije lo iba a dejar en la muerte de Issei, pero lo alargue un poquito más, ya no está tan tenso.**

 **Guest L: no creo serlo, pero gracias.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 9 realidad**

 **Campo de batalla**

Kokabiel: ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Y por qué interrumpes mi diversión? – le preguntó a quien apareció repentinamente.

Gohan: ¡Señorita Xenovia! ¿Se encuentra bien? – decía levantando a la chica.

Xenovia: Gohan, Gohan Dios…Dios – decía aun perdida por lo dicho anteriormente.

Gohan: ya lo sé Señorita Xenovia, ¡pero ya está todo bien, No podrá lastimarla más ese maldito!

Kokabiel: ¿me estas ignorando maldito? ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme? ¡Responde! – dijo enojado con el intruso.

Gohan: en un momento arreglo las cosas contigo escoria – dijo sin voltear a ver al ángel caído - ¡Señorita Xenovia, descanse en lo que me encargo de él!

Xenovia: ¡no, Gohan, es demasiado fuerte, no podrás derrotarlo! – decía desesperada al tener quebrada su fe y en vista del poder del enemigo.

Rias: ¡Gohan, no vayas, no quiero que tú también mueras! – decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gohan: ¿también? ¿Acaso alguien murió? – Dijo viendo los alrededores y solo notando las piernas y guantelete del chico pervertido - ¿Issei?

Rias: ¡Si, Gohan, por favor, no quiero que te mate! No intentes nada – decía en llanto por que perdió a su peón y no quería perder aquel que quería hacer suyo.

Gohan: ¡ya veo, así que mató a Issei! – Dijo cabizbajo – todo es mi culpa, de haber estado aquí, podría haberlo salvado.

Rias: ¿Qué dices? Tú no podrías haberlo salvado Gohan, no intentes enfrentarlo.

Kokabiel: jajaja con que te llamas Gohan, pues entonces si tanto insistes también te eliminare como a ese estúpido mocoso Dragón jajajaja – decía burlándose de la muerte del peón de Rias.

Gohan: ¡ya cállate maldito! Vas a pagar esto – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Kokabiel: ¿y que pretendes hacer para que lo ha… - fue interrumpido por que Gohan apareció junto a él teniendo su puño clavado en su estómago – maldito, ¿en qué momento te moviste?

Gohan: ¡te dije que te hare pagar! – dijo quitando su puño del estómago del ángel caído.

Xenovia: ¿Gohan? ¿En qué momento se movió? – dijo reaccionando a la demostración de velocidad que hizo el chico.

Gohan: ¡eso fue por haber robado las espadas de la iglesia! ¡Esto es por molestar a mis amigos! – Dijo apareciendo atrás de él y dándole una patada estrellándolo contra el suelo

Kokabiel: maldito ¿Cómo un simple humano puede ser tan fuerte? – decía escupiendo sangre – te eliminare – dijo creando una gran lanza de luz.

Gohan: ¡Esto por haber matado a Issei! – eliminando la lanza y dándole varios golpes que le rompieron los huesos.

Kokabiel: Gyaahh ¡maldición! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? – decía gritando del dolor.

Rias: ¡Gohan-kun! ¿Entonces no habías mostrado tu fuerza cuando nos entrenaste? – decía observando la paliza que le estaba propinando a Kokabiel.

Gohan: ¡esto por haber hecho que la Señorita Xenovia, entristeciera! – dijo apareciendo justo frente a él y crear una esfera de energía que termino por herir gravemente a Kokabiel.

Rias: ¡respóndeme Gohan! ¿No mostraste tu fuerza? – Decía histérica – ¿acaso somos tan débiles? ¿Pudiste acabar con kokabiel si hubieras estado aquí? – Decía reclamando perdiendo la cordura en sus palabras - ¿Por qué no llegaste a tiempo, Gohan? ¡Si hubieras estado con nosotros Issei ahora mismo estaría con vida! – reclamaba mientras miraba los restos de su peón.

Gohan: ¡lo siento, Señorita Rias! No tengo nada para excusarme, simplemente estaba dormido, después de cuidar a la Señorita Xenovia, ¡Realmente lo siento! – decía lamentando no haber despertado antes.

Rias: ¿durmiendo? ¡Era tu misión con esas enviadas de la iglesia recuperar esas malditas espadas! ¿Por qué dejaste morir a Issei? – Decía en total llanto - ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?

Gohan: ¡lo lamento, Señorita Rias! Sé que es tarde pero ya estoy aquí, al menos los salvare a ustedes – decía con total tristeza por los reclamos, que aunque eran injustificados, le calaban en el alma al peli negro.

Xenovia: ¡Gohan, por favor! Ya me quiero ir de aquí – decía triste y con su fe rota.

Gohan: ¡está bien Señorita Xenovia! Entonces terminare con esto – decía dirigiéndose al totalmente inmóvil Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: ¡espera, no me mates! – decía suplicando.

¿?: Suficiente, si alguien te va a matar seré yo – dijo una luz descendiendo y rompiendo el campo de fuerza de los Sitri.

 **Clan Sitrí**

Clan: ¿Qué es esa luz? – preguntaban al notar rota su barrera.

 **Campo de batalla**

Kokabiel: ¿el Vanishing Dragon? – Decía en el suelo viendo hacia arriba – medición, ni siquiera puedo moverme – maldecía por su estado actual.

Rias: ¿Vanishing Dragon? – preguntaba calmándose un poco al ver lo que sucedía.

¿?: Mi nombre es Albion, el Dragón inglés, y vengo a llevarme a Kokabiel – dijo volando hacía el mencionado.

Gohan: ¿A dónde se supone que lo llevaras? – dijo interponiéndose en el camino del sujeto.

¿?: Eso no es asunto tuyo – le respondió secamente a Gohan – esto es aburrido, pensé que me divertiría, pero alguien ya te derrotó – dijo hacía Kokabiel – fuiste muy imprudente al actuar por tu cuenta, Azazel me pidió que te llevara con él, aunque fuera a rastras y fueras gritando.

Gohan: ¿Azazel? _¿Azazel quería detener a Kokabiel? ¡Si es así supongo que podría dejar que se lo lleve!_ ¿Para qué lo quiere Azazel?

¿?: Simplemente quería evitar que creara una nueva guerra, pero en vista de que elimino a un demonio de Gremory, ¡y peor aún, el que supuestamente sería mi Rival! La guerra ya fue provocada – dijo secamente.

Gohan: ¿Guerra? ¡Eso yo no lo permitiré, no tengo nada que ver con ninguna de las 3 facciones, pero no dejare que haya muertes sin razón! – decía al sujeto que le contó lo sucedido.

¿?: Eso no importa, también me llevare al exorcista descarriado para interrogarlo, después terminare con su vida.

 **Clan Sitrí**

Tsubaki: ¡el círculo mágico está desapareciendo!

Sona: ¿acaso ganó Rias y su clan? ¿Pero qué pasó con la luz de antes?

 **Campo de batalla**

¿?: ¿Estas ignorándome, blanco?

Rias: ¡el guante ha hablado!

Blanco: ¡así que estabas vivo, Rojo! Bueno si eso se puede contar como vivo.

Rojo: qué lástima que nos encontremos en ésta situación.

Blanco: ¡no te preocupes, estamos destinados a pelear algún día! Estas cosas pasan.

Rias: ¡los dragones emperadores Blanco y Rojo están hablando entre sí!

Blanco: ¡nos vemos pronto, Draig! Claro, si es que no reencarnas y puedes conseguir un nuevo portador en estos momentos.

Rojo: ¡si, nos vemos, Albion!

Gohan: ¡aun no me dices! ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo tranquilamente al que se llevaba a Kokabiel y Freed.

¿?: Necesitas poder, para saberlo, además no tengo asuntos contigo, necesitas fortalecerte más, ¡si quieres detener la guerra de las 3 facciones! – decía sin saber la fuerza del peli negro.

Gohan: ¿vas a ir a entregarlos a Azazel? – pregunto al sujeto que llevaba los tipos derrotados.

¿?: ¡Escucha, si el Rojo, no encuentra un portador para enfrentarme y divertirme, tu serás quien me divierta! Después de todo pudiste vencer a Kokabiel con bastante facilidad, ¡espero verte de nuevo, Gohan! – dijo retirándose del lugar.

Gohan: vaya ¡lo dejare ir por ahora! – decía mientras veía como volaba el sujeto de armadura.

Sona: Rias – dijo llegando con su clan.

Rias: ¡Sona! – dijo al voltear a ver a su amiga.

Sona: ¡nunca imagine que el Dragón Emperador Blanco apareciera!

Rias: ¡si, pero eso no me importa! Ya que Issei – decía volteando a ver los restos de su esclavo.

Sona: ¡entiendo! – Dijo al ver la espantosa escena - ¡nosotros repararemos los daños a la escuela!

Tsubaki: ¡deberíamos poder hacerlo antes de que regresen los alumnos!

Kiba: ¡todo terminó! - decía pensando en lo acontecido – no aún hay personas que querrán continuar su proyecto – decía pensando sobre eso – pero ahora lo más importante es – dijo viendo hacia donde quedaba el guantelete.

Rias: ¡Issei! – decía caminando triste hacía los restos.

Gohan: _¡lo siento por no haberte salvado, Issei!_ – pensaba triste mientras veía la escena.

"Draig: ¡oye chico, tú el que se llama Gohan! ¿Te gustaría ser mi nuevo portador?" – decía el dragón a través del guante.

Gohan: ¿de que estas hablando? – pregunto confuso.

"Draig: ¡te digo que si quieres que forme parte de tu poder, _después de todo seguramente renacería en alguien igual a mi antiguo portador ya muerto_ después de todo eres fuerte! ¿Qué te parece obtener el poder de un Dragón celestial?"

Rias: ¿Qué pretendes Dragón? ¿Acaso Issei, no era suficiente para ti? ¿Dices que a pesar de que murió no te importa? ¡Él era tu portador, deberías estar mínimamente apenado por ello! – reclamaba al guante la heredera del clan Gremory.

"Draig: ¡No, soy un dragón, he visto a muchos de mis portadores morir! ¿Crees que el mocoso era el único que me podía poseer? Te equivocas, si no consigo algún nuevo poseedor, entonces simplemente reencarnare en algún humano más"

Rias: ¿Cómo? ¡Él era mi preciado peón, tu portador! ¿En verdad no sientes nada por lo ocurrido? – decía entristeciéndose de saber la realidad.

"Draig: bueno es una pena que haya muerto tan joven, ¡pero he visto esto muchas veces, no esperes que forme vínculos cercanos con todos mis portadores!" – decía con mucha lógica en su razonamiento "escucha, he estado encerrado en este artefacto por demasiado tiempo, he tenido y visto morir muchos portadores, Hyoudo Issei no era el único al que he conocido y con el que he hablado, así que prefiero no relacionarme con ellos, no siempre el mundo será uno lleno de sonrisas y felicidad, donde todo lo consigues y nadie muere, ésta es la realidad Rias Gremory, te guste o no" – decía haciendo pensar a Rias que no siempre tendría lo que quería.

Rias: ¡pero…pero…! Yo solamente… - decía desbordándose en lágrimas al caer en la cruda realidad.

"Draig: entonces chico ¿aceptas ser mi nuevo portador?, podría darte mucho poder y serias más fuerte de lo que eres"

Gohan: ¡lo siento Señor Dragón, pero no lo necesito! No me interesa su oferta – contestó sin vacilar al guantelete.

"Draig: ¿sabes que necesitaras mucho más poder del que demostraste hace un momento si quieres detener una guerra santa?" – decía tratando de hacer razonar a Gohan.

Gohan: jajaja eso lo sé, pero no importa ¡ya que no he mostrado nada de mi verdadero poder! – dijo tomando una expresión seria.

"Draig: ¿Cómo, posees más poder del que has mostrado?" – decía asombrado.

Gohan: digamos que ¡nadie en éste mundo representa una amenaza para mí! – dijo totalmente calmado.

"Draig: ¿Qué, estás diciendo que eres más fuerte que cualquier ser de las 3 facciones?" – le decía asombrado.

Gohan: ya dije mucho, ¡el punto es que no acepto, Señor Dragón! Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir con la Señorita Xenovia – dijo retirándose del sitio.

"Draig: ¡maldición, ese chico podría haber sido un gran portador! Posiblemente podría al fin derrotar permanentemente al Blanco si él fuese mi portador, Qué se le va a hacer, ¡supongo que esperare a reencarnar, en algún humano más!"

Rias: ¡espera, Dragón emperador Rojo, yo seré tu portadora! – dijo recuperando un poco la compostura.

"Draig: ¿tú? ¿Estás bromeando Rias Gremory? ¿Acaso quieres que el Dragón que poseía tu siervo forme parte de tu cuerpo?"

Rias: ¡sí, éste es el camino que escojo, mi maldición y regalo de Issei! Si él no puede estar aquí yo seguiré teniendo su esencia si te llevo, también como castigo por mi negligencia – decía decidida en sus palabras.

Akeno: ¡Rias, eso podría ser un tormento para ti! No debes hacerlo, será mejor darle un final adecuado a Issei-kun y superar éste suceso – decía pensando en el bienestar de su amiga.

Kiba: Presidenta, si alguien debe llevar esa carga, soy yo ¡que fui quien acepto la ayuda de Issei-kun cuando dijo que me ayudaría en mi venganza! – decía tratando de que su Presidenta no lleve el recuerdo de su siervo caído junto a ella.

Koneko: Rias-sama, creo que sería mejor olvidar ése suceso, y seguir adelante sin ese recuerdo doloroso.

Asia seguía desmayada por los dos impactos enormes que recibió.

 **Con Xenovia**

Gohan: ¡ya está todo bien Señorita Xenovia! Como dije yo la voy a proteger.

Xenovia: ¡no está nada bien Gohan! Dios está muerto ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir para mí? – decía al ya no existir el símbolo de su fe.

Gohan: por favor cálmese Señorita Xenovia, ¡seguro que podrá superarlo, pronto! – decía tratando de calmar a la chica.

Xenovia: ¡ya no me digas "Señorita" Señorita esto, Señorita lo otro! Estoy harta, ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida, he perdido todo – decía con desamparo.

Gohan: pero ¡Señorita Xenovia! Usted solamente necesita un tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido – decía tratando de calmarla.

Xenovia: ¡que no me digas Señorita! – Dijo dándole una cachetada al peli ónix - dime Gohan ¿en qué crees? – le pregunto después de desahogarse un poco con esa cachetada que le propino.

Gohan: está bien le contare Todo Señorita Xenovia, así que vamos a mi casa ¿sí? – le preguntó a la chica.

Xenovia: está bien Gohan, antes también tenemos que tomar los fragmentos de la Excalibur – le dijo recordando la misión principal.

Gohan: ¡está bien Señorita Xenovia! – dijo yendo rápidamente y tomando los fragmentos regresando en un instante con Xenovia – ya los tengo, ¡ahora vamos a mi casa ahí podré contarle todo sobre mi! – dijo tranquilamente a la chica.

"Balance Breaker" se escuchó cerca de ahí.

Gohan: ¿Qué? – dijo al notar que la energía del guante se había metido en alguien.

 **Con Rias**

Rias: ¡bien, parece que ésta tristeza que tengo alimento tanto la sacred gear que desperté el Balance break! – Dijo con tristeza en sus palabras – con esto me asegurare de no volver a perder a ninguno de ustedes, chicos – dijo abrazando a todos sus sirvientes.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan: ¡ya veo, la Señorita Rias, lo tomó! Entonces no hay problema – dijo al ver lo sucedido - ¡vámonos señorita Xenovia! – dijo cargándola en brazos y comenzar a flotar para irse volando.

 **Con Rias**

Rias: _a pesar de tener éste poder, me siento triste por la pérdida de Issei, ¡éste es un castigo, y como tal debo tomarlo!_ – Pensaba viendo su armadura - _¡Gohan, una vez haya terminado el funeral de Issei, y posiblemente con la guerra que se podría desatar por éste accidente, ten por seguro que te haré mío! Te unirás a mí y te tendré para siempre_ – pensaba viéndolo al verlo retirarse volando, mientras soltaba lagrimas por el suceso de su esclavo.

¿?: ¡Lamento llegar tarde! Al parecer llegamos demasiado tarde Rias – dijo la figura con un pequeño ejército a sus espaldas.

Rias: ¡llegaste demasiado tarde Onii-sama! – decía soltando lágrimas.

Sirzechs: al parecer por lo que veo, una simple disculpa no podría enmendar esto - dijo al ver los restos del esclavo de su hermana y a ella con la armadura del dragón que peste poseía.

Rias: ¡sí, Issei fue asesinado por Kokabiel! Yo tome su sacred gear – dijo con lágrimas y saltando a los brazos de su hermano.

Sirzechs: ¡lo lamento Rias! Si hubiéramos llegado más pronto, Issei-kun estaría vivo, ¿supongo que tú derrotaste a Kokabiel con éste poder? – dijo mientras consolaba a su hermana.

Rias: ¡No, lo derroto el chico llamado Gohan que quiero que sea de mi familia! Después el Emperador Blanco llegó y se llevó a Kokabiel y al exorcista – decía aun en brazos de su hermano.

Sirzechs: ¿lo derroto un humano? ¡Aquel que los entrenó contra Raizer y pretendes hacerlo tuyo! ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo pudo derrotar a un líder de ángeles caídos? – preguntó asombrado a su hermana.

Rias: ¡solamente, le dio unos simples golpes! – dijo más tranquila desahogándose en su hermano.

Sirzechs: ¡eso es increíble! Pero también está el dragón blanco, ahora que tú eres la nueva Emperadora del Dragon Rojo, está destinada tu lucha contra el blanco ¡eso puede ser peligroso Rias!

Rias: ¡eso lo se Onii-sama! Pero es algo que yo acepte cuando tome la sacred gear de Issei.

Sirzechs: entonces no hay más remedio, ¡bueno tenemos que hacer un buen funeral para el miembro de la familia Gremory caído! Y también prepararnos para reclamar por esto – dijo más serio lo último.

Rias: ¡Yuuto! - dijo acercándose al chico.

Kiba: Presidenta – decía mirando a su rey.

Rias: me alegra que volvieras, también lograste adquirir tu Balance Breaker, como tu maestra estoy orgullosa – decía mirándolo fijamente.

Kiba: Presidenta, traicione a todos los miembros del club, más que nada la traicione, a usted mi salvadora, no tengo palabras para disculparme – decía arrodillado en disculpas a su rey.

Rias: aun así has regresado con nosotros, eso es más que suficiente, ¡no dejes que los sentimientos de tus amigos se desperdicien!

Kiba: Presidenta, yo ahora mismo, le vuelvo a jurar mi lealtad, Yo Kiba Yuuto, caballero de la nobleza de Rias Gremory, la protegeré a usted y su familia, por el resto de mi vida – decía arrodillado ante su rey.

Rias: gracias, Yuuto – dijo abrazando a su caballero - ¡ya no quiero perder a nadie más, no quiero perder a nadie como lo hice por mi estupidez con Issei! – Decía acercando a todos sus siervos - ¡bueno para asegurarme de no hacerlo, tengo que corregirlos adecuadamente para que no vuelvan a hacer éstas cosas! – Dijo secándose las lágrimas y creando un círculo mágico – ahora Yuuto tu castigo por actuar tan egoístamente son Mil azotes.

Kiba: Presidenta – decía sin esperanzas.

 **Casa de Gohan**

Gohan: ¡primero que nada Señorita Xenovia! – dijo guardando en capsulas todas las cosas de su mundo – vayamos afuera para poder contarle todo, mientras se lo demuestro – dijo saliendo de su casa con Xenovia que estaba calmada pero sin ánimos - ¡Nube voladora! – llamó.

Xenovia: ¿Qué es esa nube Gohan? – pregunto al ver lo que había llegado por llamado de Gohan.

Gohan: ¡bueno ésta es la nube voladora! Un regalo de mi padre, con ella se puede volar montando sobre ella – le dijo tranquilamente.

Xenovia: ¿puedo subir a ella? – le pregunto viendo la nube.

Gohan: eso lo decide la nube, ya que solo deja subirse a personas de un corazón puro – le explico a Xenovia, pero sin notar que ella ya se había subido a la nube - ¿Qué? – Dijo al verla arriba de la nube – bueno parece ser que tiene un corazón puro Señorita Xenovia, ¡bueno ahora vámonos! – dijo emprendiendo vuelo junto a la chica que montaba la nube.

Xenovia: ¿Qué, ésta nube, me puede llevar volando? ¡Qué nube tan rara!

Gohan: ¡bien ya que vio la nube, ahora es turno del báculo sagrado! – Dijo tomando el báculo que tenía en la espalda - ¡éste es el báculo sagrado, otro regalo de mi padre! es un arma asombrosa, ya que no solo es un báculo normal, éste puede crecer todo lo que uno quiera – dijo mostrándoselo a la chica.

Xenovia: ¿éste palo crece? – pregunto pero fue interrumpida.

Gohan: ¡crece báculo sagrado! – Dijo haciendo que el báculo se estirara de manera exorbitante - ¿lo ve? Es muy especial.

Xenovia: ya veo, ¿pero por qué me muestras éstas cosas mientras vamos volando? – le preguntó confusa.

Gohan: ¡porque es algo necesario para que crea mi historia!

Xenovia: ¿tú historia? ¿Me contaras sobre ti, y responderás mi pregunta anterior? – refiriéndose a cuando le pregunto su creencia.

Gohan: ¡exacto! Verá Señorita Xenovia, ¡yo no pertenezco a éste mundo! O mejor dicho, ni siquiera soy de éste universo – dijo calmadamente a la chica.

Xenovia: ¿Qué dices? No entiendo – decía confusa por lo dicho.

Gohan: ¡yo aparecí aquí atreves de un portal dimensional! Ya que yo fui absorbido por éste.

Xenovia: ¡no entiendo lo que dices, pero suena muy extraño! Y no te creo por completo – exclamó la chica.

Gohan: por eso quería que salieramos y mostrarle todo para que comprendiera, ¡continuando, yo no soy de aquí, empezando por mi origen, ni siquiera soy completamente humano, ya que soy un híbrido! – le dijo a la chica.

Xenovia: ¿híbrido? ¿Entre que cosas eres un híbrido? – preguntó curiosa.

Gohan: ¡soy un Híbrido entre humano y Saiyajín!

Xenovia: ¿saiyajínn? ¿Qué es eso? ¡Nunca he escuchado de esa raza! – le dijo confusa al chico de pelo ónix.

Gohan: Los Saiyajínes son una raza alienígena muy similar en apariencia a los humanos, se diferencian por varias cosas, la primera es que los Saiyajínes poseen una cola de mono, con la cual se pueden transformar en simios gigantes, para aumentar su poder, la otra es que a diferencia de los humanos son una raza guerrera, que se vuelven más fuertes con cada pelea, esta raza se dedicaba a invadir planetas por todo el universo en los cuales arrasaban con las razas existentes en ellas, si el planeta invadido tenía un ambiente agradable, estos procedían a venderlos a otros alienígenas, por el contrario si no tenían un ambiente agradable estos simplemente lo destruían e iban en busca de otro planeta, estos estaban al mando de un tirano malvado en extremo poderoso, al cual obedecían fielmente, pero este tirano llamado Freezer al temer que estos se revelaran en su contra al dar nacimiento y a un Saiyajín de leyenda que se decía invencible, opto por destruir todo su planeta junto con todos los Saiyajins en este, parece ser que el padre de mi padre predijo esto, por lo que opto a mandar a mi padre a la Tierra un planeta débil en cuanto a guerreros y tecnología se refiere, cuando mi papá llego a la Tierra su nave cayo en unas montañas en las cuales un anciano lo adopto como su nieto y lo crio, un día como mi padre era muy hiperactivo y violento termino cayendo por un barranco en el que se golpeó la cabeza y cambio su personalidad a la de alguien completamente puro de corazón amable e inocente, un día conoció a su mejor a miga la cual hizo que mi padre saliera de las montañas y poco a poco fuera conociendo gente fuerte que se convertían en sus amigos y haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, después en su historia años después conoció a mi madre con la cual se casó por una promesa que hicieron de niños.

Xenovia: ¡así que así fue como tú naciste! ¿Cómo podría creer eso? – dijo incrédula al chico.

Gohan: ¡por eso quiero explicarle todo con calma mientras le muestro! – Dijo mientras volaban por la noche – verá, los Saiyajines, son una raza del universo ¡o dimensión! No estoy completamente seguro, pero son una raza alienígena, por lo que es normal que ni siquiera los humanos de mi universo los conozcan – le dijo haciendo tratar de entender a la chica.

Xenovia: ¡pues no te creo! Pero sigue diciendo lo que tengas que decir – le ordeno al chico con curiosidad.

Gohan: ¡bueno, continuando, cuando yo tenía 4 años de edad, mi tío que era malvado llegó a la Tierra, buscando a mi padre y también contándoles sobre su origen, por ende también parte del mío - Así siguió contándole su historia a Xenovia, sobre como derrotaron al emperador del mal del universo, a los Androides y Cell y finalizando con su pelea con Buu – así finalmente por azares del destino, me vi atrapado, cuando estaba a punto de caer en éste mundo, cuando caí solamente me retire rápido del lugar al notar que en todo el lugar y planeta habían energías malignas y también energías superiores a un humano normal.

Xenovia: ¡es absurdo! ¿Cómo esperas que te crea esa historia tan ridícula? – Dijo estando al parecer recuperada de su shock, gracias a la loca historia de Gohan - ¿Qué eres capaz de destruir planetas? ¿Qué eres más poderoso que cualquier ser de todas las facciones? ¿Qué existe un dragón capaz de revivir a las personas y cumplir deseos? Es ilógico ¿Qué conoces a Dioses más poderosos que alguno visto aquí? – Gritaba algo molesta e impresionada - ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo quieres que crea esa locura? – Decía bajando su tono de voz cada vez más - ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿en tu mundo Dioses no solo de la Tierra? ¿Dioses del universo? es una locura – decía derramando lagrimas por aquella fabulosa historia y recordando que el Dios en el que tenía su fe depositada, no era nada comparado con aquellos Dioses de los que habló el chico de pelo ónix - ¿quieres…quieres que crea en ti? – decía en llanto.

Gohan: ¡Sé que puede parecerle algo absurdo! Pero es la verdad Señorita Xenovia – le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos - ¡también tiene que saber, que en mi mundo, Nadie, o casi nadie tiene alguna religión como aquí! Todos somos libres de creer en lo que sea, en Kami-sama, tecnología, en alguien más, o hasta en uno mismo, ¡no es necesario matarse los unos a los otros por algo tan tonto como las diferencias de pensamiento!

Xenovia: ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga para creerte? – decía soltando lagrimas mientras lo veía fijamente.

Gohan: ¡haaaaaa! – Pegó un ligero grito, transformándose en Súper saiyajín - ¡éste es el Súper saiyajín! _Aunque estoy restringiendo mí poder para que nadie lo note_ – le dijo a la chica estando con una aura de ki a su alrededor asemejando a unas flamas.

Xenovia: ¡U…un…Dios! – dijo con voz y con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos color de oro.

Gohan: No soy un Dios, solamente es mi transformación de Súper Saiyajín – decía apenado por la afirmación de la chica.

Xenovia: te…te… ¡está bien te creo! – decía limpiándose las lágrimas y dandole una sonrisa.

Gohan: ha visto la nube voladora, ha visto el báculo sagrado, me vio vencer a Kokabiel, incluso otra prueba es el que puedo volar sin alas o algún artefacto, pero no ha visto mi fuerza Señorita Xenovia – le dijo calmado limpiando las lágrimas de la chica.

Xenovia: ¿tu fuerza? Si, fuiste capaz de derrotar a Kokabiel – decía tristemente recordando lo que dijo el ángel caído.

Gohan: ¡Señorita Xenovia! Por favor acompáñeme – le dijo aterrizando en un lugar desolado.

Xenovia: ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto curiosa por qué más cosas asombrosas le podría enseñar.

Gohan: ¡bueno, en mi mundo también la tecnología es bastante más avanzada que aquí! Esa es una de las razones el por qué no se me dificultan ningunas de las materias de la escuela.

Xenovia: ¿Cómo te puedo creer eso? Simplemente eres inteligente.

Gohan: ¡con esto! – dijo tomando una capsula.

Xenovia: ¿una píldora? – pregunto intrigada

Gohan: ¡esto le servirá para poder creerme aun más! - Arrojo la capsula y de ella salió la máquina de gravedad – ahora entremos Señorita – le indico a la chica, a lo cual ella obedeció y entró - ¡ésta es una máquina que sirve para entrenar! Bueno en realidad tiene varias funciones, la que sirve para entrenar es ésta – dijo activando la gravedad a x2.

Xenovia: ¿Qué pasa? Siento mi cuerpo más pesado – decía al notar el cambio.

Gohan: ¡es por la máquina! Como le dije en mi historia ésta es una de esas máquinas que pueden aumentar la gravedad de la Tierra cuantas veces uno quiera – le dijo para apagar la gravedad – pero eso ahora no es lo importante – le dijo tomando un traje y dándole uno a la chica - ¡por favor póngase éste traje Señorita Xenovia! – le dijo mientras se ponía el mismo uno.

Xenovia: ¡está bien! No sé qué hora esto pero quiero saber - dijo poniéndose el traje.

Gohan: también le dije sobre la nave espacial que nos puede llevar por las estrellas ¿cierto? – Le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa.

Xenovia: ¡si, lo hiciste! – dijo reafirmando lo que dijo Gohan.

Gohan: ¡vamos a la Marte! Es muy rápida la nave así que pronto se quitara la sensación – dijo cuándo había activado la máquina, llegando a Marte en unos segundos debido a la velocidad de la nave.

Xenovia: ¿ya no se mueve? – dijo al dejar de sentir en un instante esa sensación.

Gohan: ¡estamos en Marte Señorita Xenovia! Ahora salgamos – le dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.

Xenovia: ¿Qué? Esto debe ser una broma ¿verdad? – le preguntaba asombrada.

Gohan: ¡Señorita Xenovia haré lo que sea para que me crea! – le dijo tranquillo, tratando de reconfortarla – como dije le mostrare algo de mi poder.

Xenovia: ¿tu poder, para eso me trajiste aquí? – le pregunto curiosa.

Gohan: Si, ahora mire esto – dijo creando una diminuta esfera casi visible de energía - ¡ésta minúscula esfera de energía es capaz de destruir una montaña! – le dijo asombrando a la chica y arrojándola contra una enorme montaña de roca.

Xenovia: ¡desapareció! – Dijo asombrada por el poder - ¿Cómo tiene tanto poder esa bolita de luz? – pregunto asombrada.

Gohan: eso no es nada – dijo creando una un poco más grande pero de igual intensidad, destruyendo varias montañas.

Xenovia: ¿Cuánto poder tienes? – preguntaba asombrada.

Gohan: ya se lo dije Señorita Xenovia, ¡yo puedo destruir planetas si eso quisiera! – Dijo creando otra esfera y elevándose con la chica – ésta diminuta esfera de energía es de igual tamaño que la primera, pero tiene más energía, ¡lo que vendría siendo una bomba atómica de éste planeta! – dijo soltándola desde el cielo lejos de ahí generando un enorme explosión, que también creo un fuerte viento.

Xenovia: ¿Qué? – Dijo asombrada - ¡en serio eres un Dios! A mí no me engañas – le dijo recriminándole al chico.

Gohan: jajaja ¡no lo soy! Bueno vio esas diminutas esferas de poder, ahora ¿Qué supone usted que podría destruir con esto? – dijo creando una bastante más grande.

Xenovia: ¿Qué, Un país? – decía incrédulamente.

Gohan: ¡con esta esfera de poder podría destruir la Tierra! – dijo aterrorizando a la chica.

Xenovia: no, no eres un Dios, ¡eres un monstruo! – dijo enojada.

Gohan: jajaja claro que no, ¡bueno, supongo que viéndolo desde la perspectiva de alguien normal, si lo sería! – Decía razonando – pero no importa ya que no hago uso de mis poderes para el mal.

Xenovia: ¡entonces eres un monstruo Dios! – le dijo calmadamente, para soltar una risa – jajaja ¡creo que ya tuve demasiadas impresiones por hoy Gohan! Llévame de regreso al mundo de los humanos normales – le dijo con una sonrisa al chico.

Gohan: jajaja ¡claro Señorita Xenovia! – dijo dirigiéndose a la nave y emprender el regreso.

Xenovia: ¡Gohan, ya que estamos aquí quisiera que volemos! Quiero ver el mundo desde arriba, como tú lo vez cuando vuelas – le dijo después de quitarse el traje e indicarle que se quería subir a la nube voladora.

Gohan: ¡está bien Señorita Xenovia! – así guardando todo y emprendiendo vuelo.

 **Bueno hasta aquí se queda el capítulo, estuvo bien Sad, la verdad me costó lograr quitarles el llanto a las chicas, también me gustó mucho la última parte, fue divertida y me encantó, pero espero les haya gustado, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	11. OVA chapter 2 logro de Gremory

**Después de dos años sin publicar aquí traigo el capítulo dos del OVA, porque yolo XD, espero les guste.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO ERÓTICO, NO HAY LIMON (o quien sabe, como quieran tomarlo).**

 **Saludos (al texto que no es capítulo, los del cap 9 los dejare para el cap 10 XD):**

 **Blake2020: Yo también espero que llegué, sinceramente aun no tengo mucha inspiración pero veré que sale, ya que tengo más o menos la idea.**

 **Alucard77: solo no quiero hacer un trabajo chungo ;).**

 **: pues gracias, aunque la verdad con este solo me estaba dando un descansito XD, no se me ocurria nada, pero escribiré haber que pasa, tengo una idea general.**

 **Fernando11chiki: pues nunca se ordenaron mis ideas XD así que las iré ordenando en el transcurso XD, espero salga bien.**

 **Nahuel durandal: gracias, ojala hayas salido bien en tus parciales.**

 **Fanfic world010: gracias, ojala te guste o haya gustado.**

 **Pues para el guest que dejo su párrafo de comentario: mmmm, pues no sé qué decir, lo de los reviews era solo una broma XD y solo fue en el capítulo de OVA de este fic, en otros si lo he dicho ha sido para ver si les gusta o no XD, pero no es importante, ya que solo lo escribo y ya, y pues nunca he dicho que busco fama ni nada por el estilo, desde un principio dije que era para entretenerme, no se dé donde sacas lo de que quiero fama.**

 **Doble para Nahuel durandal: jajaja si yo también la vi, era tanta que pensé que era desierto :v.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 2 logro de Gremory**

 **Dimensión escuela Kuoh**

Gohan: si los ayudo en esto, ¿me quitara las piezas?

Rias: está bien, pero me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo – le dijo al chico.

Gohan: lo siento Rias, pero no seré un demonio, de ser necesario me uniría a otra facción, o incluso las arrancaría por mí mismo.

Rias: pero no puedes arrancarlas ¿cierto? – preguntó esperanzada.

Gohan: aun no sé muy bien cómo funcionan, pero pienso que podría, aunque si me las puedes quitar, sería más fácil.

Rias: ¿entonces qué quieres que haga para que estés conmigo? – preguntó al chico que le interesó.

Gohan: conozco lo que quieres conmigo, Rias, pero no puedo corresponderte de igual manera, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es sacarte de ese matrimonio arreglado.

Rias: ¿incluso después de la noche que estuvimos juntos? – Preguntó la chica – recuerda que parte de este problema es porque Grayfia nos encontró haciéndolo – le dijo al chico.

Gohan: ahhh, en eso tienes razón, pero no sé qué pasó esa vez, simplemente apareciste, y comenzaste a hacer esas cosas, ¡simplemente me controlaron mis instintos!

Rias: ¡pero si también parecía que disfrutabas de mi cuerpo, Gohan! – le dijo pícaramente - ¡admítelo, ambos gozamos ese momento! – le dijo al chico.

Gohan: ¡no puedo negar que eres muy bella y fue grandioso! Pero quiero apartarme de esto lo más pronto posible.

Rias: ¡di lo que quieras, pero desde esa vez, has estado muy manso y lo hemos hecho repetidas veces! – le dijo divertida pero coqueta – todavía siento como si tocaras mi cuerpo.

Gohan: claro, siempre apareces de la nada y comienzas a hacer de las tuyas, ¡sabes que no puedo luchar contra mis instintos!

Rias: ¡eres mío, y siempre lo serás! Apuesto que cuando esto termine te negarás a dejar de tener mis piezas – le dijo coquetamente - ¡sabes perfectamente que deseas poseer mi cuerpo nuevamente! – le dijo en un tono coqueto.

Gohan: no digas eso, tú eres la que siempre viene a mí, a sabiendas que no puedo evitarlo.

Rias: ¡tú eres mío, y siempre lo serás! – le dijo posesivamente tocándolo sugestivamente.

Gohan: claro que no Rias, desde la ves que nos conocimos te había dejado en claro que no sería tuyo ni le pertenezco a nadie, solo quiero terminar con esto para regresar a la normalidad.

Rias: ¡esa vez fuiste muy rudo, nos desmayaste a todos y abandonaste en la cama! – le dijo reprochando.

Gohan: ustedes fueron los que me atacaron en primer lugar, además después de eso, cada momento siempre venían a atacarme todo tipo de sujetos desde demonios hasta ángeles caídos.

Rias: ¿de qué te quejas? Los eliminabas a todos – le dijo al chico - ¡y yo te lo había dicho desde la primera vez, que si no eras mío y te quedabas todas las facciones estarían tras de ti!

Gohan: no me gusta hacerlo, pero no me dejaban alternativa, por más que los derrotara, ellos no entendían y seguían luchando, incluso amenazaban a gente inocente, eran un peligro.

Rias: que miedo, ¿yo soy un peligro? – le preguntó divertida.

Gohan: claro que lo eres, pero no de esa manera.

Rias: solo tú puedes hacerme lo que quieras, si eso es peligroso, entonces seré la más letal de todas – musitó al oído del chico, dejando la cabeza de este entre sus voluptuosos pechos.

Grayfia: "el Rating Game entre el clan de Rias Gremory-sama y Raizer Fénix-sama dará inicio"

Rias: bien Gohan, es hora de demostrar nuestro vínculo ante todos – exclamó – esfuércense todos, tenemos que salir de aquí airosos.

Akeno: ¡parece como si Gohan fuera solo tuyo, Rias! – Le dijo acercándose provocativa al chico tentando su cuerpo – recuerda que él también es mío y que lo hemos demostrado en cualquier día ufufufu – le dijo a la chica de cabello Carmesí mientras se restregaba en el cuerpo del chico.

Rias: eso no será por mucho, Akeno, Gohan será solo mío, después de esto le demostraré que solo yo soy suficiente para Gohan.

Akeno: vaya, vaya, ¿quieres volver a competir, Rias? – preguntó la chica mientras tocaba el cuerpo del chico.

Gohan: ahhh, ya basta, tenemos que terminar con esta tonta pelea, para que Rias me devuelva a la normalidad.

Akeno: ufufu Gohan parece que tu boca es la única que está de acuerdo – dijo mientras observaba y acariciaba cierta parte del chico.

Rias: ya calmate Akeno, como dijo Gohan, tenemos que acabar con esto.

Kiba: jaja como siempre muy animados – dijo sin importarle la relación de su rey y compañeras con el chico.

Rias: bien entonces ¿Cómo deberíamos atacar? Solamente somos cinco personas, ¡si Issei no hubiera muerto junto a la chica monja por culpa de ese ángel caído! – pensaba recordando que su peón había sido asesinado.

Akeno: bueno, eso ya pasó Rias, piensa que está Gohan aquí – le dijo calmando el recuerdo de su amiga.

Gohan: ¿Por qué siguen decidiendo por mí sin consultar?

Rias: bien, entonces solamente atacaremos todos juntos, ¡es más probable que nos defendamos y cuidemos la espalda unos a otros si estamos juntos.

Gohan: jaja sabes que esa es una pésima jugada si no estuviera aquí ¿cierto?

Rias: ¡solo tenemos que vencer a Raizer, con tu poder será fácil, así que no es necesario complicar tanto las cosas! – respondió apenada de que no pensó gran cosa como plan.

Akeno: ufufufu ¡qué bueno que Gohan está con nosotras, Rias! – Dijo acercándose al chico – me siento tan protegida junto a él – exclamó abrazando al chico.

Rias: ¿Por qué tuviste que escoger a Gohan, también? – dijo algo celosa por la acción de la chica - ¿no decías que odiabas a los hombres?

Akeno: vaya, vaya, ¿tú no decías que no te importaban? Que todos eran iguales – respondió la chica.

Koneko: que conversación tan pervertida, solo quiero terminar para comer mis galletas – dijo la chica con la cara seria y poniéndose sus guantes.

Akeno: vaya, vaya, ¿Por qué te haces la inocente, Koneko-chan? ¡Tú también lo has hecho con Gohan! – le dijo pícaramente sonrojando a la nekomata albina.

Koneko: eso…eso…no… decía tratando de defenderse.

Akeno: ¡haces sonidos muy agradables cada vez que lo haces con Gohan! ¿Verdad que sí, Gohan? – preguntó pícaramente.

Rias: haaa incluso Koneko – suspiro rendida ante sus familiares de clan que también cayeron en sus instintos por el chico.

Koneko: ¿Cómo…como lo sab…

Akeno: ¡te escuchábamos hasta afuera de la habitación, Koneko-chan!

Rias: haaa ¡era tan fuerte que tuvimos que poner una barrera para que no te oyeras hacía afuera! – dijo recordando lo que hacía.

Koneko: Gohan-sempai…Gohan-sempai y yo… - decía bastante roja.

Akeno: ¡eran unos sonidos muy lindos Koneko-chan! – le dijo sonriente a la nekomata.

Rias: ¿podemos centrarnos en esto? – preguntó cansada de hablar del tema.

Gohan: ¿Por qué siempre son así? – Se preguntó el chico cansado de siempre estar en una situación similar con esas chicas – como sea, terminaré esto por mi cuenta – dijo saliendo del lugar dejando a las chicas hablando sobre sus experiencias.

Kiba: yo también voy, Gohan – dijo saliendo junto a él.

Gohan: es mejor así, una vez empiezan no terminan hasta que me vuelven arrastrar a…bueno tú me entiendes, Kiba – le dijo caminando por la escuela ficticia hecha para el combate.

Kiba: jaja tienes una vida muy ajetreada, Gohan – le contestó divertido.

Gohan: espero pronto salir de esto.

Peón de fénix: así que solamente vienen ustedes dos – dijo viendo a los dos chicos caminando directamente hacía la base de Fénix.

Gohan: sinceramente, no quiero hacerles daño, así que será mejor que se retiren – dijo mientras seguía caminando – solo estoy para vencer a su jefe.

Peones de Raizer: ¿crees que te vamos a dejar pasar simplemente? – Preguntaron todas las peones del Fénix - ¡primero deberán pasar sobre nosotras! – exclamaron lanzándose contra los dos chicos.

Gohan: siempre es igual - dijo desapareciendo de la vista de las peones.

Peones: ¿A dónde fue? – preguntaron al perderlo de vista.

Gohan: lo siento, pero quiero acabar lo antes posible – dijo al dejar desmayadas a todas las peones.

Grayfia: "8 peones de Fénix han sido inmovilizados, saliendo del juego"

Kiba: siempre eres igual, Gohan, acabas con todo muy rápidamente.

Gohan: ¡por que aprendí a las malas a no confiarme con mis enemigos! – le dijo al chico.

Kiba: bien entonces sigamos – le dijo al chico de cabello negro.

Gohan: es inútil que nos ataquen – exclamó desviando un ataque explosivo.

Reina Fénix: así que pudiste desviar mi ataque – dijo la mujer volando – te halago por eso, pero lamentablemente no los dejare pasar más de esto – exclamó comenzando a atacar con muchas explosiones.

Gohan: ¿Por qué nadie entiende? – Preguntó para sí mismo – bueno, yo tampoco la haría de cualquier manera, así que puedo entender esa sensación – dijo para sí recordando su vida.

Grayfia: "la reina de Fénix ha sido inmovilizada, saliendo del juego"

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Sona: Gohan es extraordinario, ha vencido a todas las piezas que se han puesto frente a él sin esfuerzo alguno – dijo viendo el juego.

Tsubaki: sí, verdaderamente, es alguien muy poderoso.

 **Campo de batalla**

Gohan: ¿crees poder distraer a las demás piezas tú solo, Kiba? – le preguntó al chico.

Kiba: claro que puedo, ¿vas a enfrentar a Raizer? – preguntó al chico.

Gohan: ¡sí, lo derrotare lo más rápido posible, así que por favor encárgate de las piezas por mí! – contestó al chico.

Kiba: entendido, déjamelo a mí – respondió el chico.

 **Base de Fénix**

Raizer: ¡así que una de las basuras vino directamente hacia aquí! – Exclamó arrogantemente – supongo que te haré sufrir hasta que derrote a Rias.

Gohan: no podrás hacer eso – dijo confundiendo al demonio – ya que estoy aquí para vencerte en este juego – exclamó caminando hacia el demonio fénix.

Raizer: jajajajajaja ¿Qué me vas a vencer? – se rio burlándose del comentario del chico.

Gohan: mejor prepárate – dijo acercándose coda vez más al fénix.

Raizer: eres muy arrogante, te voy a matar en un instante – exclamó creando una bola de fuego - muere, basura – dijo lanzándola contra el chico.

Gohan: eso no es todo ¿cierto? – Preguntó destruyendo la esfera de fuego, mientras seguía caminando – con eso no me harías ni cosquillas.

Raizer: maldita basura, veamos qué piensas de esto – dijo creando una esfera de fuego más grande y lanzándola nuevamente.

Gohan: atácame con todo lo que tengas – ordenó volviendo a destruir la esfera de fuego.

Raizer: bastardo – exclamó sacando sus alas de fuego y creando una gran esfera de fuego – ¡muérete! – gritó lanzando la esfera de fuego.

Gohan: eso no sirve – exclamó destruyendo la esfera de fuego – si quieres hacerme daño – dijo desapareciendo de la vista del fénix – tienes que hacer esto – dijo apareciendo junto al demonio con un codo en su rostro.

Raizer: arggg – exclamó por el dolor del golpe – ¡desgraciado, te voy a matar, no me importa que sea un juego, te voy a matar! – gritó invocando sus alas de fénix, sus flamas y creando una enorme esfera de fuego – ¡muere!

Gohan: te dije que no me dañaras con eso – exclamó tomando la esfera de fuego con sus manos – este ataque es muy débil – dijo apareciendo junto al fénix atacándolo con su propia esfera de fuego.

Raizer: no sea estúpido, mi propia flama no me va a dañar – dijo confiadamente.

Gohan: ¿Quién dijo que solo era eso? – Exclamó, destruyendo el fuego con una esfera de energía – esto es un ataque – dijo destrozando la parte inferior del cuerpo del demonio.

Raizer: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó adolorido invocando sus flamas para reconstruir su cuerpo – aunque seas capaz de hacerme un poco de daño, soy inmortal y no me derrotaras – dijo confiado.

Gohan: ja, he escuchado eso muchas veces – dijo burlándose del comentario – veamos qué tan inmortal eres – exclamó lanzándole esfera tras esfera de Ki, destrozando una y otra vez el cuerpo del fénix.

Raizer: ¿no entiendes? No puedo morir, y no me rendiré hasta que tenga a Rias – exclamó regenerándose a duras penas como lo estaba haciendo.

Gohan: ya me estas cansando, te voy a eliminar por completo – dijo creando una esfera más poderosa que todas las que estaba enviando hasta ahora.

Raizer: la recibiré completa, una vez no tengas energía, te derrotare y Rias será Mía – exclamó confiado.

Gohan: pensándolo bien, te daré una paliza – exclamó apareciendo junto al demonio propinándole golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, dándole una verdadera tunda.

Raizer: ugghhh jajaja no puedes vencerme arggg – exclamaba, pero regenerándose cada vez más lento.

Gohan: parece que tu inmortalidad llegó a su límite – dijo viendo lo sucedido - retírate, o te eliminaré – ordenó creando una esfera grande de poder.

Raizer: no lo haré, no hasta que Rias sea mía – decía regenerándose costosamente.

Gohan: supongo que no lo quieres hacer – dijo lanzándola contra el demonio destruyendo gran parte de su cuerpo.

Raizer: agggggg – exclamó en dolor al ya no regenerarse fácilmente.

Gohan: la siguiente terminará el trabajo, ríndete o la lanzare – exclamó con una esfera de energía en su mano.

Raizer: ¡está bien, yo me rindo! – dijo temblorosamente, en pánico sintiendo su muerte por primera vez.

Grayfia: "El rey Raizer Fénix se rinde, Rias Gremory-sama gana el juego"

Raizer: maldición – exclamó frustrado.

Gohan: lo siento – se disculpó con el demonio – tenía que ganar, no tengo nada contra ti – le dijo al demonio.

Raizer: como sea, tú ganaste, ahora lárguense de mi vista – dijo regenerándose poco a poco.

Gohan: jajaja está bien, lamento haber sido así de agresivo – se disculpó marchándose del sitio.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Sona: asombroso, ganó sin siquiera esforzarse, venció a fénix.

Tsubaki: increíble, me gustaría tener los bebes de ese hombre… **jajaja me pasó XD no se crean**

Sona: no si yo me apareo con él primero… **:v y dale, pinche escritor se pasa XD.**

 **Base de Gremory**

Rias: ya les dije que Gohan es mío – exclamaba la chica a su amiga.

Akeno: vaya, vaya, pero si Gohan siempre dice que disfruta mucho de mí, Rias – dijo con una sonrisa pecaminosa a su amiga.

Koneko: que platica tan pervertida – decía sonrojada, pero apenada de que ella también lo ha hecho.

Akeno: ufufufu también tú, Koneko-chan, se ve que disfrutas mucho el hacerlo con Gohan, siempre te escuchas muy linda – dijo mirando a la chica.

Koneko: yo…yo… - decía nerviosa como en toda la conversación.

Rias: ¡Gohan disfruta más conmigo, él prefiere hacerlo conmigo! – exclamó la pelirroja.

Akeno: ufufufu pero si Gohan siempre desata todo cuando estamos juntos – dijo pícaramente.

Gohan: haaaaaa ¿lo ves? Todavía siguen con su discusión – le dijo al chico a su lado.

Kiba: qué problema, alguien las pudo haber atacado de no haber vencido el juego – dijo viendo que no paraban de discutir su rey y compañeras.

Rias: suficiente, ¡Gohan, vámonos, hoy lo haremos como nunca! – dijo tomando al chico del brazo.

Akeno: ufufu ¡no tan rápido Rias, hoy Gohan me pertenece, y lo haré descargar todos sus instintos primarios con mi cuerpo! – dijo abrazando al chico y tocándolo sugestivamente.

Koneko: pero…pero…el Rating Game – dijo sonrojada.

Kiba: ¡ya lo ganamos mientras estaban discutiendo, Koneko-chan! – le dijo a la nekomata albina.

Rias: entonces no hay nada que hacer aquí, hoy disfrutaré mucho mi noche con Gohan! – dijo tomando la mano del chico y haciendo que toque sus partes íntimas.

Akeno: vaya, vaya, pero si Gohan ya está deseoso de hacerme suya nuevamente – dijo viendo al chico y moviendo su suave mano por el cuerpo del chico – vamos Gohan, hazme tuya como siempre lo haces – dijo llevando la mano del chico a su intimidad.

Kiba: será mejor que me vaya pronto – dijo al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, retirándose con un círculo mágico.

Rias: no te adelantes Akeno, primero seré yo – dijo empezando a besar al chico apasionadamente.

Akeno: vaya, vaya pero que atrevida Rias.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Tsubaki: Presidenta, ¿no cree que esto es…un poco? – dijo sonrojada espiando la base de los Gremory del juego.

Sona: ¡Sí, no pensé que fueran así con Gohan! – contestó con un sonrojo tratando de cubrirse los ojos pero viendo entre sus dedos – me gustaría también estar con él – comentó la presidenta del clan Sitri.

Tsubaki: ¿presidenta? – pregunto sorprendida por el comentario de su presidenta, pero de igual manera excitada por lo que veían.

 **Infierno**

Grayfia: parece que están festejando en grande – dijo tocando sus partes íntimas mientras veía lo que pasaba en la base del juego de los Gremory - _¡quiero probarlo, también quiero tenerlo en mi cuerpo! No he podido dejar de pensar en él, desde la vez que lo vi con Rias reproduciéndose como animales salvajes, ¡quiero tenerlo, también quiero hacerlo con él!_ – Pensaba sin dejar de tocar sus partes íntimas - _hace tanto que no me ha tocado Sirzechs._

"Sirzechs: Grayfia, déjame ver la grabación del juego cuando termine" – dijo a través de un holograma.

Grayfia: como ordene – asintió desapareciendo el holograma – ya no resisto más – exclamó dando rienda suelta a sus instintos carnales mientras observaba lo que sucedía en la base Gremory – _Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, ¡quiero tenerte yo también!_ – pensaba observando, sin poder detener sus propios deseos.

 **Club de ocultismo**

Kiba: jaja, parece que Gohan seguirá luchando por un buen rato más – dijo mientras bebía una taza de té sentado en la sala de su club – después de esto me iré a mi casa – dijo bebiendo tranquilo su té.

 **Base de Gremory**

Akeno: ufufu esto me recuerda a mi primera vez con Gohan – dijo encima del chico – yo le había dicho sobre mi sangre de ángel caído – dijo sacando sus las – pero en vez de despreciarme me dijo que él también era un híbrido, y acepto mi otra mitad sin ningún problema – dijo recordando la suavidad con que el chico tocaba sus alas la primera vez – ufufu fue tan lindo, me enamoré sin dudarlo, justo después de eso me abalancé sobre él y entonces…

Rias: hmp pues le gustó más cuando conmigo…

Akeno: vaya, vaya, pero si después de eso seguíamos haciéndolo diariamente, ufufufu, incluso varias veces seguidas ufufufu – dijo recordando sobre sus pasadas aventuras junto al chico de cabello negro.

Rias: hmp, conmigo no puede controlarse, disfrutamos tanto juntos que podríamos faltar a la escuela por hacerlo – contestó sin querer perder contra su amiga.

Akeno: fufufu ¿Cómo habrá sido con Koneko-chan? – Dijo viendo a la chica albina con el mencionado – ufufu apuesto que le costó hacerlo la primera vez, después de todo es muy reservada – dijo mientras seguía en lo suyo – vaya, vaya, ¡no tan fuerte Gohan! estamos hablando… vaya, vaya, creo que te he consentido mucho… – apenas dijo ya que fue regresada a lo suyo por el chico que no podía controlar sus impulsos reproductivos Saiyajín.

Koneko: no voy a perder contra la presidenta y Akeno-sempai – dijo también entrando en lo que pasaba.

Rias: ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellas? – Se preguntaba viendo lo sucedido frente a sus ojos – bueno después lo pensare, por ahora, yo también quiero estar con mí Gohan – dijo para sí abalanzándose para disfrutar del momento de convivencia.

 **Sala de vigilancia**

Tsubaki: esto está mal – decía la chica viendo lo que pasaba.

Sona: pero no puedo pararlo – dijo sin ningún remordimiento por el momento observando detenidamente lo que ocurría con el clan Gremory.

 **Infierno**

Grayfia: ¡Gohan, Gohan, Gohan! – gritaba mientras observaba lo que pasaba con los Gremory - ¡ya no puedo más! – gritaba pero sin detenerse.

 **Base de Gremory**

Así pasó todo el resto de la noche, teniendo muchos recuerdos en varias partes diferentes todos girando en torno a la base Gremory que desveló a todos.

Gohan: ¿me puedes quitar las piezas ya, Rias? – preguntó de vuelta consciente.

Rias: ¡Claro, después de otra ronda! – Dijo al chico volviendo a despertar su instinto – _no te voy a dejar Gohan, eres mío para siempre._

Comenzando nuevamente con el festejo que tuvieron en la noche pasada.

Akeno: vaya, vaya ¡no tomes la delantera, Rias! – dijo despertando y uniéndose nuevamente.

Rias: ni hablar, Akeno, ayer estuviste tú y Koneko interrumpiendo mi momento con Gohan, hoy es todo mío – dijo sin querer despegarse del chico.

Akeno: vaya, vaya pero si no fue mucho, ¡Gohan y yo lo hemos hecho mucho más los dos solos en su cuarto! Ufufu es tan salvaje – dijo con una sonrisa recordando sus momentos con el chico mencionado.

Rias: ¡pues nosotros hemos estado haciéndolo incluso en el club! – dijo competitivamente.

Akeno: ufufufu pero si también hemos estado en mi cuarto, ¡Fue grandioso, no se detenía! – dijo contraatacando a la pelirroja.

Koneko: Gohan-sempai y yo… lo hacemos…estupendamente…aunque mi cuerpo es pequeño….hago disfrutar mucho a Gohan-sempai – dijo entrando en la discusión.

Akeno: vaya, vaya pero que pervertida eres Koneko-chan – dijo por el comentario de la pequeña albina – bueno, ¡Gohan y yo somos muy compatibles, se amolda perfectamente, nos disfrutamos mucho el uno al otro!

Rias: ¡él prefiere mi cuerpo!

Koneko: ¡a sempai le gusta hacerlo conmigo!

Akeno: ¡entonces les mostraré que el gusta mucho de cuando estamos juntos!

Rias: ¡yo ganaré, Akeno, te mostraré que Gohan goza más conmigo!

 **Y se acabó el capítulo 2 del OVA, nada más para que vean lo que no pidieron :v jajaj de todas maneras lo iba a escribir si se me antojaba XD.**


	12. Chapter 10 días de luto

**Aquí traigo el capítulo 10 del fic, el capítulo anterior fue hermoso, lo hice muy triste, bello también como dije, salió la realidad a los ojos de Rias por Draig y Xenovia con Gohan y en muchas formas, el mejor título que le pude haber dado a ese cap; también después de mil años aquí les traigo un poco de fic :v no me maten para que no se mueran de aburrimiento me dio un pequeño ataque de inspiración y quise escribir un poquito así que pues dije "voy a escribir a ver que sale" asi que rueda el capítulo.**

 **Saludos:**

 **Maxigiampieri: de hecho, jaja tiempo sin haber subido nada, espero te guste más :v.**

 **Victor0606: jajaja pues espero que si te haya gustado, fue de o mmi capítulo favorito, no lo sé aun weno si se pero no wa decir: V, jajjaa si me dio risa cuando lo escribí, espero te siga gustando.**

 **Bis10212: muchas gracias, pues es secretito :v, weno no lo es, supongo que cualquiera puede hacer una especulación y al final será tal vez acertada :v.**

 **Blake2020: pues no esperes más, al fin después de mil años, he traído el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste.**

 **Arg21: muchas gracias, jajaja pues espero que no hayas odiado tanto la espera, pero aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Nahuel durandal: gracias como siempre, jajaja si a mí también me dio risa cuando escribí eso XD.**

 **Alucard77: jajaja eso sí que me da risa, tener que promocionarte en los fics de los otros, eso sí que da risa.**

 **L: muchas gracias, aunque no creo serlo, pero gracias de cualquier manera.**

 **Fernando11chiki: muchísimas gracias, como siempre tú si sabes poner comentarios positivos, la verdad es que fue de o mi capítulo favorito de mi fic, jajaja eso ya se verá; puede que haga algo con Gohan, o se quede igual como el Gohan que todos conocemos y queremos :v, eso depende de mí, solo espero que les guste; jajaja si a mí también me gusta el gran saiyaman, es gracioso y fue un verdadero héroe en sus tiempos.**

 **Lord absalon: se escribe "mediocridad" :v.**

 **Jusenkio: pues trataré de hacerlo amigo, es solo que lo pongo en cosas importantes o que son relevantes, si los quiero hacer gritar los escribo "¡ASÍ!" XD.**

 **Guest educado: pues lamento hacerlo, solo que para que guardarme las críticas a mí mismo, prefiero sacar la bilis aquí que guardármela para mí :V, pues no es que no se me ocurra con otro personaje, simplemente lo quería hacer con Gohan, no hay más razón.**

 **El guest gringo pendejo: jajaja me paso por las bolas tus comentarios pinche gringuito pendejo, y si no eres gringo o inglés (que lo dudo ya que ellos tienen mayor educación que eso) no sé qué te sientes para escribir en inglés, pero como se nota que ni leer bien sabes :V, algunas cosas si son parecidas pero en otras no lo creo.**

 **Lord-Maicol41: pues no sé qué comentar a tu comentario pero hola :v.**

 **El shinigami: yo no he pedido nada de eso, mi imagen e perdil no simboliza quien soy, solo es un personaje que me gusta ¬¬ no seas idiota, segunda no soy hipócrita ya que si me cae bien algo pues me cae bien, y si no pues ya vez, eso no es hipocresía ¬¬; y mediocre pues tampoco, tú eres el mediocre ya que si dices que es malo ¿para que lo sigues leyendo? Puedes irte a leer algo que te "cultive más" y te saque de tu aburrimiento en la mediocridad… eso si da asco por gente mediocre como tú que solo va a ver a otros para soltar sus criticas mediocres, cuando no son capaces de verla en sí mismos, eso es una gran hipocresía.**

 **It: y tú ¿qué haces aquí? Cállese y disfrute o lárguese :V.**

 **Lordgummy: lo lamento jajaj aquí está la continuación.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 10 días de luto**

 **Inframundo Dominios de Gremory**

PUM Pum PUM…PUM Pum PUM…PUM Pum PUM – resonaba por todo el sitio, sonidos de tambores – FUOOOOOOOOOOHHHH – acompañados de cuernos y trompetas – niiiiiiiii niiiiiiii niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii niiiii niiiiiiiiii – juntos a violines y violonchelos – PUM Pum PUM FUOOOOOOOHHHH NIiiiniiniii niiiiii Pum PUM PUM fuuohhhhhhhhh - era el sonido que resonaba por todas partes como si de una guerra estuviera pasando, apunto de enfrentarse dos armadas dando sus toques de guerra.

Sirzechs: ¡ESTA NOCHE UN ALIADO DE LA FAMILIA GREMORY SERA RENDIDO EN HONORES, CAÍDO EN BATALLA, VALIENTEMENTE DEFENDIENDO A SU AMO! – anunciaba a todos los presentes en el evento.

Rias: Onii-sama… - decía mientras veía todo el funeral que fue hecho para su siervo caído; con todos presentes en ropas negras.

Lord Gremory: es una pena que aquel joven haya sido asesinado a tan corta edad, no logro vivir ni como humano… ni como demonio – dijo con un tono de lamento por el siervo de su hija, mientras al fondo se escuchaban todos los sonidos y el discurso de su hijo y ex miembro de Gremory, el Rey Demonio Sirzechs Lucifer.

Rias: todo fue culpa mía, Otoo-sama – le dijo a su padre – de no haber enfrentado solos a Kokabiel esto no habría sucedido – le decía con lamentos a su padre.

Lord Gremory: eso no es verdad Rias, de no haberlo hecho posiblemente se habría salido con la suya, primero terminando con la ciudad, unificando las espadas, y finalmente yendo a asesinarte a ti y a Sona-chan – le contesto a su hija para tratar de calmarla.

Rias: pero Otoo-sama, de haberlo cuidado más… de haberle enseñado más… - dijo con sollozos siendo abrazada por su padre.

Akeno: Rias… dijo al ver el estado de su amiga.

Koneko: es culpa mía…de haber impedido que Issei-sempai fuera con las chicas de la iglesia…él…

Akeno: no digas eso, Koneko-chan, tú solamente querías apoyar a tus compañeros – dijo interrumpiendo a la nekomata.

Kiba: tiene razón Koneko-chan, si alguien tiene la culpa, ese sería yo, de haberme negado a que me ayudaran, seguramente Issei estaría junto a nosotros en estos momentos – dijo con remordimientos hacía él mismo y su acciones.

Akeno: claro que no Yuuto-kun – le dijo para calmar a todos sus amigos.

Kiba: vicepresidenta…

Akeno: Kokabiel fue quien mató a Issei-kun, él tenía planeado matarnos de cualquier manera, no era algo que pudiéramos evitar – dijo haciéndolos reflexionar – a decir verdad de no ser porque llegó Gohan-kun a salvarnos nosotros también podríamos haber estado muertos para cuando llegara Sirzechs-sama – dijo con sabiduría y pesar.

Sirzechs: ¡ÉSTE SERÁ EL ADIOS PARA UN VALIOSO MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA GREMORY, TODOS DEN SUS REVERENCIAS! – anuncio haciendo que todos dieran saludos y homenajes al pequeño ataúd con el los restos del cuerpo del siervo.

Rias: ya es la hora – dijo al ver como el ataúd de su siervo era colocado en una balsa sobre el mar infernal, siendo empujado para ir a mar abierto.

Sirzechs: tú debes iniciarlo, Rias, después de todo eres su ama y como tal debes darle el adiós – le dijo entregándole un arco y una flecha.

Rias: claro – dijo tomando el arco y colocando en la punta de la flecha una flama de su poder de destrucción – esto simbolizara que es parte de mi familia, si debe desaparecer será con su propia naturaleza – dijo tensando el arco, apuntando su flecha hacia la balsa – este es el adiós Issei – dijo soltando su flecha acertando directamente en el ataúd en la balsa.

Sirzechs: ¡PRESENTEN HONORES! – anunció haciendo que todo el clan Gremory y el resto de presentes de igual manera tomando un arco y flecha dispararan hacía la pequeña balsa.

Lord Gremory: éste es un funeral de Gremory, por tal es escandinavo, como nuestra procedencia – dijo pensando en el modo del funeral, y viendo cómo se consumía la balsa con el ataúd y su contenido.

Rias: Lo sé, pero como sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte hacerlo totalmente a nuestro modo hice que le añadieran un toque más Japonés – comentó a su padre mientras de todo el territorio comenzaban a elevarse centenares de farolas estilo japonés,

Sirzechs: lamento decirlo Rias, pero Issei-kun no puede ir al Valhala como guerrero caído guiado por las valquirias, ni al paraíso, y sería absurdo que llegara al infierno, Issei-kun perdió su alma y todo lo que significaba su ser para ir a un lugar después de muerto; lo único que prevalece es la memoria que tienen de él.

Rias: sé que solo es un funeral vació, después de todo Issei fue reencarnado como demonio al haber muerto, y volvió a morir como demonio, por lo tanto no podría ir al paraíso, y el infierno sería un chiste, como si hubiera vuelto a la vida… pero al menos merece una digna despedida – dijo soltando lágrimas.

Sirzechs: lo siento Rias – dijo abrazándola mientras seguían viendo cómo se consumía la balsa, las farolas elevándose, y escuchando el retumbar de los tambores.

 **Escuela Kuoh**

Gohan: pero… señorita Xenovia…ya le dije que no debe de hacer esto.

Xenovia: de eso nada, no voy a dejar que mi amo este mal alimentado – dijo seriamente la chica.

Gohan: pero…yo puedo comer solo, señorita Xenovia – decía apenado por lo que pasaba.

Xenovia: ya he dicho que solo soy Xenovia, nada de señorita Xenovia – decía en tono serio – ahora abre la boca – ordeno mientras sostenía un bocado de comida con palillos justo frente a la boca del chico peli ónix.

Gohan: pero… yo se comer… - decía con un completo sonrojo que parecía el color de una langosta al rojo vivo – ya te dije que no es necesario esto.

Xenovia: tonterías, solo hago mi deber con su siervo, también es mi gratitud por lo que has hecho por mí, Señor Gohan – decía mientras sostenía la comida con los palillos.

Gohan: ¿Qué diría la señorita Irina si estuviera aquí? – preguntó tratando de encontrar una vía de escape.

Xenovia: eso no tiene relevancia ahora, Señor Gohan – dijo metiendo la comida en la boca del peli ónix.

Gohan: pero, ¿no deberías decirle algo por lo menos? – Dijo pasando rápidamente la comida que la chica de cabellera azulada ensartó en su boca – como el por qué abandonaste la iglesia justo después de terminar la misión de recuperar las Excalibur – inquirió el chico.

Xenovia: no es necesario, además ahora soy una hereje al haberme enterado de algo que no debía, ahora que sé que Dios está muerto, posiblemente quieran hacer que no esté cerca de Irina – declaró ensartando otro bocado de comida en la boca del chico de cabellera ónix – aunque también el Señor Miguel podría dejar que siga asistiendo a ésta escuela con alguna excusa como vigilar a los demonios por la guerra que se puede presentar – sentenció mientras volvía a ensartar un bocado de comida en la boca del chico de cabello ónix.

 **Flashback iglesia**

Xenovia: Hemos completado la misión con éxito, Señor Miguel – anunció la chica llegando junto a las espadas, o mejor dicho restos de la espada.

Gohan: lamentablemente la señorita Irina fue herida por mi descuido, pero se encuentra sanando – declaró hacia el arcángel frente a los presentes – espero no haya sido mucha molestia, Señor Miguel.

Miguel: para nada, mejor dicho, gracias a tu ayuda pudieron realizar ésta misión sin que hubieran muerto – declaro con una sonrisa – pero por favor puedes decirme Miguel solamente, Gohan-kun – dijo al chico.

Gohan: está bien, Miguel, gracias por su comprensión - dijo igualmente dándole una sonrisa.

Miguel: por cierto, Xenovia - dijo volteando a ver a la mencionada – supongo que quieres decirme algo, ¿o me equivoco? – inquirió algo más seriamente a la chica.

Xenovia: disculpe mi atrevimiento, Señor Miguel – dijo agachando su cabeza – ahora que se la verdad…no tengo nada más que hacer…todo mi mundo se derrumbó en unos instantes…

Miguel: entiendo… - dijo cerrando los ojos y reflexionando – Xenovia Quarta, a partir de hoy quedas expulsada de la iglesia – dijo de modo más serio.

Gohan: ¿Qué, por qué? – preguntó aludido por lo que fue dicho por el arcángel.

Miguel: aunque solamente es para formalizar, pero tú ya habías tomado la decisión ¿cierto? – inquirió con una sonrisa.

Xenovia: Sí – afirmó, aceptando el veredicto y su propia decisión.

Miguel: supongo que necesitarás de alguien con quien apoyarte para superar esto – dijo mirando al chico de cabello negro.

Xenovia: Sí, prometo no dar una mala imagen de la crianza de la iglesia – afirmó dando una reverencia, volteando a ver al chico de cabello ónix – por favor cuida de mí – pidió agachando su cabeza en forma de petición y pena.

Gohan: ¿Qué? – preguntó anonadado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Miguel: tal vez es mucho pedirte, Gohan-kun, pero ¿podrías por favor hacerte cargo de cuidar a Xenovia? Por lo menos hasta que se encuentre mejor o encuentre algún trabajo – le pidió con una sonrisa.

Gohan: por mí no hay problema…pero… ¿por qué yo? – preguntó confuso.

 **Fin flashback**

Xenovia: bueno después de eso te lo dije, así que abre la boca, Señor Gohan – dijo calmadamente mientras estiraba los palillos con comida hacía la boca del peli ónix.

Gohan: sigo sin entenderlo – dijo apenado y tratando de escapar de la chica.

Xenovia: ahh tendré que volver a decirle, Señor Gohan – suspiro – no comprendo como mi nuevo guía es tan incomprensible, dado que él mismo lo es aún más – volvió a suspirar.

 **Flashback planeta Tierra en el cielo nocturno**

Gohan: Señorita Xenovia, ¿Qué piensa de todo esto? – preguntó mientras volaba a un lado de la chica de cabellera azulada.

Xenovia: parece hermoso – contestó sonriente – la vista que puedes tener es hermosa, es como un mundo totalmente diferente al cual viven las demás personas – decía mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos.

Gohan: Sí, es realmente bello ver la Tierra desde el cielo – reafirmó mientras volaba a la par de la chica.

Xenovia: Sí, por cierto, dices que esta nube es un regalo de tu mundo ¿verdad? – Preguntó – habías dicho que te la enviaron junto a otras cosas, como las que me mostraste hace unos momentos.

Gohan: por supuesto, si usted quiere puedo mostrarle las cosas que me regalaron desde mi mundo – afirmó con una sonrisa hacia la chica.

Xenovia: eso sería fantástico, así podré saber más sobre ti y tu mundo – reafirmó igualmente con una sonrisa.

Gohan: por cierto, Señorita Xenovia, ¿Qué piensa de la nube voladora? – preguntó curioso.

Xenovia: ciertamente es una nube bastante útil, también es cómoda, creo que me gusta, es dorada como el atardecer, también puedes volar con ella, mmmmm supongo que es una buena nube, me gusta – declaró pensando sobre la nube, a lo cual la nube simplemente se comunicó con Gohan inaudiblemente, afirmando que le hacían feliz los halagos de la chica.

Gohan: jajaja también le agradas a la nube voladora – afirmó riendo a la chica que volaba sobre la nube.

Xenovia: ¿Qué, como lo sabes? – preguntó curiosa.

Gohan: jajaja digamos que la nube voladora puede comunicarse con sus portadores y por ello es que sabe cuándo la llaman y a donde se quiere dirigir el portador, mmm es algo así como un vínculo - contestó sonriente - ¿no es así nube voladora? – preguntó a lo cual ésta reafirmó dando un giro rápido sobre su mismo eje.

Xenovia: jajaja cada vez sales con nuevas sorpresas – se reía por lo que experimentaba – _sí, cada vez me muestras cosas nuevas, como si estuvieras… bueno no se explicarlo, pero me agrada lo que me has mostrado, a decir verdad sigo impactada… pero tus múltiples sorpresas venidas de tu mundo, incluyéndote a ti mismo me han hecho querer ver más de eso… quiero saber más de tu mundo… quiero que me guíes por ese mundo fantástico… ya lo he decidido, voy a seguirte y ver lo mismo que ves tú_ – pensaba sonriente mientras miraba al chico volando junto a ella.

Gohan: ¿en qué piensa Señorita Xenovia? – preguntó al ver que la chica estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, observando el paisaje y a él mismo.

Xenovia: Gohan ¿los dioses de tú mundo como son? – preguntó.

Gohan: ¿Cómo son? – se preguntó a si mismo pensando en los dioses que ha conocido, imaginándolos a todos como humanoides coloridos – pues son algo así como personas de colores con habilidades únicas – contestó confuso.

Xenovia: jajaja ¿Qué es esa descripción? – se burló por la respuesta que le dio el chico.

Gohan: ¿no se refería a eso? – preguntó apenado y divertido.

Xenovia: me refiero a que tan poderosos son, sus poderes o el qué los hace dioses – contestó mientras seguía riendo por la anterior respuesta.

Gohan: jajaja ya veo, pues tienen habilidades bastante especiales, aunque no he visto todas, por ejemplo pueden crear cosas de la nada, curar entre otras cosas – contestó recordando lo que había visto de los dioses que ha conocido – el por qué son dioses no lo sé muy bien, pero es un hecho de que lo son – contestaba pensativo – aunque si se refiere a términos de poder destructivo, supongo que yo soy más fuerte que los dioses que he conocido – aseveró mientras miraba a la chica.

Xenovia: ya veo… entonces tú tienes más poder en ese sentido… - afirmaba mientras asimilaba lo que le decía el chico – como dije antes… eres un monstruo entonces.

Gohan: ¿Qué, ahora por qué? – preguntó sorprendido de la afirmación de la chica.

Xenovia: jajaja es broma – se burló la chica – eres un Monstruo Dios jajaja – se burló nuevamente.

Gohan: supongo que no la voy a poder convencer de lo contrario – afirmó resignado.

Xenovia: _sí, como un Dios… mi nuevo Dios._

 **Fin flashback**

Gohan: por favor, Señorita Xenovia podría…

Xenovia: dígame solo Xenovia, Señor Gohan – interrumpió al chico.

Gohan: está bien, Xenovia…

Xenovia: ¿Qué se le ofrece mi Señor? – volvió a interrumpir al chico.

Gohan: ¿podrías dejar de decirme Señor? – Le preguntó a la chica.

Xenovia: no, usted es mi señor así que le diré mi Señor – respondió tajante.

Gohan: entonces ¿podrías decirme solo Gohan si te lo ordeno "como tu supuesto Señor"? – preguntó tratando de que le volviera a llamar normalmente.

Xenovia: si me lo ordena de ese modo no tengo elección – contestó pensativa – pero dejando eso de lado, como su siervo, por favor le pido que me entrene – pidió parándose de su lugar para inclinarse frente al chico.

Gohan: ¿entrenarte? – Preguntó confuso – pensé que al dejar la iglesia, también dejarías de pelear – inquirió para saber el motivo de la chica.

Xenovia: eso no es motivo para dejar de entrenar y hacerme al margen; como su seguidora y siervo, es mi deber ser un fuerte guerrero que ponga en alto el nombre de mi Señor – contestó firmemente – siendo su siervo, en especial de usted, no puedo permitirme ser débil… así que, por favor, entréneme – volvió a inclinarse hacia el chico.

Gohan: _¿qué hago? A decir verdad yo quería entrenarla junto a la señorita Irina desde hace tiempo, pero también me gustaría que se mantuviera al margen de las batallas, no quiero que se arriesgue por cosas sin sentido_ – pensaba mientras veía a la chica – por favor levántate Xenovia – indicó a la chica.

Xenovia: ¿entonces me entrenarás Gohan? – preguntó nuevamente.

Gohan: _no quisiera que sea por esos objetivos, pero…_ está bien voy a entrenar junto a ti – contestó – te voy a entrenar, pero es porque no quiero que suceda algo parecido a lo que sucedió con Kokabiel – exclamó el chico – solo es entrenamiento, así que prométeme que no te meterás en problemas, ni mucho menos irás a lugares peligrosos – indicó seriamente.

Xenovia: ¿me estás ordenando no luchar? – preguntó al chico.

Gohan: si así me haces caso, entonces sí, no quiero que luches, solo no quiero que te pase algo, por eso te entrenare, así que prométemelo – indicó serio.

Xenovia: como ordenes – aceptó cerrando los ojos – solo lucharé de ser necesario.

Gohan: está bien, entonces empecemos a entrenar hoy mismo – indicó con una sonrisa a la chica.

Xenovia: como ordenes – aceptó igualmente con una sonrisa.

 **Inframundo territorios Gremory**

Sirzechs: ya está hecho, solo le tenemos que guardar 12 días de luto en memoria a Issei-kun – menciono el rey Lucifer.

Rias: Sí Onii-sama, durante ese tiempo nadie de mi clan asistirá a la escuela o acudiremos a algún contrato, según dicta nuestra costumbre – asintió la demonio de cabello carmesí.

Sirzechs: es una pena, que haya pasado esto, pero no se pudo evitar, si él como demonio novato se enfrentaba a un líder de ángeles caídos – comentaba el rey demonio – lamento no haber llegado a tiempo – se disculpo con su hermana menor y con su clan.

Akeno: descuide, sabemos lo difícil que es trasladar a un ejército de demonios, Sirzechs-sama, aun así agradecemos su preocupación – dijo la reina de Rias.

Sirzechs: lamento los inconvenientes – se disculpó – una cosa antes de irme Rias – llamó a su hermana.

Rias: ¿Qué se te ofrece Onii-sama? – preguntó confusa.

Sirzechs: talvez creas que no es el momento, pero sé que éste es el momento – le dijo a su hermana mirándola seriamente – ¡libera a tu otro alfil! – indicó serio.

Rias: ¿Qué libere mi alfil? – preguntó confusa y algo aludida.

Sirzechs: tal vez no lo creas, pero ahora tienes un mayor poder y experiencia, con tu nuevo conocimiento adquirido sé que puedes hacerlo Rias – le comentó a su hermana.

Rias: ¡pero tú mismo me habías dicho que debía sellarlo! – contestó sorprendida.

Sirzechs: pero ahora eres capaz de controlarlo, además puede que la situación lo requiera… - dijo pensando en lo sucedido – es imperativo que lo liberes y lo entrenes, también es por tú seguridad y la de tus siervos – ordenó a su hermana.

Rias: como digas Onii… como usted ordene Rey Demonio – asintió la demonio aceptando la encomienda.

Sirzechs: con su permiso, me tengo que retirar, aunque las costumbres de Gremory dicten el luto, mi trabajo como rey demonio me tiene muy atareado, así que me retiro – dijo haciendo un gesto de disculpa.

Rias: Sí, lo se Onii-sama, de cualquier manera, tú eres el Rey Demonio y no tienes el lujo de dar luto a cualquiera – dijo comprensiva.

Lord Gremory: nosotros nos mantendremos con Rías apoyándola en el luto a Issei-kun – comentó el demonio mayor de cabellera carmesí.

Venelana: ve con cuidado hijo – dijo como toda una madre al despedirse, una bella mujer de corta cabellera castaña algo alborotada con puntas, y ojos purpuras.

Sirzechs: Sí, espero verlos de nuevo pronto en otras circunstancias, padre, madre – contestó volteando a ver a las dos personas que se dirigieron hacia él.

Grayfia: con su permiso – hizo una reverencia creando un círculo mágico y retirándose ambos.

Akeno: Rías, ¿crees que estuvo bien lo que hiciste? – le preguntó a su amiga.

Rias: ¿a qué te refieres Akeno? – preguntó intentando averiguar el motivo.

Akeno: hablo de lo que hiciste con los padres de Issei-kun – le dijo seriamente – ellos tan siquiera merecían ver el funeral de su hijo – le dijo seria – no creo que haya sido justo lo que hiciste, puede que se haya vuelto demonio, pero él seguía teniendo a sus padres.

Rias: lo sé Akeno, pero ellos no deben de enterarse de la existencia de los demonios – contestó.

Akeno: Rias….

Rias: ya basta Akeno… - silenció la demonio a su amiga y siervo – solo… preferí evitarles el dolor de la perdida… creo que eso habría deseado Issei – dijo con voz melancólica.

Koneko: presidenta Rias, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó confusa.

Rias: por el momento no va a pasar nada Koneko, solo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que acaben los 12 días – contestó a su pequeña torre.

Kiba: puede sonar grosero, Presidenta, pero también deberíamos aprovechar el estar aquí y entrenar en nuestra estancia – le comentó a su rey.

Rias: si, tienes razón, ya estamos aquí, así que deberíamos entrenar en nuestra estancia aquí – respondió a la idea de su siervo.

Koneko: como ordene, presidenta – asintió la nekomata.

Akeno: ¿en verdad crees que esté bien, Rias? – le preguntó a su amiga.

Rias: Sí, no podemos estancarnos para siempre, el que estemos de luto no nos impide que podamos entrenar – le contestó a su amiga – y como dije antes, tenemos que ser más fuertes para evitar que vuelva a pasar esto… no quiero volver a perder a ninguno de ustedes – comento con voz melancólica.

Akeno: tienes razón, Rias – respondió afirmativamente – demos lo mejor para volvernos más fuertes – dijo con una sonrisa.

Rias: claro Akeno – dijo igualmente.

Akeno: aunque es una lástima que no esté Gohan-kun para entrenarnos ufufu – dijo pícaramente.

Rias: jajaja sí, es una lástima – respondió divertida por el comentario – pero pronto lo estará, él será mío – comentó decidida.

Akeno: ufufu puede que alguien más lo tenga en su mira Rias – dijo divertida y con picardía en su voz.

Rias: ¿alguien más, a quien te refieres Akeno? – preguntó confusa.

Akeno: quien sabe – dijo sin responder a la pregunta – _ufufu lo lamento Rias, pero después de todo yo también…_ -pensaba la chica – será mejor que vayamos a entrenar con todos, Rias – dijo dando media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Rias: Sí, tienes razón – contestó algo confundida.

 **Casa de Gohan**

Gohan: muy bien después de calentar, como había dicho vamos a entrenar, Xenovia – le dijo a la chica.

Xenovia: por favor – hizo una reverencia.

Gohan: mmmm aún no sé con qué debería empezar a entrenarte – dijo confuso – empecemos con un combate de practica para saber tus capacidades físicas – le indicó a la chica.

Xenovia: como ordenes – respondió mientras invocaba su espada.

Gohan: ¿Por qué tienes esa espada? – preguntó confuso.

Xenovia: dijiste que vamos a combatir – respondió rápidamente – así que para ello es propio que tenga mi arma – respondió sin vacilar.

Gohan: eso tiene sentido – contestó pensativo – pero el punto aquí es fortalecer tu cuerpo, después podríamos mejorar tu técnica – dijo sin inmutarse.

Xenovia: ¿entonces será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? – preguntó confundida.

Gohan: mmm creo que esto será algo complicado – dijo pensativo – bueno empezaremos desde el principio, ¿alguna vez has practicado un arte marcial aparte de la espada? – preguntó a la chica.

Xenovia: no realmente, siempre he entrenado mi cuerpo para fortalecerlo, pero solo he entrenado con la espada, así que realmente no se otro estilo de lucha – contestó sin vacilar.

Gohan: bueno supongo que empezaremos desde ahí, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí – le indicó tomando sus cosas.

Xenovia: está bien, ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó confundida.

Gohan: vamos a entrenar afuera – respondió – después de eso también estudiaremos los distintos tipos de artes marciales que hay en este mundo – declaró el chico – las pondremos en práctica entrenándolas nosotros mismos – decía sin vacilar – también vamos a estudiar en nuestros tiempos libres – decía – va a ser toda una rutina – indicaba el chico.

Xenovia: ¿Qué, espera, no ibas a entrenarme? – preguntó aludida.

Gohan: así es, pero para ello te entrenaré en varios aspectos – contestó sin vacilar – la rutina será desde que despertamos, despertaremos temprano para iniciar bien el día con un poco de estiramiento y ejercicio físico, iremos a la escuela, de regreso a casa veremos todas aquellas artes marciales y las estudiaremos, en la tarde entrenaremos con combates peleando entre nosotros para que aprendas a pelear sin la espada, y en la noche estudiaremos las materias de la escuela – aseveró el chico con una sonrisa.

Xenovia: ¿Qué? – Preguntó impactada por la rutina que le estaba imponiendo el chico – mi Señor me va a matar.

Gohan: ¿pero qué dices? Es bastante simple, prácticamente hasta que sepas luchar solo estudiaremos, y trataremos de mejorar tu condición física – dijo con una sonrisa.

Xenovia: voy a morir – afirmó impactada por todo el estudio y rutina que le impuso.

Gohan: jajaja claro que no, ahora vamos tenemos que investigar los estilos de pelea que hay – dijo sonriente.

Así fue pasando todo el tiempo con Gohan y Xenovia haciendo la rutina que fue dicha por Gohan; con el clan Gremory estando en luto pero entrenando en el inframundo.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, sé que fue corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, para que sepan que sigo vivo (claro si son de la ciudad de México y alrededores) también me puse a escribir, fue un largo tiempo sin que subiera algo, así que espero les guste, la verdad como he dicho se me hizo difícil pensar en el funeral, y lo que pasaría, no duden en hacer preguntas sin tienen alguna :v; bueno ya hasta la próxima.**


End file.
